Put a Patch on it
by Anaica
Summary: Modern day AU. Jewel of the World shipping has been in the Jones family for five generations. Recently it has been run by Liam, Tara and Killian, that was until the huge fight and Killian walking out. Three years later, Killian is a moderately famous rock star in Storybrooke, Maine. Until Tara shows up with news that is going to ruin his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a brand new story that I am super excited about. It was slightly inspired by "The Jolly Rockers" by CuteMcBeauty. I totally recommend you read that amazing story.**

 **So like the summary says, Killian one of the main characters, he has an older sister, original character Tara. FYI- this is not cursed Storybrooke, so he is not Captain Hook.**

* * *

Tara Cassidy entered the White Rabbit and tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Could the Lost Boys have picked a seedier play to perform? There was a smell of drugs, both known and unknown. And a mass of people who looked like they had seen better days. Storybrooke Maine was a completely different world. And there she was, overdressed as usual.

She had a career. Image was everything in her line of work and her life in general. There she was, so far from New York City but she still looked like a page from a fashion magazine. Tara wore a pair of tight black jeans tucked into three inch boots with a white button down blouse while her black leather jacket completed the look. She wore what most would see as a lot of jewelry but to her, everything was important. Trinity knot studs in the top hole of her ear lobes while Saint Brigid crosses hung from the bottom ones. Her hands had one ring each, a Claddagh and then her wedding band. She had a Celtic cross on a thin chain around her neck and the newest addition was a Saint Patrick medal. Tara tried not to think about why she was wearing it and not the actual owner.

Tara pulled out her IPhone from her small clutch to check the time. Showtime was in fifteen minutes. What was she going to do until then?

Drinking was out of the question. Tara had drunk enough and cried enough in the past few days to last a lifetime. Hence the large sunglasses on her nose. Nevertheless, she took a seat at the bar and ordered a rum and coke, minus the rum. She needed something sweet to balance the numbness of the past few days. Her blue eyes scanned the stage. She was going to be able to see him but with the crowd, he was not going to see her. Tara was very sure she was the last person he ever expected to see.

Tara ended up going through pictures on her phone to pass the time. Her husband Neal as he blew out the candles on his birthday cake. Their seven-year-old daughter Sophia playing catch with Marbles, their dog. Tara's older brother Liam and his fiancé Roxanne at their engagement party a few years back. The siblings with their father at the last Christmas before his death. Their father had called them the Three Musketeers; it had been their nickname since childhood. The three of them: Liam, Tara and Killian.

Kilian was the only family member missing from the recent pictures. When was the last time she saw him, two years ago? No, it was three years ago. Not since he took up with that woman and walked out of their family.

That had left Liam and Tara to run their multi-billion-dollar company. The Jewel of the World was the second largest shipping company on the eastern seaboard. Their two-times great grandfather Patrick had started it with two ships and a dream he had brought over from Ireland.

It had been a family owned and operated ever since. In the lobby were pictures of the company's presidents: Patrick, George, Donald their grandfather, their father Michael and lastly, Liam, Tara, and Killian. That had been an emotional day, when that piece of art went up.

"I bet you have amazing eyes under those shades and a beautiful body under those clothes," said a very drunk voice next to her.

Seriously, it wasn't even nine o'clock and already someone was three sheets to the wind. Well, Tara really couldn't judge, there had been a time in her life when that had been normal.

Tara didn't bother turning to face whomever. "Even if my eyes were blood shot?" She was very sure they were red and with good reason.

"Come one honey, one look." He just kept going. Tara resisted the urge to slam him into the bar or pull the small knife out of her clutch. Yes, she carried a weapon with her; it was a security blanket for her. But she had to lay low tonight; she couldn't draw attention to herself.

"I really suggest you find someone who doesn't think you are a worthless piece of shit." Tara told him, not wanting to waste her time.

He finally got the hint, thankfully and stepped back. Tara was very sure she heard him mutter "bitch" under his breath. Whatever, she had been called worse.

The lights finally dimmed and the lights on the stage turned on.

For some reason Tara began to listen in on a conversation next to her from a small group of women. They looked like bored housewives who just wanted to let loose and have a good time.

"Thank God it's finally show time. I plan on catching the scarf tonight." One of them said, adjusting the neckline on her already low cut top.

"You know what happens when you catch it? You get to go back to the dressing room or as he calls it, the Captain's Cabin, with Killian for some private pirate time." There was a giggle through the group.

"I heard he is as good in bed as he is good looking. He is not one to disappoint"

Tara closed her eyes, wishing to all the saints they hadn't been objectifying her little brother like that. Or maybe that's how he viewed them. "Can I get a shot of rum in this?" She asked the bartender.

He quickly poured a generous amount in the tumbler. "You look like you need this." He commented.

"You have no idea. Thank you." Tara's Irish accent came to the surface slightly. Although none of the siblings had been born in Ireland, they traveled there yearly, had close friends over there and fluently spoke Gaelic. Plus, they had been mostly raised by their paternal grandmother, who had a thick accent. Now there were words and situations when she sounded very Irish. Grandma Sophia had passed away three years after Tara's wedding. Hence Tara had named her daughter, Sophia Kathleen, after the two most important women in her life. Kathleen was her mother who passed away when Tara was five.

Her attention was brought back to reality and to the stage where the band finally appeared. She only knew the names of one of the band members. William Smee attended college with Kilian. He had majored in music while Killian studied business.

And the screaming intensified when Killian himself took the stage.

Tara actually choked on her drink. What the bloody hell was he thinking? But there he was, in all his rock star glory. Dressed in all black leather and… was he wearing eye liner? And around his neck was the scarf the women had mentioned.

Tara and Killian could have passed as twins. Liam had a stronger build from playing football in high school and college. Tara and Killian had the same blue eyes, same black hair and the same body structure.

"Ahoy mates! Who's ready for a show?" He called out to the crowd who enthusiastically cheered back. Was he trying to make his accent more pronounced?

The show began and not even three songs in, Tara was very sure she was going to be deaf by the end of the night. But she did not move from her seat and tried not to lose herself in the atmosphere of the tiny club. She and Killian both had a background in music, but it was a long time ago, back in high school actually. Everything about this situation hurt. Recently, Killian and Tara were not on speaking terms, besides the occasional phone just to prove he wasn't dead, they had no contact. She took a larger sip of her drink when the lyrics to the song threatened to come out of her mouth.

It was almost midnight by the time the show began to wind down. Killian threw his scarf into the crowd and it was caught by the woman who had made it her mission to catch it. Was it really an invite to go back to his dressing room? By the look in his eyes, it most certainly was.

Tara rolled her eyes. She hated to ruin his night… no wait, she didn't. She needed her brother more than that woman ever did. As the crowd began to leave, Tara stood up and opened her clutch to pay for her drink but the bartender stopped her.

"It's on the house."

She gave him a tiny smile, her first one in days actually. "Thank you." She headed to the stage but stopped when she heard Killian talking to the woman.

"Just give me twenty minutes, love. I'm heading to the diner to meet a few friends. Make yourself comfortable in my dressing room."

Tara could just picture the girl pouting. Then she heard kissing noises. "Just don't forget about me." The woman almost purred.

"After that kiss, I doubt I would." Killian told her, he took her hand and kissed it. He still had a bit of his good form from his childhood. Then he headed to the exit.

The diner, good thing Storybrooke was tiny and had only one diner. How could Killian stand to live here when New York City offered the world?

Tara ran as fast as she could, good thing she had a basic idea where the diner was. She thankfully made it there before he did. Tara slid into a booth and ordered a coffee. If she drank coffee, she wouldn't sleep. Exactly what she needed, not sleeping would mean no dreams.

Not even five minutes later, Killian came bursting through the door. He was merrily greeted by what seemed like the entire diner. Tara picked up a discarded newspaper to hide her face. Right now, with all these people, did not seem like a good time.

He was joking and laughing with his friends and he knew there was a beautiful but desperate woman waiting for him back in his dressing room. Little did he know, his life was going to come tumbling down, thanks to his sister.

Killian left his friends to talk to a blonde and the waitress at the counter. Though whenever he spoke, it always came out as flirting. He couldn't talk like a normal person, at least not when it came to women. The blonde seemed to know better or just not be interested and walked away. The waitress, on the other hand, obviously knew who he was and demanded an autograph. And she pulled down the neckline and Killian only obliged.

Then an elderly woman came from out from the kitchen to yell at Killian. He only offered her the same courtesy.

For Tara, that was the last straw.

* * *

 **This story will be published every Friday.**

 **Also, it's very important to know that Milah is NOT Neal's mom. She's just a woman who Killian met. Neal doesn't have any relatives.**

 **Reviews make me smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Killian Jones moved out of the way of the elderly woman's hand only to be hit in the back of the head. It was hard enough to knock him off the seat and end up on the floor. He waited for the ringing in his ears to stop before opening his eyes. Then he heard a very familiar voice.

"I am so sorry for his behavior. If there is anything I can do to make up for it, please do not hesitate to ask." It was his sister and under her professional tone, she was pissed.

The elderly woman stared at Tara, grateful but also confused. "Aren't you a little old to be a groupie?"

"Good thing I'm not a groupie then." She beamed a forced smile before pulling something out of her clutch. "For your troubles." Three crisp one hundred dollar bills were placed on the counter. The waitress's eyes widened. "Keep the change." Tara said before turning to look down at Killian. "Outside, now." She calmly stated, not leaving any room for argument.

Killian picked himself off the floor and followed Tara out into the street. "When did you get into town?" He asked as they walked next to each other. He didn't have much of a greeting for her, mostly because he was shocked to see her.

"Earlier today." She answered.

"The board let you?" He commented, not meaning to sound cruel. He knew firsthand the control the board held. "Does Liam know you're here?"

Tara strangely got choked at the sound of their older brother's name. "Killian…" She finally said his name and pulled off her sunglasses.

In the dim light of the lamp post, Killian saw that her eyes were red, a sure sign of nonstop crying. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did Neal do to you?" Yes, that was his first thought, that she had been hurt. Neal was like another brother to him. If that man hurt his sister…

"No…" She reassured him, shaking her head.

"Is Sophia…" Did something happen to his niece? Again she shook her head. Who else would get Tara this worked up? Then it hit him like a ton of brick. "Liam?"

Tara began to nod her head but her bottom lip quivered. She then crumpled to the ground, or would have if Killian hadn't caught her. He had to keep his emotions in check, for Tara's sake. For once, he had to be the strong one.

Killian just held his sister in stunned silence. What happened? He allowed her a few minutes to compose herself before asking. "What happened to Liam?

She pulled back and closed her eyes for a moment, and then she quickly opened them back up, as if seeing something terrible. "Can we just put a patch on it?

Put a patch on it? Now? Not a chance. "No, not yet at least. Tara…?"

"I don't want to discuss this out in the open." At least she was being sensible, but her tone of voice scared him to the bone. And Killian Jones wasn't a person who scared easily. Neither was Tara for that matter, but running a multi-billion company did things to people.

Killian wrapped an arm around her and together they walked back to the White Rabbit, to his dressing room to be exact.

They arrived a few minutes later and were greeted by tonight's guest lying on the couch, dressed in nothing but a concert shirt.

She sounded relived when the door opened. "There you are, I thought you forgot about me. Oh…" She caught sight of Tara and at first was unsure what to think. "Are we having company?"

Tara turned her eyes to the ceiling. "For all the saints in Heaven…" She whispered under her breath.

"A thousand apologizes love, but I have more pressing matters tonight." At least Killian sounded slightly sorry.

The woman stood up, gathered her clothes and walked up to him. She slapped him across the face. "You have no idea what you are missing out on." She stomped to the door, but first got a good look at Tara. "She's not even that pretty." Then the door slammed shut.

Killian and Tara just stared at each other. "You had to take me back here, and not to your place?"

Killian didn't answer; his hand went to scratch his neck. Tara recognized the motion instantly: he was uncomfortable. But why? Then she understood, this was his only place.

Her blue eyes scanned the place, piles of clothes on the floor with take-out food containers, a tooth bush on the sink, a towel thrown over a peg. Then a strong smell hit her nose. "Are you still experimenting with drugs?"

"At some point, it's not experimenting anymore." Killian shrugged. "It comes with the rock star image." What kind of answer could he give her? "I half expected you to chase her down and tackle her." He added softly.

"I don't have the energy." Tara told him honestly.

Then the door swung open and in stepped two of the band members, of course they had to be the two whose names Tara didn't know. They took one look at her then at Killian and knew exactly what was going on. Or thought they did.

"That's not the lass who caught the scarf, Jones…" One of them commented.

"But she is very easy on the eyes…" The other one said, his gaze later too long on her.

Tara bit her tongue and looked at Killian, waiting for her brother to set his friends straight. But he didn't need to; William Smee came into the room, overhearing the conversation. He hit both band members over the head.

"What is wrong with the two of you? This is Tara, Jones' sister." He pushed them aside to greet her. "When did you come into town? How is the family?" He had a few more questions but decided against it.

Tara smiled, only Killian knew it was fake. "We are fine. Thank you for asking."

Silence fell over the room, a very awkward silence. Tara needed her brother alone. William caught on finally and whisked the other two men out of the room. He sensed there was something very off about her but he knew not to push. He learned that quick about the Jones family.

"Any other interruptions?" Tara asked, hoping to God it would just be the two of them. She didn't want an audience as she broke down, again.

"Now will you tell me what happened to Liam?" Killian asked quietly.

"He's dead." Tara didn't meet his eyes. That was the first time she said it out loud.

Killian felt like the wind was knocked out of him. Why? How? When? He sank into the couch with a thud.

Tara knew she had to fill him in on everything. So she sat down next to him. "There was a disagreement at a board meeting two days ago. One of the members didn't think Liam was doing a good job of running the company and just pulled out a gun." She paused, seeing the scene again in her mind and bit back a sob. "Liam was shot right in the chest."

"Where were you?" Killian's voice was barely over a whisper. She didn't have to answer him. He just knew she had been close enough.

'Killian, our brother died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't protect him." And finally she let the tears fall down her face.

He squeezed her hand before getting up and going to his desk. He picked up a large bottle of rum and two small tumblers. Tara shook her head and reached out for the bottle. He sighed, handing it over. Killian pulled out a flask from his jacket pocket.

She recognized the flask instantly. It had been a gift from Liam on Killian's twenty-first birthday. Killian held it up to her. "To Liam." Tara met it with the bottle and repeated it quietly.

They sat in silence. Tara still had tears rolling down her face. This was putting a patch on it: drinking and not talking about their problems.

Killian broke the silence. "When was the last time we did this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Tara looked over at him, thoughtful. Drinking usually accompanied death with them. "When Dad died." She responded softly. Liam, Tara and Killian had secluded themselves in their father's office after the work day ended and polished off a few bottles of Captain Morgan. It was sadness and lost but mostly the ultimate terror that the company was now theirs. "And before that it was when Grandma died. You were barely legal." Something that resembled a smile crossed her face.

That was so long ago, Killian was not the same boy anymore. Physically he was all grown up but mentally, he was still making stupid choices. Like taking up with that woman. What was her name… Milah…? That sounded right. It wouldn't have been a big deal but she was still legally married. So Killian was given a choice, her or the company.

A year and a half into their relationship, Milah got sick and soon after died. She had ranked up quite a hefty hospital bill, one that Killian would never be able to pay back. Or he would have if he had the backup of the company. So he was forced to turn to someone he despised.

Tara only knew the bare details on how he got involved with the band. It was managed by Milah's husband and bottom line; it was a bribe.

All of these facts came through a trusted source and Tara reached out to her brother during his time of pain. But her calls and emails went unanswered and her condolence card was returned unopened. Not that she could blame him; they had not left on good terms.

Killian and Tara sat in silence, letting the stress wash over them in their own way. There was dread and Tara was lost without her older brother. And she knew Killian felt exactly the same way. Tara refilled his flask when he held it out to her. The bottle was now almost empty. She drew her legs close to her body and did her best not to cry again. Did she even have any tears left?

Apparently she did and allowed herself to quietly sob. Killian took her hand and squeezed.

She shouldn't be drinking, or at least not this much. She had scheduled a press conference for the following day. Tara Jones, as the current head of Jewel of the World, needed to make a public statement on the recent events. Tara knew she wouldn't be able to convince Killian to come home on such short notice. So she brought the press conference to him. Tara needed him by her side, there was no way she was getting through this in one piece. She didn't need him to say a word, just be there.

When to break that news to him? Would he even agree to it? Not that he had a choice. Even though he walked out of the company, his name was still tied to it; he was still a member of the board. Liam and Tara had used his vote as one of theirs against the board to break a tie.

Would he come back to New York City with her? Maybe for the funeral but after that? Would he take his rightful place and run the company with her? Jewel of the World was well known for being family owned and operated, would he let that just go down the drain? And for what? It wasn't True Love that drove him away, maybe that's what it looked like to him, but who was Tara to judge? She found the love of her life and was living the dream. A dream that had recently turned into a nightmare.

Tara finally started to get comfortable on the couch; she knew she was not going back to the inn tonight. She slipped out of her jacket and boots. These items went on the floor; she didn't really care about them. Her head rested on the back of the couch and she just silently stared at the wall. She placed the bottle to her lips and threw her head back. It was empty and no use to her. It was also placed on the floor.

What else was there to say? Or what could she say in her current state of mind? There was one question, one very important question Killian hadn't asked yet. And it had the answer Tara dreaded.

* * *

 **What's the question she dreads? And will Killian come home?**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

There was another question on Killian's mind. "What happened to the shooter?" Honestly he shouldn't even care about the bastard who killed his brother, but if Tara was there, he was curious on how she reacted.

Tara quickly pulled herself together and met his eyes. "I took care of him." She answered with no emotion in her voice, and her eyes were as hard as stone.

Killian had waited long enough, now he needed to express his own emotions. But not in front of her, he did not want his older sister to see him cry. She was the only thing holding him together.

Killian quietly excused himself from the room finally. He stood in the silent hallway; he didn't know what to feel first.

Sadness… anger… depression… all of the above?

But Killian wasn't able to think clearly, the rum began to affect him and he slammed his first into the wall.

The pain shot up his arm and he slid to the floor. Now tears freely ran down his face. No one was watching him, judging him for showing weakness.

Liam was his rock; he was everyone's rock actually. Brilliant, reliable, responsible. Sure, the three of them had their rebellious years. Oh, those were the years. Causing trouble, bringing shame to the family name. The board covered up everything, paying people off, whatever it took. Charges of assault, public drunkenness and general disturbing of the peace just disappeared.

Liam had been the first one to give up the reckless life. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He got his life in order and Heaven sent him Roxanne.

Killian had never seen Liam so happy. He smiled, really smiled and laughed. Liam and Roxanne's relationship seemed to go forever and Liam finally popped the question a few years later. And when Killian left, they were still only engaged.

Killian was supposed to be Liam's best man at the wedding. He had already begun to write his speech. Part of him wondered if Liam was waiting for him to come home. But Killian had that stubborn Jones pride that stopped him from crawling back begging for forgiveness.

Now Killian had finally run out of tears. He picked himself off the floor and reentered his dressing room.

Apparently Tara had cried herself to sleep. He wondered if she had slept during the past few days. He grabbed his long leather coat and draped it over her like a blanket. She looked so broken and small, so different than the image he had of her during their childhood.

Tara was a black belt but quite a girly girl at times. She was brilliant, and capable and sometimes scary. She always had a smart retort, sometimes harsher than needed, that's what mostly got her in trouble. Tara never sugar coated anything; she told everything as it was.

And she was fiercely loyal and protective. Their family had a system, Michael protected his children, Liam protected Tara, Tara protected Killian and Killian protected no one but himself, ever.

Tara had a passionate side too. Killian saw that when she met Neal. There was an instant connection between them. And things were even better when he blended perfectly with their family. Neal didn't have a family, so he was overjoyed that he was welcomed with open arms. Two years after their wedding, Tara and Neal welcomed a beautiful daughter named Sophia.

Killian had babysat enough to know that was what he wanted. That baby had him wrapped around her little finger before she could crawl. Much like her mother did when they were children.

When Tara had said she took care of the shooter, Killian knew she would not let that man leave the room unless it was in a body bag. No one messed with the family, no one.

There would be no more talking tonight. Tomorrow was another day. They still had things to discuss; he knew she had a million things to say. Would she ask him to return to the Jewel of the World, to run the company? Did he even want to do that?

Killian settled in his chair and wished sleep would come quickly.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Tara woke up the next morning with a headache the size of a pirate ship. First thing she noticed was she was not in her bed, or a bed for that matter. She sat up so fast she actually saw stars and landed on the hard floor. What the hell happened last night?

Then the past few days came back to her in a rush. Liam dying, finding Killian in this tiny town, she and Killian put a patch on it. Life needed to stop giving her reasons to drink this much. She sat on the floor, holding her head in her hands, wishing for the pounding to stop.

Tara gave herself ten minutes before attempting to stand up. Her hands clutched a chair and she stood up slowly. Her eyes fell on a water bottle, a small bottle of Advil and a note.

 _T- went to get breakfast. Be back as soon as I can. Your welcome. –K_

She smiled to herself; he was such a good brother, at times. And she was fine waiting around if she hadn't scheduled a press conference at the town hall at noon. Whatever, they could eat on the way. She pulled on her boots and gathered jacket and clutch. Tara opened the dressing room door and found herself nose to nose with the woman from last night. And she wasn't alone. Apparently, some people needed backup.

"You're still here? Was he that good?" She asked harshly, and then peered into the empty room. "He's not even here; guess you weren't worth his time in the morning. I would have rocked his world."

"Amber, let's go before security comes." One of her friends told her, looking around the hallway.

Tara's fingers pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, I can't deal with you and my headache right now so I highly suggest you listen to your friend and leave or I will make you."

Amber's eyes narrowed at her. "Are you threatening me?"

This was not going to end well. Yes, let's pick a fight with the woman who took down a shooter two days before, brilliant idea. If Tara had been in the right frame of mind, she would have tackled the woman. Yes, that was the right frame of mind.

Tara swallowed hard, so much for lying low. She pulled the small knife out of her clutch. "No, I am simply informing you of the danger of continuing to stand in my way…" She played with the blade between her fingers. She had a habit of putting on a show. At least that's how Graham used to word it.

Amber stared and sized Tara up. And the woman came to her senses. "Come on girls, she's not worth the fight." She left the building with her friends.

Tara exited the building a few minutes later and almost screamed as she fought to get her sunglasses on. Who told the sun to be so bright?

She walked through the town hoping to see Killian coming towards her with food. Actually she wanted coffee more than food.

Ten minutes later and Tara was still wandering around the town minding her own business when a car pulled up next to her.

Now what? She thought.

Tara turned to see it was a cop car and of course the sheriff herself stepped out. So the sheriff was the blonde from the diner last night, the one who walked away when Killian attempted to flirt with her. Just Tara's luck. She stopped and put her fakest smile on her face. "Good morning Sheriff, can I help you with something?" Tara asked nicely.

"Morning. I got an anonymous report that you pulled a knife on an innocent bystander. I need you to come down to the station." The sheriff told her, leaving very little room for augment.

Amber was hardly an innocent bystander. Tara did not need this now, she really didn't. She had to get herself and Killian ready for a press conference at the town hall. But she did learn years ago not to mess with the police.

"Fine, whatever you need me to do Sheriff…" Tara had to take a look at the name tag. "Swan." She held out her wrists.

"It's Emma." The sheriff corrected her as she handcuffed Tara and led her to the back of the car. "I'm guessing you know the drill?" Emma observed when Tara settled in the back seat.

"Might have had a few run ins once upon a time." Tara remarked.

Emma settled into the driver's seat then sniffed. "Is that pot?"

Tara shrugged. "One hazard of sleeping on a rock star's couch."

"Didn't even bother with the bed? Must have been a memorable night."

"You're acting like the man has a bed." Tara shook her head. Why had Killian left his perfect life for this hellhole where he slept in his dressing room? Maybe it was the things people did when they were in love, of blinded by love.

The rest of the ride was silent. Tara observed the town's streets. She saw the inn she had already booked two rooms in. And not two blocks from that was the town hall. Good, everything was close.

The car stopped and Tara patiently waited to be let out.

"You're not going to try anything stupid?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Good." Tara was led inside and seated herself opposite the desk. Emma placed Tara's clutch on the desk and began to go through the contents. "One smart phone, a set of keys, one New York license for a Tara Sinead Cassidy. Sinead?" That wasn't a name Emma heard every day.

"I didn't pick it." Tara shrugged her shoulders.

Emma went back to her search. "And a pack of gum, some cash and lip gloss. You carry light, don't you?"

"Only carry what you need to." Tara told her.

"And look…" Emma pulled out the knife. "The weapon in question. Where's the 'it's not mine; line?"

Before Tara was able to answer, the office phone went off. Emma answered it and listened to the caller. Then she slammed it down, hanging it up. "Sometimes, I really hate this town." She went to one of the cells and opened the door.

Tara's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Not at all. I don't trust you wandering around the office. I need to run out. I thought you knew the drill?"

Tara reluctantly shook up. "It's been a while." She walked to the cell, Emma undid the handcuff. Tara stepped inside and turned around only to have the door slammed in her face.

"Thank you. Now sit tight. I still have to take your picture and do paperwork. Start thinking about who you are going to call for bail."

Then Emma finally left, leaving Tara alone in the station that was now dead silent. Now she was alone with her thoughts and without alcohol. Right now this was a horrible combination. She settled on the uncomfortable cot and tried not to think. There was too much going on and now she was behind bars.

She wasn't sure how long she was staring at the wall before new voices come into the station. Tara lifted her head to see Emma leading a very vocal Killian.

* * *

 **Emma! And she already showed up in the story but now she is named.**

 **Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Really, the police station again? As easy on the eyes as the sheriff was, Killian had more important matters to deal with. His sister was more important issues.

He was minding his own business, honestly. He entered the diner and nicely ordered two breakfast platters and two coffees to go. Apparently that was disturbing the peace in the eyes of the diner's owner. She quickly called the sheriff and before Killian could do a thing, he was handcuffed and being led to the station.

The last thing Kilian ever expected to see was Tara in one of the cells. She looked pissed off beyond reason at her current situation. He bit back a laugh. "It's odd to see you on this side of the bars." He greeted her.

"Shut up." She growled, picking herself off the cot and leaving against the wall.

Emma shook her head. "That amazing of a night, huh?"

Tara pinched the top of her nose and Killian had to agree with her, people's assumption of their relationship had to stop.

Emma shoved Killian into the cell next to Tara and locked the door. She went around the office, gathering the needed supplies for her newest guests. Then she looked up at the pair. They were leaning against the wall in the exact same pose: arms crossed, legs crossed at the ankles, and the same expression on their faces. The similarities were spot on.

"Are you two related?" She finally asked.

Tara's let out a sigh. "Wow, she really is blonde."

"Hey!" Emma stood up, suddenly angry. "You want me to add verbal assault to your list of charges?"

"Whatever." Tara said. Killian let out his own sigh. Why did she have to make everything so difficult?

"So apparently, they don't teach manners where you're from."

Finally, Killian stepped in. "Sheriff, allow me to introduce my sister, Tara. She came into town yesterday, taking me completely by surprise."

Tara said nothing, she just kept looking at the clock. Did she have plans? Was she leaving so soon to clean up the mess?

"Do you have somewhere to be?" Emma asked.

"Actually we do." Tara answered. We? What did they have to do? Killian didn't have plans with Tara today.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but whatever your plan is, it is going to have to wait." Emma told her.

The office phone rang again and Emma answered it angrily. She finished her conversation rather quickly then turned the siblings. "There's another disturbance in town, since it seems to be a family thing today, what are the chances it's your brother this time?"

If looks could kill, Emma would have dropped dead with the look Tara was sending her. Killian just looked emotionless and he said something. "Slim to none, actually."

"The two of your sit tight, I'll be right back." Emma left the station.

Silence fell over them.

"Well that was uncalled for." Tara growled, finally having a voice.

"She didn't know." Killian answered back honestly.

They stood in silence. Tara pulled herself off the wall. "Well, I'm done with this shit." She pulled a long pin for her hair, she always came prepared. She walked up to the door of the cell and bent down to pick the lock. Tara shot a crooked smile up at Killian. It was quick and effective.

The lock opened and Tara walked out of the cell.

"Two minutes, you're losing your touch, lass." Killian joked.

"Shut up." But she kept the smile on her face. Tara walked over to the desk and gathered her clutch and then she headed to the door.

"Tara?" Killian called from his cell. She paused. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tara turned to face him slightly confused. Then she remembered. "Right, my knife, can't be without that." She beamed at him before grabbing it and bolting out of the station.

"Tara!" Killian yelled a few times before dropping his head to the bars. Did she really just leave him? Given their history, he couldn't blame her.

Then he heard the jingle of keys and opened his eyes to Tara opening the door of his cell.

"Did you really think I would leave you?" She asked, almost a little hurt.

"Every day." He answered as he followed her out into the street.

She paused suddenly and grabbed the collar of his coat. "You're the only brother I have, I would never leave you. Do you understand me, Killian?"

"Loud and clear." He stated, she let go and they continued to walk down the street towards the inn. "So what plans do you have?"

"We have a press conference at the town hall in two hours."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "We? What's this we?"

She continued walking, not paying attention to him. "I rented two rooms at the inn. We both need to shower, there is no way we can go to a press conference smelling like drugs. I brought your suit, I wasn't sure you had one here…" Finally, she stopped walking and turned to face him, Killian was standing a few feet behind her.

Did Tara have any idea what she was asking of him?

"Killian… I can't do this alone. I need you by my side." She pleaded, her voice almost breaking.

He huffed. "Fine, only because I love you."

"Good." They reached the inn and she handed him a key. "I expect you dressed and ready in forty-five minutes. Room 206."

"Yes Captain." He mock saluted her. She rolled her eyes but smiled before disappearing into her own room.

* * *

 **Ready for a press conference.**

 **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Tara took the quickest shower of her life; she had to get the smell of drugs off of her. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Navy blue dress paired with nude pumps. She wasn't ready to look completely like she was in mourning; she had to be professional now. The real mourning was saved for the wake and the funeral. She just had to hold it together on camera.

She redid her makeup and replaced her jewelry. Now she felt human and like she could take on the world. And she could, as long as Killian was by her side.

Tara left her room and knocked on Killian's door, they were supposed to meet Regina at the town hall in twenty minutes for a run through.

Killian opened the door; at least he was mostly dressed. "Do I have to wear a tie?" He whined, holding up said article of clothing.

"Yes you do." Came the stern answer.

He rolled his eyes and threw it around his neck. He stared at himself in the mirror and actually began to play with it. Tara heaved a sigh.

"You forgot how to tie one?"

"Being a rock star doesn't call for ties." Killian reasoned.

"But they call for head to toe leather?" She took the tie from his hand and did it for him. She had a ton of practice, Neal wasn't the best at ties.

"Tara, you and me, we never did a press conference before. At the one after… Dad died, we let Liam do all the talking." He was sweating bullets.

"I know, we let him do the hard work while we just stood there. The easy days are over." Tara remarked sadly. She finished the knot and smoothed out his shirt.

"How's Roxanne?" Killian asked.

That made Tara pause. Their almost sister in law was a complete wreck when Liam died. "She's in a bad place. Robin was the one who told her. I had her staying with me and Neal until I left. Her mother is with her now. No one wants to her to be alone yet."

"She's going to need support to get through the wake and the funeral." Killian remarked.

"That's what we are there for. To lean on each other. Grab your jacket, let's go."

They exited the inn and walked down the street to the town hall. It had a retro feel to it. They entered the building and saw the place was buzzing with the media. They were immediately greeted by Regina Mills.

"There you two are. I have your script ready." The public relations officer handed a sheet of paper to Tara.

"Thank you, Regina." Tara said, taking the sheet and reading it over.

"Regina?" Killian asked. It was never just Regina, it had always been Miss Mills, the woman who looked at him like a disobedient child. And Tara had never been her biggest fan.

"Nice to see you too Killian." Regina greeted him.

"Are we all friends now?" Killian was confused.

"A lot has changed since you left." Tara responded then turned to Regina. "This works, I just do not want to do a question and answer part.

"Did not think you would. Are you ready?"

Yes, wait no. Oh, could you make sure none of Killian's fan girls are able to come in. And also the sheriff." Tara asked Regina.

The look on Regina's face told Killian had not that much had changed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I was my normal charming self." Tara shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, people, you heard her. No fan girls and no sheriff." Regina was very good at taking control.

There was a podium, the Storybrooke town crest had been removed and replaced with the Jewel of the World logo. Regina placed Tara behind it and Killian was pulled to her right side. The cameras were a few feet away, behind the handful of audience members, all from the press.

"And we are live in three… two…" Regina mouthed one and pointed to Tara.

Tara looked at the bright light in her eyes and knew the whole world could see her.  
"Good afternoon, I would like to thank you all for attending this press conference." She began to read from the script. "As you are all aware, my brother Liam was shot and killed two days ago." She sounded so robotic, well she had to be or she would start crying again. "We are launching a full scale internal investigation to understand the motive behind this horrific act." Now for the part that scared her. "I have taken full control of the Jewel of the World shipping as CEO and will try to lead the company with the same integrity into the future. I ask for your thoughts and prayers during this difficult time. I will not be taking any questions at this time." Tara nodded and moved to leave her post.

"Is it true that you and Killian were in jail this morning?" One of the reporters asked.

"Was the killing for something in your past?"

"What happened to the shooter?"

"Is it true it was a board member?"

"What part of no questions do you people not understand?" Tara felt her self-control and her patience wearing dangerously thin.

Killian had stood by his sister's side during that whole speech without a single word, he was stone. But he saw her distress and jumped in to save her. He touched her arm and moved into her place behind the podium. "To follow up with what my sister said…" He started. Tara only stared, unsure what he would say.

"Rock on Killian." Apparently, the reporters were fans.

"Thank you for that but that is not why we are here today. This company, my family, suffered a tragedy. One that will force us to rebuild and grow. It's times like this that reminds us to treasure our family and friends. You may not know this, but I had a falling out with my siblings three years ago. The last time we spoke, it was memorable for all the wrong reasons. I fully regret how my brother and I parted ways. So take our experience as a lesson. Don't wait until it is too late to tell someone how much you love them how much you care. Because when they are gone, no matter how loud you shout and cry, they won't hear you. Thank you." Killian ended his speech with a nod before placing a hand on Tara's shoulder and leading her off the make shift stage.

They went into a side room. Tara just stared at him. "Wow. She said softly.

"Did that surprise you?" He asked, already loosening his tie.

"Yes, I know you have a way with words, just not usually those kinds of words. Thank you."

"For you, anything."

Regina joined them and had a shocked look on her face. "Killian, that was impressive." Maybe he wasn't such a screw up.

Killian nodded.

Tara's phone rang and she quickly answered it. She paused then handed it out to Killian. "It's Roxanne; she wants to talk to you."

* * *

 **Who would have thought Killian could say those words? So the would be sister-in-law wants to talk to him, is this good?**

 **Reviews please?**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

Emma time.

* * *

Emma Swan couldn't say she hated Storybrooke any more than she already did. The town drunks, the breaking and entering, all little stupid things, she wanted so much more. Every night, she wished on a star that she could move on to bigger and better things. Something, hopefully in the New York City police office. That's where the action was.

She reentered the sheriff station, ready to deal with the Jones siblings. Only neither of them were there. Both doors were wide open and Tara's clutch was gone. She was barely gone; they could not have gotten far.

Emma bolted out of the station and looked around at the quiet streets. She decided to check the diner first. She ran over and threw open the front door.

"Did they come in here?" She asked the woman behind the counter.

"Who?"

"Jones and the woman he left with last night? Did they come in here?"

"Emma, you mean them?" The waitress pointed up to the TV screen over their heads.

 _"_ _Good afternoon. I would like to thank you all for attending this press conference. As you all know by now, my brother Liam was shot and killed yesterday_."

Tara was on the screen with Killian standing next to her. They looked so professional. Their brother had been murdered… Jewel of the World… Wait, were they the people Emma read about in the newspaper? All she knew for sure was that they were down at the town hall.

It took what seemed like forever to get inside. Not even showing her badge helped with the security. Emma thought that Tara had warned them about her. That woman was high on her list of people she disliked.

She was only allowed inside when the conference was over. She escorted to a back room when Tara and another woman were talking. Killian was on the phone in a corner.

"Tara and Killian Jones, Jewel of the World, as in the second largest shipping company on the Eastern seaboard?" Emma knew her stuff.

"Third largest and thank you so much for that wonderful reminder." Tara said.

"And you are?" The other woman asked.

"Sheriff Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills, the Jewel's public relations officer." Regina introduced herself.

"You don't get paid enough." Emma commented.

"Tell me something I don't know. Can I help you with something, Sheriff?"

"Third largest? What happened?" Killian was finally off the phone and stared at Tara confused.

"Yeah, like I said, a lot has happened while you were gone." She couldn't meet his eyes. "What did Roxanne say?"

"Oh, she saw the conference and wanted to say thank you for my speech about family and can't wait to see me at home." Killian handed his sister her phone back.

"Home? You two are not going home. You have fines. He was disturbing the peace…" Emma began.

Regina looked at Killian who instantly defended himself. "I was only getting breakfast. Honest truth."

Emma continued. "And she pulled a knife on someone."

Regina then turned to Tara who did not defend herself. She was not ashamed of what she did.

"Just pay the fine, Regina. Forget this ever happened." Tara told her.

"Really, you think you can shell out money and all your problems go away?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Actually, that's how this family works…" Killian jumped in.

Tara whirled on him. "Really, you have to bring that up?"

* * *

 **What happened in the past? Who did they try to pay off?**

 **Reviews please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, so like the show, this story has flashbacks. They will all be in Italics.**

 **Sorry this is sad Jones kids time to start the flashbacks.**

* * *

 _Tara looked around the room and was happy with the result of the Christmas party. She was still getting used to party planning and had to ask a million questions. It was held on the top floor of their office building._

 _The annual Christmas party was for family members and employees of the Jewel of the World. But by this point in time, most of the employees were family._

 _She saw Sophia playing with Kathleen. Tara's daughter adored her older cousin. Well, technically, Kathleen was Tara's cousin, so Sophia's first cousin once removed. But no one had time for that._

 _Someone began to play "Silent Night" on the grand piano and suddenly Tara knew she wasn't alone. Liam stood next to her. "They are looking for more singers." He remarked casually._

 _"_ _Liam, you know I can't." She had made a promise to herself years ago._

 _"_ _Can't or won't?"_

 _"_ _It still hurts too much. Since he died…"_

 _"_ _I know, and you know, he wouldn't want you to dwell on the past. He wouldn't want you to be still be sad three years later."_

 _"_ _Liam," Tara turned to him. "I'll make a deal with you, before you die, you will hear me sing again."_

 _"_ _Deal." They shook on it. "So where's Killian's date?"_

 _Tara looked around the room. "I don't know; I haven't even seen him yet. What's her name again?"_

 _"_ _Mia, I think. I'm not sure."_

 _They scanned the room and finally spotted Killian and he was not alone._

 _"_ _She's a bit older than him…" Tara commented._

 _"_ _Be nice. Look, they are walking this way."_

 _"_ _Merry Christmas." Killian warmly greeted his siblings. "Liam, Tara, this is Milah. Milah, my brother Liam and my sister Tara."_

 _Milah, not Mia. The woman shook hands with both Liam and Tara. "It's so nice to meet the both of you. Killian talks about you two constantly." She sounded nice._

 _Tara tried not to make it obvious she was sizing up her brother's date. She was definably older than him, black curly hair, dark brown eyes and there was something about her Tara did not like. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

 _"_ _All good things I hope." Liam joked._

 _"_ _Knowing us, probably not." Tara said, half- jokingly._

 _That comment went unheard. "Milah, two other people I want you to meet. My brother in law, Neal and my soon to be sister in law Roxanne." Both Neal and Roxanne noticed the new comer and didn't want to be left out._

 _"_ _So this is the rest of the family? It's so nice to meet all of you." Milah said._

 _Killian looked across the room and saw a former classmate. He kissed Milah's cheek and went to talk to him._

 _Milah now looked slightly uncomfortable. The Jones had that effect on people. "Killian said you planned the whole party Tara. You did an amazing job."_

 _"_ _Thank you." Tara smiled._

 _Then Milah's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and frowned when she looked at the screen. "I need to take this, it's my husband." She walked off outside, leaving the family members stunned._

 _Roxanne and Neal were stunned into silence. Liam and Tara were fuming._

 _"_ _Did she just say husband?" Tara asked._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _So I wasn't hearing things?"_

 _"_ _Where is he? I'm going to kill him." Liam took off with Tara following close behind. "Killian, a word now." Liam roughly grabbed his brother by the arm. He and Tara led Killian into a small side room._

 _Liam was just about shaking in rage. At least Tara had a grip on her emotions. "Killian, so Milah…" She started._

 _"_ _Yeah, isn't she great?" He actually had a silly love sick look on his face._

 _"_ _I'm sure she is, but there's one problem…"_

 _Liam cut her off. "She's married! Milah is a married woman! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" He usually wasn't the one to get mad but he did have that famous Jones tempter._

 _"_ _I knew she was married." Killian answered sheepishly._

 _"_ _You knew?" Tara was astonished and appalled._

 _"_ _She's stuck in a loveless marriage." Killian tried to keep the whine out of his voice. Why didn't they understand? "I make her happy."_

 _"_ _That's all well and good…" Tara was trying to be reasonable._

 _"_ _Break it off." Liam told him forcefully_

 _"_ _What? Not a bloody chance." Killian was taken back._

 _"_ _Killian, we are the real heads of this company, members of the board. We can't afford to make the family or the company look bad. We moved on since those days." Tara was trying to be gentle. Maybe marriage and motherhood calmed her down a lot._

 _"_ _No, I am not going to break it off with Milah." Killian stormed out of the room._

 _This left Tara and Liam alone. Liam heaved a sigh and went to the bar. He was a bit heavy handed with the whiskey._

 _"_ _Make it two." Tara told him, leaning on the edge of the couch._

 _"_ _Wasn't even going to ask." He handed her the glass. They clicked glasses and drained them. "What is he thinking? A married woman." Liam was bewildered._

 _"_ _He's not thinking with that head." Tara commented. Then she thought about the current situation. "So we need Milah gone?" Liam nodded. "I know a person."_

 _He looked up at her hopeful. "Who?" But her reaction to his question set him up in arms. "No, absolutely not. You are not taking her out. We are better than that."_

 _"_ _Then what's our limit?" She tried another course of action. Liam caught her meaning and sighed. "Liam, we have dealt with the board long enough to know how to make people disappear."_

 _"_ _Two. Your limit is two." Liam answered her._

 _"_ _Alright, I'll get it done."_

* * *

 _A week later, Tara sat in her favorite coffee shop, waiting for Milah. The woman had accepted Tara's offer for coffee._

 _Milah walled in and spotted Tara instantly. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Hello, I'm so glad you called me. I didn't see you much at the party. Thank you for giving me a chance." She said._

 _"_ _Yeah, I am giving you a chance…" Tara cut right to the chase. She never been one to beat around the bush. Liam was usually a bit more diplomatic. "I'm giving you a chance to walk away." Tara slid a check across the table. "Two million dollars. You stay away from my brother."_

 _Milah stared at the check then at Tara. "Are you bribing me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am."_

 _"_ _I'm not taking it. I am not walking away from Killian." At least she didn't cause a scene. Which was more than could be said for Killian later._

* * *

 _"_ _So she didn't take it? We are royally screwed." Liam said. Tara was sitting on the edge of his desk._

 _"_ _Nope, didn't even touch the check…"_

 _Then the door was flung open and there stood a mad as all hell Killian. "Never trust a smiling crocodile. That's what I told Milah. Inviting her to coffee and then bribing her? I thought I only had to worry about the two faced board members. But no, it's my own family that stabbed me in the back!" He yelled._

 _"_ _We are just looking out for you brother." Liam tried to stay calm though Tara could see his hand shaking._

 _"_ _This is looking out for me? Ruining my life?"_

 _"_ _She's bad news, Killian. A lonely woman stuck in a loveless marriage who hooks up with a young handsome rich single man…" Tara started to say._

 _"_ _Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Killian yelled and actually threw a bottle of whiskey. It shattered against the wall._

 _Tara silenced her scream with her hand over her mouth._

 _"_ _Are you seriously throwing a fit, little brother? You think that you're a child and will just get what you want?" Liam asked. That might have been a bit below the belt. Killian fist came out and almost made contact with Liam's jaw._

 _Tara jumped in between her brothers. "No! Stop it, both of you! You're acting like children! Killian, walk it off!" She screamed._

 _The men stared at each other. There was an eerie silence in the room. Tara had not moved her hands from either brother's chest. Her eyes went from Killian to Liam and back._

 _Killian spoke first. "Neither of you are using good form. You're as bad as the board. All you care about is how this family and how this company looks…"_

 _"_ _Dad would be disappointed in how you are conducting yourself, Killian…' Liam said._

 _"_ _Any other dearly departed relations you want to bring into this? There's a circle of Hell reserved for traitors. Maybe I'll see the both of you there." Killian said before storming out of the room._

 _Liam slumped into the couch, his head in his head. He heard the distinct click of ice. "Tara, now is not the time…"_

 _"_ _Our little brother told us to go to Hell. It calls for a drink." She handed him a half full glass of whiskey._

 _He did accept it. "What are we going to do now?"_

 _"_ _Drink, then sleep. And tomorrow, we fix this somehow with Killian." Tara informed him._

 _Silence filled the room as they drank._

* * *

 _Tara entered the building, still fighting a slight hangover. She had barely slept last night, not that she really was surprised. She walked down the hall to her office. Then she froze in her tracks. Was Killian's office…? No, it couldn't be…_

 _She back pedaled and her worse fears were realized. Killian's office was empty. Every personal item was gone. Tara bolted down the hall into Liam's office. "Where the hell is he? His office is empty!" She yelled._

 _"_ _Shhh… can you not yell?" Liam begged, apparently he was also dealing with a hangover._

 _"_ _Where is Killian, Liam?" She didn't bother lowering her voice._

 _Liam looked up, confused. Then he ran down to Killian's office and just stared. Then he turned to the secretary. "Noelle, call Killian now!" Liam never yelled at the staff, but his brother was missing._

 _"_ _I saw him very early this morning. He came in here and packed up everything. He seemed very mad and didn't even say good bye." Noelle informed him. "The cell number is going to voice mail."_

 _"_ _Try the land line for his apartment." Tara had calmed down._

 _"_ _Disconnected." Noelle said after she tried calling._

 _Liam turned to his sister almost helplessly. She understood. "I'll pull some strings at the police station. I will find him."_

* * *

 **Ouch. That's pretty much all I can say.**

 **Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Back to Storybrooke and dealing with the Sheriff.**

* * *

Tara shook her head; she hated being reminded of past heartbreak. Maybe she and Liam had acted rashly. But now was not the time to dwell on that, there were other things to deal with. Regina noticed the level of tension in the room and pulled a checkbook out of her purse. "I think this should cover both of the Jones." She handed a check over to Emma.

Emma's eyes widened when she saw the number. It would feed a small county. This family certainly had money to throw around. It took her a moment to recover. "Yeah, this would be enough."

"Ok good. Now we have a plane to catch." Tara was ready to show Emma out.

"Right…" Emma did start to head to the door. But she stopped. "I'm sorry for your loss." They had all started on the wrong foot and she did not want to end it the same way.

She received a half grateful look from both of the Jones. Then Sheriff Swan left the town hall.

"Plane to where…?" Killian asked. Honestly, he should have known, he just wanted to hear the word.

"Home." Tara answered him.

"Tara, I can't. I have a show to do later." He couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Give me one reason why this show is more important." Regina demanded. This was for his brother and Killian wanted to stay far away. Did his guilt still go that deep?

"I own Gold, my manager, money. A lot of money, like an arm and a leg." Killian hung his head.

"Money for what?" Regina kept asking.

Tara held her hand up, she knew why but didn't want to have to put Killian through it. "Medical bills." She answered then turned back to Killian. "How much?"

"Twenty-five hundred."

Tara didn't even bat an eyelash and only nodded. "Okay." Then she went to the door.

"Okay? That's all you can say? Wait, where are you going?" Killian said then he caught on. "No… absolutely not. You are not going to pay him for me." He followed her to the door and blocked her.

Tara gently shoved Killian aside. "Killian, you are the only brother I have left. I've got this." She left the room and went to find the mysterious Mr. Gold.

* * *

It was a simple small office; no one was at the front desk so Tara saw herself right into his back office.

Gold was a middle age man who looked like he was much more than met the eye. He sat behind his large desk and didn't look up when he heard the door open. "Do you need something, dearie?" He assumed it was the secretary. When there was no answer, he looked up. "Miss Cassidy, or is it Miss Jones? What can I do for you?" He didn't miss a beat. Gold clearly knew exactly who she was. The Jones genes were strong.

"Its Mrs. Cassidy today, this visit is personal." Tara told him. Cassidy was her personal name; Jones was strictly for business. Then she pulled out a check from her clutch and placed it on the desk.

Gold stared at it confused. "Why?"

"Because no matter how stupid their actions are, they are still family." She informed him, the meaning was not lost on him. "So that's what Killian owes you plus some. Is his deal fulfilled?"

Gold looked at the check and nodded. "It will do."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Tara told him completely business like. She turned to leave.

"Miss Cassidy…" He called after her and she forced herself to face him. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Tara nodded, taking a bit of sincerity from the man. She left Gold's office and the building as fast as she could without making it look like she was running away. Walk casual she told herself. She checked her watch; she had been in there for five minutes, four minutes and thirty seconds longer than she wanted to be.

Did that man give her the creeps or what? That was uncomfortable, how had Killian been able to deal with him for three years?

Tara needed a moment to quiet her mind. Her hand automatically went to her cross charm on her necklace. That place would work.

* * *

 **Gold is creepy. His part in this story is done. Emma however... We will be seeing much more of her. Any idea on where Tara went?**

 **Reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **If you haven't noticed, Killan and Tara are Catholic. Storybrooke has a church, I am probably going to Hell for the name I picked. Oh well, Lucifer is quite nice to look at.**

* * *

Tara pushed the doors of the church open. Storybrooke's Church of the Sacred Heart was no St Patrick's Cathedral, but it would have to do. She dipped her finger in the holy water and crossed herself. Already she felt calmer.

The church was empty and quiet, just the way Tara needed it. She took the third pew on the right. The kneeler went down and she began to pray.

Her mind was a jumble; there was so much going on, so many things out of her control. She knew just about every prayer in the book. So her mind went directly to one.

 _God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I can't change, the courage to change the things I can't and the wisdom to change the things I can._ She prayed silently in her head. What more could she possibly ask for? Her older brother had been murdered for mysterious reasons, there was the wake and the funeral, there was also the company to manage and finally there was her younger brother.

It was another few minutes in the pew before Tara crossed herself and stood up. She walked toward the door and stopped by a huge statue of Jesus and the rows of candles. She should light one, it was only right. Tara pulled a dollar from her clutch and placed it in the slot. Then she lit a candle. "Liam, I miss you so much." She whispered.

Finally, she walked out. The sunlight hit her eyes and it took her a moment to adjust. Sitting on the steps of the church was Killian. Tara was shocked and slightly confused.

He heard footsteps behind him and stood up. "I had a feeling this would be where you were." Killian answered her unspoken question.

"Why didn't you come in?" Tara asked. Killian didn't answer. His hand went to scratch behind his ear. She then understood why. "Sinners in the hands of an angry God much?"

"Afraid I was going to burst into flames if I walked in." He admitted.

She gave a little laugh but then turned serious. "You know you are going to have to enter a church?"

Killian nodded. Yes, he knew that, the funeral. He dreaded that whole bloody ordeal.

"You know; you could have told me you made a deal with the devil. Gold is bloody demon." Tara shivered slightly.

"Well, you never asked." Killian half joked. "I'm sorry; I should have warned you about him. Did he punch himself in the face?"

She caught the inside joke. "No, not this time. Hey," Tara touched his arm. "You ready to go home?" He didn't have a voice. "Come on, the place is waiting."

Together they walked to the small airport; Regina had made sure their bags were already there. Tara and Killian boarded the plane and took their seats. Killian had to look around the cabin. This was the same private jet from years ago; it was a part of his past. But he was a completely different person.

Killian looked over and saw Tara rubbing her cross pendant between her fingers. He knew exactly what she was doing and decided it was a good idea. He said a quiet quick pray to St. Christopher for a safe trip.

"Killian, buckle up. We should be home in a few hours." Regina gently told him. Sometimes she had to be mom for him.

"Of course." He buckled then turned back to Regina. "Regina…thank you, for looking out for them."

Regina was completely blindsided by his declaration, but she heard the honestly behind it. "Your welcome. Just don't make my job any harder."

"I'm a Jones, no promises." He actually gave her a smirk.

A few seats away, Tara was curled up in a blanket. And she unwillingly fell asleep…

* * *

 **FYI- I updated my profile. There's a ton of info there, if anyone is interested.**

 **Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sorry, another sad flashback. Ok, super sad. Like get the tissues.**

* * *

 _Tara was running late for the afternoon's board meeting, the parent teacher conference had run long. Sophia was doing well in school, so well in fact that she could skip a grade. But first Neal and Tara had to weigh all their options._

 _"_ _So sorry I'm late." She told everyone in the board room when she entered. Liam sat at one end of the large table looking over an open folder with the numbers for the quarter._

 _As soon as Tara took her seat, Ursula slid a folder over to her. The numbers were not good; they weren't terrible either. But the Jewel of the World had seen better days._

 _"_ _As you can see, numbers are down but so is the economy. We aren't the only ones suffering. But we just have to roll with the punches and we will get through this slow time." Liam was saying, he sounded so confident._

 _But of course someone had to argue with him. Felix actually stood up. "Yes the numbers are down, but you are acting like this is the first time. The profit of the company has been dropping for the past two years…"_

 _"_ _Numbers drop and they always come back up." Tara replied, not looking up from the folder. She had to put him back in his place._

 _"_ _Maybe if the head board members paid more attention to the company and less time on their personal lives, the Jewel wouldn't be in this situation…" Cora said delicately._

 _"_ _At least we have personal lives, unlike some people." Tara cut in. She never liked any of the board members, but they had done so much for her in the past. So it was a hate/ tolerate relationship. And Tara knew Liam felt the same way._

 _Liam held up a hand, hoping to stop Tara from saying anything stupid. "And what situation would that be exactly?" He knew where this conversation was going but he wanted to straight out hear it._

 _"_ _Maybe you haven't noticed, but Jewel of the World has dropped to number three." Cora said._

 _And it was Peter who took the cake. "To make everything easier for all parties involved, maybe you should hand over the company to the board. We have been running it longer than you and Tara…"_

 _Liam finally got to his feet to stare down the man. "That's Mrs. Cassidy to you." He growled. "And I would never dream of handing over control to any of you. This company has been in my, in our family for five generations and I would be dead before I let you get your greedy hands on it…"_

 _A sick smile crossed Peter's face. "Interesting choice of words, Mr. Jones…" He remarked and pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket._

 _Tara was the first to react, or would have been if Sidney hadn't grabbed her and pulled her under the table. Maybe it was to protect her. There were the other members under there._

 _But Tara had to get to Liam, he was the one who needed protection. She twisted out of Sidney's grip and crawled to the other end of the table but stopped and suddenly everything was in slow motion and she heard nothing._

 _Liam's face had shock, horror and utter betrayal written all over it. He took a step back then fell to the floor. His shirt was quickly turning red, right over his heart._

 _Now she found her voice, which ended up being a scream. This was not happening; this could not be happening. Her eyes were trained on Liam's form, she focused on his chest. He was still breathing so she prayed she could take down Peter._

 _Suddenly her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged out from under the table. Peter stood over her, gun aimed at her head. "One down, two to go…"_

 _He meant to kill her and then kill Killian, was he planning on wiping out the whole family?_

 _But she was never powerless. She kicked him in the knee, he lost grip on the gun, but not before firing it. The bullet hit the floor a few inches from Tara's head. The gun fell to the floor and Tara dove for it. Peter thought he was quicker but ended up getting a heel to the face._

 _Tara finally held the gun and pulled herself to her feet. She stood over Peter, gun aimed at him._

 _"_ _You have fire, Tara. I like fire." There was something cruel and unsettling behind his voice._

 _She was going to kill him, there was no way around it. And good form dictated that she should not shoot a man on the ground. But at this point who cared about good form. Now where to shoot? Head or the chest. Well, Liam had been shot in the chest so…_

 _"_ _Interesting choice of words." Then Tara Cassidy fired the fatal shot. Peter was dead._

 _Now Tara dropped the gun and flew to Liam's side. "Liam, I'm right here, just hold on…"_

 _Liam grabbed her hand with what little strength he had left. "I know… there's so much pain…"_

 _Tara placed her hands over his heart in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Help is on its way… Someone call 911!" She screamed to the room. "You are going to be fine."_

 _"_ _Tara, you that's not true… Do me a favor… Tell Roxanne I'm sorry. Tara, tell her I love her and I made her wait…"_

 _"_ _You can tell her yourself and then the two of you can make it official…"_

 _"_ _I'll send Mom and Dad your love, little sister…"_

 _"_ _Liam, shut up! Stop talking like that right now!" She wanted to hit him, knock some sense into him. Make him believe that everything was going to be alright, but nothing would ever be alright._

 _Liam began to whisper things and Tara bent close to hear him. Then Liam Patrick Jones breathed his last._

 _Tara finally let the tears flow freely and she loudly sobbed, not caring if she made a scene. A set of hands were suddenly on her shoulders, attempting to pull her away from Liam._

 _"_ _No, I can't leave him! No, I won't. Liam, wake up!" Tara cried._

 _"_ _Tara, he's gone." Said an emotionless voice near her ear._

 _"_ _No, he can't be! Liam, this isn't funny, wake up now!" She screamed. She planned on screaming until her voice was horse or until Liam woke up, which ever came first._

 _"_ _Tara, I'm sorry."_

 _Tara froze and her eyes met Robin's. He was calm but she could tell he was holding his feelings back. He was as broken as she was._

 _Now her eyes traveled the room. All of the members were gone, moved into another room. Medical personnel were near Peter's body. There was crime scene tape across the door. Beyond that, Tara could see Regina talking to a police officer._

 _"_ _Ma'am, we need to take him." Someone addressed her._

 _Tara attempted to cover Liam's body with her own, to shield and protect it, but Robin was faster. His strong arms wrapped around her and he just held her as Liam's lifeless body was put on a gurney, a white sheet placed over it and wheeled out of the room. She fought and screamed the whole time, but she was too weak to break his grip._

 _"_ _He can't be gone; he can't be gone! Liam, come back to me… Liam!"_

 _From some faraway place, she heard her name and recognized the voice._

* * *

 **Sorry, but you had to know what happened.**

 **FYI- I just finished writing this story. So very proud. You will still being reading into next year.**

 **Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Back to the story and it's time for family.**

* * *

Robin's embrace faded and Tara was gently being woken up in her chair of the private jet.

"Tara, wake up, you're having a bad dream.

She opened her eyes and saw her brother, just not the one she really wanted at the moment.

Killian stood over her, concern clearly written on his face. He had a pretty good idea what his sister had been dreaming about but was not ready to ask for details. "Your makeup is running." He brought a hand up to wipe the mascara.

"Thanks, I am used to that by now. Killian… he loved you. Those were Liam's last words." Tara told him.

Killian Jones wanted to believe his sister's words but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He just nodded in response.

They all existed the plane and Tara looked around confused. Where was Neal? He was supposed to meet them here.

Her question was half answered when she heard her name yelled across the tarmac. Before Tara could say a word, a red haired woman flung herself into Tara's arms.

"I wish the circumstances were better for my visit." Elizabeth told her.

Tara nodded and hugged the woman tight. Elizabeth was Tara's best friend from across the pond. They had known each other for years, ever since the Jones family's first trip to Ireland.

Elizabeth broke the hug first. "Darling, you're crying…" She took out a tissue and attempted to fix Tara's make up.

"Did not think I had any tears left at this point." Tara gave a strangled laugh. "It's good to see you."

"You really think I would let my best friend go through something this tragic alone?"

"I'm not really alone…" Tara said, turning to see Killian still standing a few feet away.

Elizabeth looked shocked but pleasantly surprised to see the missing Jones sibling slowly walking towards her. There were a million things she could have said but smartly decided against it. "It's good to good you, Killian."

"Likewise, it's been too long." Killian said, instantly regretting that.

Elizabeth bit back the "And whose fault is that?". The gravity of the situation got the best of her and she hugged him.

Regina walked up to the group, all their bags were on a wagon being dragged by an airport worker. Her face lit up when she saw who else was standing there.

Robin Loxley was the head of the security team and one of the bravest men she knew. She walked right up to him and embraced him.

Killian stared at them shocked and his eyes brows shot up to his hairline when they began kissing.

Robin did pull back eventually and turned to Killian. "Glad to have you back, mate." His hand was out to shake.

"Nice to see you too." Killian somehow managed to say, his eyes darted to Tara. What was going on here? Regina was never the friendliest and most open person, so this seemed so out of the ordinary.

"Well, you have been gone for three years. A lot has happened." Tara informed him as they all began to walk to the waiting car. "Oh new development on the home front, no more Gaelic in front of Roxanne. She understands it now and will answer back."

"As long as Regina didn't learn, we are good." Years ago, when the siblings were not on good terms with Regina, they would be able to talk about her in Gaelic and she would never know. "Remember when we taught Graham dirty words?"

"Dad grounded all three of us for a month."

Once they were all seated and buckled, Tara turned to Elizabeth. "I thought Neal was meeting us here."

"Sophia has a small cold, Neal stayed home with her."

Tara instantly became worried. Neal hadn't said anything when she had called earlier that day.

"If you want to go right home, that's fine. Robin and I will go to the office." Regina offered. The Jewel was closed for another week, while the investigation was going on. Both Robin and Regina needed to be there to oversee things.

Home, that's where Tara needed to be.

* * *

Sophia was in bed with a red nose and a small empty medicine cup. Tara made sure she kissed her husband before going in to see her daughter.

No fever, must just be a runny nose, nothing to worry about. Tara placed a soft kiss on her daughter's head.

"Mommy?" Nothing seemed to get past Sophia.

"Yes, baby?"

"Did you bring Uncle Killian home?" It had been so long since Sophia asked about her uncle.

"Yes I did."

"Can I see him?"

"Not right now, you need rest."

"But what if he leaves again?"

That broke Tara's heart. "I will make sure he doesn't leave again."

"Ok." Sophia snuggled under the blankets.

Tara left the room and walked to the living room. Killian was sitting there with Neal and Elizabeth. It was uncomfortable. Why was it uncomfortable? Things had never been uncomfortable before, their family had always loud and fun.

"So the prodigal son returns home." Neal was saying. There were so many other things he wanted to say. He kind of wanted to punch Killian, for walking out on all of them and leaving the running of the company to Liam and Tara. But mostly for having Tara deal with Liam's murder alone.

"Yes, this wasn't how I pictured my return though." Killian said coolly.

"So you were planning on coming home?" Neal sounded shocked.

Elizabeth braced herself for punches but Tara spoke up first.

"I don't need this right now; I really don't need this from either of you. We are dealing with a tragedy and we need have each other's backs. What happened happened, move on. Do I make myself clear?" Her blue eyes bounced between her brother and her husband.

"Yes." Killian was the first to answer.

"Yes." Neal said. He didn't like when the family fought either.

"Good. Alright, I'm ordering take out. Then we all need sleep. We are meeting with the funeral director and Father Brian in the morning."

* * *

Hours later, there was finally some normalcy. Sophia woke up and joined them. She was over the moon to have her uncle back. She filled him in on everything, what she was leaning in school, the play and the sports she was trying out for. He hung to her every word. Why had he let his anger get the best of him and how did he leave all this behind?

There were laughs and jokes, almost like nothing had changed.

They stayed at Tara and Neal's apartment all day. Eventually Sophia had to go back to bed and Elizabeth had to head back to her hotel.

Dishes were cleaned and put away, good bye were said. Which left an unsure Killian. Where was he staying?

Tara understood and handed a key over to him. He recognized it instantly. It was the key to his apartment.

"It's just the way you left it. I will see you in the morning." Tara told him.

"Thank you. See the two of you tomorrow." Killian said to both Tara and Neal.

"Killian I'm sorry I got bent out of shape. I'm glad you're back." Neal told him. He was Neal's only brother in law now, there was no room for disagreements between them.

"Good night." Killian hugged Neal and kissed his sister before leaving the apartment to go home. How was he supposed to feel about going back there?

Neal watched him go and turned to Tara. "It's still a miracle you got him to come back."

"He did put up a little fight, but I was able to convince him."

"You are very good at that. Have I told you that I love you?" Neal pulled her into his arms.

Tara grinned up at him. "Not today."

"Well, I love you." And he kissed her.

She did love him, her husband, her true love. And she loved their story…

* * *

 **I think this chapter has the most heartbreaking line and it's from Sophia. "What if he leaves again?"**

 **Aww, Regina is with Robin and happy.**

 **Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time._**

 ** _Ok, so this is how Neal and Tara met and their romance. It has some nice sibling moments. There are so needed._**

* * *

 _Tara's father, Michael, was part of New York's elite. So naturally he was invited to all the events. Including the opening of art galleries. While he had no taste in art, Michael liked to help the community and the up and coming artists. So there he was, along with Killian, Liam and Roxanne staring at a painting of… something. Abstract art was so not this thing._

 _Where was Tara? She was late again. And she had a body guard now, Michael was paying that boy to be on time._

 _Suddenly Tara was part of their group. "What did I miss?" She asked, slightly out of breath._

 _"_ _Well, there was a bear on a unicycle and a dog jumping through flaming hoops." Killian told her with a straight face._

 _Tara's blue eyes widened and she looked at Liam._

 _"_ _Yeah, there was parade of elephants and monkeys hanging from the ceiling." He added._

 _"_ _Dad!"_

 _Michael had to shake his head, they still acted like children._

 _"_ _Stop it, the two of you." Roxanne took Tara's side. "You did miss the singing parrots though." She had to get in on the fun._

 _Tara finally laughed. It was so amazing how well Roxanne fit into their family. She was like the sister Tara never had._

 _Later, Tara found herself standing in front of a painting when she was joined by a mysterious man. "And I thought the beauty was only on the walls." He commented, his eyes staring at the painting._

 _"_ _Is that the best pick up line you have?" Tara asked, sipping her wine. She was amused. Guys walking up to her to flirt was normal but they usually had something better than that._

 _"_ _Can I try again?" He asked._

 _Tara turned to look at him and was not disappointed. He was good looking, more on the cute side than handsome but no complaints from Tara. "Be my guest. The floor is yours."_

 _"_ _This whole world is so depressing that I need to find something better to focus on."_

 _Tara bit back a smile, she had an idea where he was going with his pick-up line. "Should we find another piece to look at?"_

 _Finally, he turned to face her, warm brown eyes met her twinkling blue ones. "I think…" And he took a step closer. "I don't have to look far."_

 _"_ _What caught your eye?" Tara asked, she heard her own heart beating loud in her chest._

 _"_ _Quite possibly the most beautiful creature in here." He took her hand. "Neal." He introduced himself._

 _"_ _Tara." She assumed he was going to professionally shake her hand. But instead, he actually kissed her hand._

 _And suddenly they were not alone. Michael came striding over following by Liam and Kilian. "Mr. Cassidy, this art is breathtaking. Where do you get your inspiration?"_

 _Tara's eyes widened. "You're the artist?"_

 _"_ _Yes. The abstract ones are from colors and words but the landscapes are my newest pieces. I wanted to capture real things to share with others." Neal answered._

 _"_ _Michael Jones, CEO of Jewel of the World shipping." Michael held out his hand._

 _"_ _Honored to meet you, sir. I have read so much about you. Thank you for attending the opening."_

 _Then Michael turned to his children. "These are my sons, Liam and Killian. And you already met my daughter Tara." Neal shook hands with both Liam and Killian._

 _"_ _You going to kiss my hand too?" Killian asked jokingly._

 _"_ _Only if you buy a painting." Neal responded. "I should be mingling with the other guests. Make sure you say good bye before you leave." While his statement was directed at the group, his eyes rested on Tara. He walked away._

 _"_ _You're not going to let me out of your sight, are you?" Tara asked, no response was needed._

 _Roxanne come over to Tara's side. "I tried to hold them back and let you talk to him. I can stop Liam with a look and I had a good grip on Killian, but then your father saw the scene and…"_

 _"_ _I know the drill. Protective father and brothers."_

 _"_ _So, the artist. He's cute and talented…" Roxanne said with a smile._

 _Tara tried to stop a smile from forming on her face. But that was a losing battle._

* * *

 _A few hours later, Tara found herself in a corner with a plate of brownies. Small plate, she had a figure to keep up. This would just mean a few extra hours at the gym that week._

 _"_ _Hey." A voice almost scared her._

 _She saw Neal standing next to her. "If you made me drop my plate, I swear to God…"_

 _"_ _I would gladly get you more brownies." He leaned against the wall next to her. "So I met your father, your two brothers, your brother's girlfriend but who's the other man?"_

 _Tara squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to go into that story. But there was something in his voice that wanted to know something else. "He's my bodyguard."_

 _"_ _So not your boyfriend? You have a bodyguard? What kind of trouble do you get into?"_

 _Tara grinned. "Trust me, you do not want to know."_

 _"_ _Try me."_

 _They locked eyes, Tara had to fight to the urge to grab him and drag him into an empty room just so she could have her way with him. Yes, that's how's fast her mind worked. But she had to slow down and see where it led, if anywhere._

 _Then they noticed the gallery being cleaned up._

 _"_ _I should go before my family sends a search party for me." Tara whispered._

 _"_ _Yeah, that's a good idea." He responded, but he didn't really mean it._

 _They walked to the coat check and Neal was a gentleman and helped Tara with her coat. They stood facing each other in silence for a few minutes._

 _"_ _I kind of expect you to grab my hand and write your number." Neal joked._

 _Tara laughed and took a step forward. "I have much more class than that." For a second, it looked like she was considering kissing him. "Good night, Mr. Cassidy." Then she walked away._

 _"_ _Good night, Ms. Jones."_

* * *

 _Later that night when Neal was pulling out his apartment key, a slip of paper came out of his hand. He wasn't one to crash trash with him. But he was curious so he read it._

 _'_ _Tara Jones' with a number._

 _When had she been able to put that in his pocket? No matter he had her number. And now to see what happened._

* * *

 _Coffee dates became movie dates and those became long discussions into the night. Neal grew up in the suburbs of New Jersey, bounced from foster home to foster home after his parents died. When he was sixteen years old, he was finally adopted by the Darling family. Mr. and Mrs. Darling and their three children Wendy, John and Michael. He went on to college and majored in art. It was slow but he got his big break a couple few ago and now he opened his first gallery._

 _She told him about her life, feeling bad she was so privileged. Huge family and a company that kept them comfortable._

 _There was an instant connection._

* * *

 _A few months later, Neal was going over the gallery, there was another showing with his new pieces. The door opened and Neal turned to see Liam and Killian walking in._

 _"_ _Hey, how are you guys doing?" Neal asked brightly._

 _"_ _Exactly what are your intentions with our sister?" Liam asked. He wasn't usually right to the point. But now he was._

 _Neal didn't pale or back off. Tara had warned him. She had said the siblings were always involved in each other's love lives. 'Thank God for Roxanne, all I have to do now is chase women away from Killian.'_

 _"_ _We are together, just enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other. So far, that's it. If or when something changes, we will discuss it together as a couple." And that was the truth._

 _Killian stared hard but nodded. "We will be keeping an eye on you no matter what."_

 _"_ _Just know, we have friends in high places, we can make you disappear if you do anything to her."_

 _That was a true threat. And Neal took it to heart. He watched them leave._

* * *

 _"_ _I'm going to Ireland for two weeks with my family." Tara announced to Neal when they were out for coffee._

 _"_ _I'm going to miss you."_

 _She paused. "Would you like to come? It's kind of a family reunion and I want to introduce you to everyone."_

 _That slightly scared Neal. Tara had a huge family, how was he going to keep names straight? And he was most likely going to get the third degree from her cousins and uncles and aunts._

 _"_ _Will you come?" She asked, noticing his distress._

 _Yes, he was going to go, he loved her and wanted to be a part of her life. "Yes, of course. I'll come. I'll switch my projects around."_

* * *

 _The moment Neal walked off of the plane, Neal felt like he was home. He had never left the country before and he was glad it was with Tara._

 _The family welcomed him with open arms. They had already heard about him through Michael and Liam._

 _He had been cornered by her uncle. "Tara is my little sister's daughter, if you hurt her, I will make you wish you were never born."_

 _Neal nodded, he knew the drill. He would never hurt her. Besides, she would murder him, so her family would have whatever was left._

 _"_ _I would never hurt her. I love her."_

 _"_ _You are aware she is loaded; her family is loaded. Most men would only want to be with her because of that. Is that you?"_

 _"_ _No, I want this." He looked at Tara with her cousins. "I want the family, the loyalty. That's what I dream of. Tara is everything I ever dreamed of."_

 _Killian and Liam walked up to their uncle after Neal went back to Tara's side. "So what's the verdict on Neal?"_

 _"_ _He passes. I like him; he knows what it's like to have nothing so he appreciates everything."_

* * *

 _One evening, Tara saw Neal sitting on the ground. She went to sit next to him and found him drawing. "You are aware this is vacation and you are not supposed to be working."_

 _"_ _I don't plan on selling this piece."_

 _She got a good look at the drawing, it perfectly captured the beauty of Ireland. "It's beautiful."_

 _"_ _Not as beautiful as you."_

 _Tara blushed and suddenly knew she wanted to take the next step in their relationship._

* * *

 _"_ _You're up late." Liam observed when Tara entered the kitchen for a glass of water the next morning. "What were you doing all night?"_

 _She didn't answer, didn't even meet his eyes. But a goofy grin did cross her face._

 _Before Liam was able to question, Neal walked into the kitchen. "Morning."_

 _"_ _Afternoon you mean. You didn't come back to the room last night. Where were you?" Liam asked, suddenly wished he hadn't._

 _Neal walked past Tara, his hand gently touching her waist. She winked at him and was rewarded with a kiss on the nose. That's when Liam noticed a giant mark on Neal's neck._

 _Liam's blue eyes widened in horror. Was it too early to start drinking? His little sister just… he couldn't out the words together. Not that he wanted her to be a nun or anything like that but he rather he had no idea. Liam knew his sister was smart and responsible and he trusted Neal with his life. And Tara and Neal were madly in love._

 _"_ _Not a word to Dad, alright?" Tara half pleaded._

 _"_ _Sure, whatever my lips are sealed. Neal, you might want to wear your collar up, Tara marked you." Liam told them._

* * *

 _Tara couldn't believe it; she was finally here. In Ireland during the Rose of Tralee festival. She had dreamed of this for years. Yes, the family came every year but not in August. Her father had always said it was because it was too close to the beginning of school. And Michael would never let the kids miss school._

 _She stood in a crowd, Neal was close behind. It was just the two of them, their first solo trip. This was a huge step for them, they had been together for eighteen months and things were going very well._

 _"_ _Neal, are you watching this?" Tara turned around but didn't see him standing behind her._

 _That was until she looked down._

 _Neal was on one knee, holding a ring in a tiny box._

 _Tara stared, completely shocked. Was he really asking what she thought he was asking?_

 _Neal opened his mouth but Tara beat him to it._

 _"_ _Yes."_

* * *

 **Aww. So sweet. I like them.**

 **Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Back to the story and funeral planning. We get to meet Roxanne, but in a future chapter is when we get to meet her better.**

 **There is a short flashback in this chapter.**

* * *

The next morning Killian finally saw his would have been sister law. What could he possibly say to her? Was he even allowed to talk to her? Did she feel it was his fault she and Liam weren't married? Did Roxanne blame him and hate him for it? But no, they had a quick cup of coffee at the local café, and talked like old times. She was happy he was back, that the family was back together. She gave him a tight hug and threatened to hurt him if he left again.

Then they were all sitting in the office of the funeral director. There was Tara, Killian, Roxanne and Neal along with the family priest, Father Brian. He had done so much for them through the years: weddings, christenings, communions, confirmations, and funerals. But this was one even he was not mentally prepared for. But here they all were.

Liam's obituary was on the table in front of them, one more go over before it went in the paper.

 _Jones, Liam Patrick of New York City, entered eternal life last Wednesday. He was the son of the late Michael Jones and the late Kathleen Jones (nee McCartney). He attended Our Lady of Divine Mercy, Carnegie Academy and was an alumni of Harvard where he majored in business. He was the CEO of the family owned shipping company Jewel of the World. Liam was a parishioner at Saint Patrick's Cathedral. He enjoyed playing the drums, playing football and working on cars. He is survived by fiancée Roxanne Bennet, sister Tara Cassidy (nee Jones), brother Killian, brother in law Neal Cassidy, niece Sophia Cassidy, and many aunts, uncles and cousins. Visiting hours are from 2-4 and 7-9 at Daniels funeral home on Thursday. Funeral mass at St. Patrick's at 10am Friday with a Christian burial following. In lieu of flowers, donations can be made to the Yellow Ribbon Project._

"Do all of you approve of this final draft?" The director asked.

There was a nod around the table, expect for Tara. "I just don't like the word was." She said. Neal squeezed her hand. "It's fine. What's next?" Honestly she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"What are you planning on having buried with Liam?"

Tara touched the St. Patrick's medal she was currently wearing around her neck. It was Liam's, he should have it back. She unhooked it and placed it on the table. Next to her, Roxanne did the same thing. She had a large wolf ring, another thing of Liam's. He wore that to remember someone else.

"I brought this…" Killian pulled something out of the bag on the floor next to him. His football. "The winning ball from the state championship game." The ball had all the names of the team.

Tara smiled, she remembered that game clearly. She didn't remember that Killian even had it.

"So you have everything ready at the funeral home: the coffin, flowers, hearse, any prayers that will be said. There is a place for anyone to stand up and say a few words. We do need six pole bearers though…" The director looked up.

Tara looked at Neal and Killian, worry and concern in her eyes.

"We don't usually have immediate family do that." Father Brain said gently.

Thank God, Killian didn't think he had the strength to carry the coffin.

"I was hoping I could do a reading." Neal offered, gripping Tara's hand under the table. He knew she was not going to have a voice.

"Of course you can. There's another reading…"

"Kathleen wants to do it." Roxanne suddenly said, she suddenly had eyes on her. "She texted me last night."

Tara nodded. 'My twenty-one-year cousin is braver than me.'

"Tara, would you and Killian like to bring up the offertory?"

Killian nodded, answering for the both of them. Anything that didn't involve talking.

"We do still need pole bearers…"

Tara's phone rang. She looked at it. "It's the office, I need to take this." She stood up and walked to the corner of the room. "Hello." Noelle's voice was on the other end. "Adam's at the office? Sure put him on." Tara looked back at the table and said quietly. "Adam played football with Liam in high school and college." She turned back. "Hi Adam, thank you… we are dealing the best we can…yes Killian is here." Silence on her end. "Really, you would do that?" She sounded floored. "Six is enough. Seriously, thank you. You have no idea what this means to us. See you on Thursday." Tara hung up the phone and faced the table, tears in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. "Adam is getting some of the guys and they will be pole bearers."

"That's so nice of him." Roxanne remarked.

"Alright, we are all done here. I will see all of you in two days." The director closed his book. Neal thanked him, he was the only one with a voice. He had to be the strong one here. Father Brian walked out with them. He had already been on phone with them every day, just offering words of peace and comfort. They all decided to all go back to St. Patrick, just for a quiet moment. While they had Liam's funeral coming up, they were thinking about another family member's death. This one none of them saw coming.

* * *

 _It might be said that the Jones kids could be referred to as dense. They had been moments when they didn't realize what was going on around them. Then suddenly the clouds would part and they realize something was seriously wrong._

 _Their father was being pushing about them taking an active role in the company. Actually more than pushy. Ever since he hired that public relations officer, Regina Mills. She forever took his side against the siblings. Who did she think she was?_

 _It dawned on Liam first, that their father was keeping something huge from them. Tara and Killian didn't want to thin that, their father had always been honest and upfront with them. But Liam insisted and they had to sneak into their father's office._

 _"_ _Why do I have to be the lookout?" Killian almost whined._

 _"_ _Because you're the little brother." Liam stated, not leaving any room for argument._

 _"_ _Just flirt with Noelle, I bet she would love that." Tara said, following Liam into their father's office._

 _The sun shone into the room and siblings quickly began their search. Liam sat down at the computer. Tara grabbed the date book._

 _"_ _What's Dad's password?" Liam asked._

 _Tara paused. "The obvious would be someone's name, birthday, anniversary…" Then she had it and tapped her finger on Liam's arm._

 _He understood instantly. The tattoo their father had on his arm. "The Voyage". It worked._

 _Tara flipped through the planned. Nothing out of the ordinary, just meetings and birthdays._

 _"_ _No weird emails. If he's hiding anything, Dad is doing a good job…"_

 _Suddenly the phone on the desk rang. Tara and Liam stared at each other. Now what? Do they answer it?_

 _Tara bit the bullet and picked it up. "Good morning, Jewel of the World, Michael Jones' office… no he's not in at the moment, can I take a message?" Tara used to work front desk once upon a time. "He has a what next week? A MRI? Why? Sorry, I understand you can't discuss personal information over the phone. I will remind him and he will see you next week. What's the doctor's name? Alright, thank you. Enjoy your day." Tara hung up the phone and headed to the door. "Dad has an appointment with Dr. Carter next week. I need my computer to do research."_

 _Liam followed Tara to her office, grabbing Killian along the way, much to the dismay of Noelle._

 _"_ _So what did you find out?" Killian asked._

 _"_ _Not completely sure, but Dad has an MRI next week."_

 _The three go into Tara's office and gather around her computer screen. "Alright, Dr. Carter is a specialist in brain tumors, most of his work revolves around the rarest type called… Yeah I can't pronounce that." Liam wasn't even going to try._

 _Killian leaned forward. "Pleomorphic xanthroastrocytoma." Tara and Liam stared at him, clearly impressed. "What, I listened in science class."_

 _At that moment, there was a knock at the door. They looked up to see their father standing there. "Guys, board meeting now. I need you there." He told them._

 _They followed him into the board room and took their seats. They didn't have the answers they needed and that was all that was on their minds. None of them were actually listening to anything their father said._

 _Until Liam noticed that Michael kept touching his forehead, as if pushing through a migraine. Being the oldest child, he stood up and took over the meeting. Michael sat down, grateful for the break._

 _The meeting ended and the when they were sure the board members were gone, Liam, Tara and Killian were able to ask about their father's upcoming doctor's appointment._

 _"_ _So why do you have a MRI next week?" Tara asked point blank._

 _Michael froze, he was not ready for this conversation. But he was caught red handed. He couldn't lie to them, not anymore. So he took a deep breath. "I have nine months."_

 _"_ _Nine months for what?" Liam asked, he already knew the answer but wanted to make sure._

 _"_ _The doctor found a brain tumor. There's no way around it." Michael said, finally meeting his children's eyes._

 _"_ _Daddy, why didn't you tell us?" Tara choked by tears._

 _Killian went numb, he had already lost his mother when he was so young, he was far from ready to lose the only parent he ever knew._

 _"_ _I need the three of you to be ready to run the company. Regina will help in any way she can…"_

 _"_ _Regina? Is this why you hired her? She knew that you were… dying before we did?" Liam found it difficult to say that word._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _There was a little bit of anger in the room, but mostly sadness. Michael had accepted his fate but knew his kids would not let him go without a fight._

 _"_ _There has to be something. Some kind of treatment. Some doctor… something…." Killian finally opened his mouth._

 _Michael had to smile. His youngest child, possibly his most reckless one but the one who had the most hope._

 _"_ _No lad, there's nothing to do. The MRIs just watch the size of the tumor."_

 _"_ _We are coming with you to the doctor. I want to know what is going on." Liam stood up._

 _Liam, his first born, the natural leader and protector. Michael nodded. They did not want to be left in the dark anymore._

 _Tara had been uncommonly quiet, she refused to meet his eyes. Her hand was touching the tattoo on her arm. She was not ready to lose someone she was close to._

 _"_ _Lass, come here." Michael went to sit next to her and pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't fight back._

* * *

 _The doctor's appointment was not helpful at all. Doctor Carter just told them to make their father comfortable as the time got closer. Michael did everything he could to get his children ready to take his place. Nine months passed too quickly and the Jones kids found themselves orphaned and now running a company. The funeral was simple and full of family. A week later found Liam, Tara and Killian alone in their father's office, well now it was Liam's office. It was just the three of them at the head of Jewel of the World now. Three parentless children and a few bottles of Captain Morgan, what could go wrong?_

 _"_ _Regina, do I look hungover?"_

 _Regina quickly turned to stare at Tara. The press conference was going to start in ten minutes, Tara was supposed to be at the office an hour ago but instead she decided to grace them with her presence five minutes ago and that was her opening line?_

 _Regina's brown eyes narrowed. "Are you?"_

 _"_ _Maybe." Was the response._

 _Regina shook her head in disappointment. This family brought so much stress. She did not get paid enough to deal with their problems. Why did she even take the job? "Mrs. Cassidy, you are very good at hiding things, you will be fine."_

 _The press conference went well with Liam doing all the talking. Tara and Killian were still reeling from the loss and didn't trust themselves to say anything without breaking down._

 _Then the important question was finally asked. Who was the new CEO? Traditionally it was one person but the Jones kids were a team._

 _Liam looked at his siblings before answered. "We have decided, after a long conversation that myself, Tara, and Killian will do it jointly. No more questions. Thank you for attending."_

 _The press jumped up with more questions, they were going to have a field day now. But Liam led Tara and Killian away to the back room._

 _Regina was there waiting for them and she was livid. "You just think you can make decisions without talking to anymore?"_

 _"_ _We discussed it with Captain Morgan. He has really good ideas. Maybe you should give him a chance Regina." Killian asked, there was finally some humor coming back into his voice._

 _Tara kept the details of the previous night to herself. There had a lot of drinking and suddenly legal documents on the desk. The next morning, the siblings discovered they had joint control of the company. Captain Morgan could have made them do worse things, like hand over control to the board._

* * *

 **So that's how Regina got involved. And unlike the show, Killian's dad is good, always looking out for his family. He is running a multi billion dollar company and raising three kids alone.**

 **Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, so very nice fun family time. We are introduced to some cousins.**

* * *

"Tara, what about this picture?" Matthew asked.

There were about seven of them gathered around the dining room table. Cousins who were not ready to be alone, they wanted to be busy. And finding pictures for the wake the following day was the best way. Neal was reading Sophia a story before she went to bed.

"Oh, that's a sweet picture. First day of school. Eighth grade for Liam, fourth grade for me, and first grade for Killian. He was so little back then…" Tara grinned.

They had been searching through pictures for hours. Roxanne had left an hour ago, needing to pick an outfit for the next two days.

Tara had followed her to the door. "You don't have to leave. Roxanne, no matter what happens, you are still my sister. We have known each other for far too long."

Roxanne was touched. "But what about moving on and letting go of the past?"

"Then, you take us with you."

The two women hugged.

"Oh my god Killian, please tell him this is Halloween?" Samantha asked loudly.

Tara reentered the room to see a slightly uncomfortable Killian. "No, that wasn't Halloween."

Samantha looked at him then turned the picture in question to Tara. There was Killian, about ten years old, in a full Captain Hook costume.

"You missed Killian's 'Captain Hook' phase." James told her, he was a few months older than Killian.

"You bought the picture from your Sweet 16, Tara?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, that's my favorite one."

"What's your favorite Liam memory?" Steven asked the table. "I think mine was singing 'Amazing Grace' at Grandma Claire's funeral. It was the five of us, Grandpa really appreciated it too.

Tara nodded. It had been herself, Liam, Killian, Steven and Kathleen. The song helped them cope with the loss. "My wedding, when Liam performed Billy Idol's 'White Wedding'. He knew that was the only time he could call me little sister and I wouldn't get mad at him."

"He used to lecture on good form, just like Dad. I miss them now. Wish I had listened better." Killian said.

"Liam was one of the older cousins, it seemed to be his job to take us trick or treating every year. Then we would dump our candy out on the floor and trade pieces." Vanessa added.

Samantha was flipping through pictures. "He took me for my first job interview, then dove me there every day until I got a car."

"Liam and Killian stopped by my gallery maybe two weeks after I met Tara. Straight out asked me what my intentions were with their sister." Neal walked into the room. "I had to read 'The Cat in the Hat' three times for her to fall asleep." He kissed Tara's cheek.

"Liam was just looking out for me." Tara said.

"When we were both shepherds in the school Christmas play. Suffering under the hot lights, it makes a man out of you." James told them.

"You were men at ten? Eric asked jokingly. "Since we are talking about Liam, I'm shocked no one mentioned breaking the fast yet. Those were good times."

"I bet there are going to be tons more stories tomorrow and after the funeral. Liam was a good man and he won't be forgotten." Steven raised his glass, and the rest followed in suit.

* * *

 **Liam was everyone's hero.**

 **Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Wake and funeral time.**

* * *

Daniel's Funeral home was going to be a packed house. The family would have thirty minutes to themselves before it was open to the public. Neal kept a strong arm around Tara and Sophia was being watched by her cousins. Roxanne had her brother close by, she was struggling to remain calm and collected. She didn't think there were any tears left in her.

The family was huge, that's what happened when Tara's father was one of six kids and her mother was one of four. So Tara and Killian had twenty-one first cousins. And by this point, the cousins had kids. But there was going to be someone to lean on all day.

Friends came in, along with people from the company, including the board members. Former classmates and teachers, people from their church, it was quickly a full room. Then there were tears as people filled past Liam's open coffin. Nearby stood Tara, Neal, Killian and Roxanne ready to receive the mourners. There were stories shared and tears shed. It was going to be long day.

"Thank you guys for coming, you have no idea how much this really means for us." Tara hugged Adam when he showed up with the teammates.

"Anything for a fellow football player. Liam led us to victory." Shawn said after his hug.

"We are getting matching tattoos next week." Tarrant told Tara. "A football with Liam's jersey number. So we can keep him close all the time."

Rob showed the drawing he had already done of it, he wanted the final approval from Liam's sister before going forward with it.

"Guys, it's beautiful. Number 17, he got to carry it through high school and college. I trust you are braver than he was when it comes to needles?"

"I think anyone is." Ian joked,

They all laughed, they needed that so badly.

"How are you holding up, Tara?" Anthony asked.

"As well as I can. Can't ask for much more." She answered honestly. Today and tomorrow were going to be the hardest of her life. At least she wasn't alone.

"What about Killian? Do you need us to do anything? Like beat him up." Rob asked.

"Killian is here and coping. That's all I want. After that, it's up to him." Tara knew Liam's former teammates would do something to make sure Killian wasn't skipping out or messing up.

* * *

"Damn it, I forgot to rip these pockets open." Tara just tried to shove a tissue into her jacket pocket.

"Hand it over, I'll take care of it." Regina held out her hand.

Tara looked at her with a skeptical eye. "You carry a seam ripper?"

"Former girl scout, always be prepared. Give me the jacket, Father Brian just walked in."

Ten minutes later, Regina was at Tara's side. "Jacket…" She handed over the jacket that Tara gratefully took. "Water…" A cup of glass was placed in Tara's hand. "Sit." There was a sense of authority in Regina's voice. Tara knew not to mess with it, so she sat down and took a sip. "You need to stay hydrated."

"Who knew a person could cry so much and still have tears? How are we doing?"

"Ruby had to escort someone out who was taking pictures. I think Harvard is sending a wreath."

"That's so nice of them. Regina, thank you, for everything. You're like …" Tara started to say but Regina quickly held up her hand.

"No. Please don't say I am like your mother."

Tara chuckled. "No, my mother was nice from the start. I was going to say that you are like an older sister. A really strict older sister."

Oh, Regina could live with that.

* * *

Justine Krejsa was Tara's best friend, they had been through grammar school and high school together. She had been by her side through all the hard times, she just hadn't thought this moment could come this soon.

She looked around the funeral parlor and Tara was nowhere in sight. This was not a good sign. Maybe she stepped outside just to take herself out of the situation for a moment.

Justine walked outside and the patio was empty. Where could Tara be? Justine decided to check the bathroom and lucky for her she did.

Tara was leaning against the wall, her hand stiflingly her sobs and tears were streaming down her face. "I can't do this… I can't do this." She kept repeating.

Justine locked the door, they needed girl time. She crossed the room and pulled Tara to the bench.

"You can do this, you can get through today and tomorrow. You, Tara Sinaed Jones, are the strongest person I know." Justine told her, hoping her words would do something.

"The company, Justine. I can't run the company alone." Tara corrected her, hiccupping.

Oh, that. The Jewel of the World was huge, maybe too much for one person. Then there was the board but Justine knew how much Tara trusted the board, especially now.

"You're not alone, Killian is here." Justine told her

Tara gave a heartless chuckle. "How long will be he sticking around? He's not the most responsible guy." She did trust her brother but his track record wasn't the best.

Justine let Tara have a few more minutes before she stood up and unlocked the door. "Check your makeup and come back out."

Justine walked back into the room and quickly scanned for Killian. She found him standing in a corner, taking to some college classmates. She marched over to him and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk."

"That is never a good sign." Killian remarked but did not fight her.

Justine led him into a back hallway and rounded on him. "How long do you plan on sticking around?" She asked point blank.

Killian swallowed hard, and then his hand went up to scratch his neck. Honestly he hadn't given it much thought. The wake and the funeral were a given. Then maybe a week after that. He had little to no intention to run the company. How could he possibly walk into that building where his brother was murdered?

His silence told Justine everything. "You need to weigh your options very carefully. Your sister just had a panic attack in the bathroom because she knows she's the head of the company. No amount of convincing from me is going to make her believe she can do this. So are you going to leave her?"

"She and Liam did a good job of running the company without me messing it up." Killian tried to argue. He never wanted the company.

"Killian…" Justine growled. "When it was them. There's no them anymore, it's just her. Alone. Tara can't do this alone. I know you are better than this." She walked away, leaving Killian as alone as his sister felt.

He dropped into a chair. The right thing would be to stay, that would be good from. Besides, if he left, where would he go? There wasn't much left in Storybrooke besides the band. But New York, that held broken promises and death.

Lesser of two evils. That's what was facing Killian.

* * *

At the end of the night, the wake was finally over. Tara had held herself together quite well during the prayer session. Her hands had been laced through Killian's and Neal's. Roxanne sat close to Killian, whose arm was around her.

Finally, the room was empty apart from Tara, Neal, Killian and Roxanne. They were ready to leave, but Killian was still standing by Liam's coffin, having a silent conversation with him. His family let him have his moment.

"What was the last wake Killian went to?" Roxanne asked.

"Your father's." Neal answered.

Tara almost nodded in agreement but the harsh reality hit her. "No, Dad's wasn't the last wake Killian was at." Roxanne and Neal turned to her. "Milah's was. And he was all alone."

As if they didn't feel bad enough already.

Tara walked back into the room and touched Killian's shoulder.

He didn't jump, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Nice touch with the drum sticks." Killian tried to lighten the mood.

"Just wanted to remember the good times." She responded quietly.

They stood there, staring at their brother. He looked so peaceful, like he would sit up at any moment. But they knew better. So instead of wishing for the impossible, Tara and Killian studied their brother's face, committing it to memory.

"Killian, I'm sorry you had to do your last wake alone. Don't shut me out again."

He pulled her close for a hug. "Never again."

* * *

Tara was tucking Sophia in later that night. "You were so brave and strong today. Thank you, baby." At seven, Sophia should not be attending her uncle's wake. But she had every bit a Jones, someone who could take on the world.

"Mommy, do I have to go to the funeral tomorrow?" Sophia asked.

Tara sat on the bed. "No, you went to the wake. We can say good bye to Uncle Liam together privately." She hugged her daughter tight.

* * *

Tara held it together quite nicely if she did say so herself during the short service at the funeral home before they went to the church. Even through the poem from her uncle Daniel.

 _"_ _Don't grieve for me, for now I'm free!_

 _I follow the plan God laid for me._

 _I saw His face, I heard His call,_

 _I took His hand and left it all…_

 _I could not stay another day,_

 _To love, to laugh, to work or play;_

 _Tasks felt undone must stay that way._

 _As if my parting has left a void,_

 _Then filled it with remembered joy._

 _A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss…_

 _Ah yes, these things I, too shall miss._

 _My life's been full, I've savored much_

 _Good times, good friends,_

 _A loved one's touch_

 _Perhaps my time seemed all too brief-_

 _Don't shorten yours with undue grief._

 _Be not burdened with tears of sorrow_

 _Enjoy the sunshine of the morrow."_

Then at the church, Tara found that was only possible by giving Father Brian one ear. The other one listened to the noise outside. Traffic, birds, subway, anything she could catch.

Neal and Kathleen were strong during their readings. Kathleen gave her cousins tight hugs after hers.

Tara and Killian handled doing the gifts well, they didn't have talk. It worked for them.

But all bets were off when a very familiar tune began to play. Aunt Nancy stood a few feet from them, microphone in hand. Tara panicked, this was not part of the program.

 _Oh Danny boy…_

Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could even… sing along. Grandma Sophia had taught her the words so long ago and they were engrained in her soul.

Tara opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Oh my god…

Tara broke her promise to him. Liam never asked for much from her. All he ever wanted for her to sing again. How had she responded? "Before die, you will hear me sing." Of course she foolishly believed she had decades before that happened. But the truth was, she could count on one hand how many years she had left with him.

 _But come ye back when summer's in the meadow…_

Tara Jones failed her older brother. How was she supposed to live with herself now?

And the floodgates opened. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Neal gathered her close, shielding her in his shoulder.

 _And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me._

* * *

And now on to the grave site. That least that service was short. Somehow Killian brought himself to quote Oscar Wilde. "Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, to listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be a peace."

After the final prayer and the invitation to a local restaurant, people began to file past the coffin, placing flowers on it. Eventually it was just Roxanne, Tara, Neal and Killian left. They finally had emotionless looks on their faces, they were out of tears.

"He's with Mom and Dad now." Killian said quietly.

Tara nodded though she wished they were all together. Neal wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, let the workers do their job. We have to get to the restaurant."

"I'll be right there; I need to say hi first." No one asked who, they knew exactly who she meant. Tara walked a few yards and stopped in front of a large head stone. She resisted the urge to drop to her knees. "Keep an eye on him. I miss you so much." She rolled up her sleeve and touched her tattoo.

* * *

 **Sorry if you needed tissues. So who is person Tara needs to say hi to? That promise she broke to Liam, why doesn't she sing anymore? So many little things in this chapter.**

 **FYI- Justine is named after a coworker.**

 **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And back to business and work for the Jones.**

* * *

Elizabeth and the rest of the family left a few days after the funeral. But they all promised any help that was needed.

Tara got off the phone with Elizabeth and began going over her speech in her head. She had to address the company as a whole Monday morning. That was when things would be back to normal. Well, fake normal. Nothing was normal now.

Her voice in her head sounded odd. She tired a few other words and then realized why. She walked into her living room to find Neal, Sophia and Killian watching a baseball game.

She took a deep breath. "You guys were right."

Killian fell off his chair and stared. Neal's mouth hung wide open.

"Daddy, you're not a codfish, close your mouth." Sophia said, barely taking her eyes off the screen.

"We're right? We're right? So that means you are wrong?" Neal asked.

"It's official, the world is ending. What are we right about?" Killian wanted to know.

"That I sound perfectly Irish after I talk to Elizabeth." Tara informed them.

Killian wanted to laugh but there was something else on his mind. "Please tell me you videoed that?" He asked Neal.

"No, she just snuck up on us." Neal was suddenly mad at himself. He loved Tara, but hearing that she was wrong about something made his day.

"Guys stop it. I need help not sounding like I just got back from a family reunion. Talk to me." Tara half pleaded.

"We are talking to you…" Neal began but Killian took the cake.

"Top of the morning to you, lass. Can you direct me to the Blarney Stone? Then to the pub for a pint?" He couldn't keep a straight face.

"I hate you." Tara was tempted to throw a pillow at her brother. Then she realized, they were back to normal, like nothing bad had ever happened. She didn't bother stopping the smile that spread on her face.

* * *

Two weeks after the funeral, the Jewel was back up and running at full steam. The conference room was no longer a crime scene but no one entered it. Neither of the bosses had been back in the office, yet.

Killian Jones had a knot in his stomach the entire walk to the office. He had not left the building or the city on good terms. He still couldn't believe he was back. And that Liam was dead.

He turned the corner and was shocked at the sight that greeted him. Right in front of the door to their building stood Tara.

She just stood there, almost frozen. Her hand was raised to push the door open but she didn't seem to be able to.

Killian walked up beside her, trying his hardest not to startle her. "Morning." She nodded in response, her eyes roaming the door. "Waiting for me?" He asked, excepting a sarcastic "No."

But instead he got a very honest…

"Yes."

Killian nodded, remembering that Justine said Tara doubted herself when it came to running the company. So he stepped up to the plate and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Together?"

She nodded, he opened the door and together they entered the building. He didn't leave her side until she got into her office.

Once she was settled, Killian entered his own office. It was so bare; he had taken everything when he left. A knock at the door stopped his thoughts and he looked up to see Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Hey, didn't get a chance to say hi, welcome back and I'm sorry. Been busy with security. How are you holding up?" Ruby was part of the security detail with Robin. Killian couldn't help but notice crime scene tape hanging out of her pocket. So they hadn't had time to take it all down.

"I'm holding on." Killian had to be honest. He had known Ruby for years, she was part of the family.

"Well, we are all here for you. Don't forget that." She gave him an encouraging smile. One that made his heart ache even more. She looked so much like her cousin.

"I know, thank you." Killian said.

In her own office, Tara just stared at Ruby stand in the doorway of Killian's office. She counted Ruby among her good friends. She had been by Tara's side right after Liam was shot, got her a non-bloodied sweater and called Neal. She was a very strong woman and Tara knew exactly where that strength came from.

Tara told everyone she knew that she had three brothers: Liam, Killian and Graham. Graham was about Liam's age and Tara met him first. It was back in middle school. They were paired up for volunteer activities for the years and instantly bonded.

He was the reason the three siblings had musical experiences beyond the annual Christmas parties. He had proposed to start a band and before they knew it, they had a gig lined up in a local club. They were so young but they were let in. Liam was on the drums, Graham on base and vocals, while Killian and Tara on guitars and vocals. That was until the day Graham didn't have a voice, which shoved Tara into the spotlight. She loved it but years later made a decision not to go back.

Even their father was in on having another son. He told them later that an audience member asked which kid was his when they were performing. After a moment of thought Michael had answered: "All four of them." Michael knew that Graham lived with his grandmother, he had lost his parents when he was young. While neither of them would accept charity, Michael did his best to take care of the family.

While Liam was Tara's protector, Graham was her rock. He had seen her through good and bad times and been there for her. He was her hero and not just because he joined the army. It was times like this where she missed him so much.

There was a sudden knock on her door, she quickly wiped the tears that just seemed to appear on her cheeks. "Come in."

Killian opened the door. "Thinking about him?"

"Every time I look at Ruby. I am just so tired of losing people I care about. Every man just leaves…"

"They don't have a choice in leaving you…" Killian began but then stopped. He should not have worded it like that.

"You did." There was harshness to her voice. She shook her head, they had been so good, why was there still anger between them?

"I'm sorry." That was all he could say.

* * *

 **Yeah... so Graham... They were all in a band together back in the day. If he was so tight with Tara, where is he during her darkest moment? More on that soon.**

 **BTW- our Savior is coming to NYC with a mission. Yay!**

 **Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **And guess who is back in the story!**

* * *

Emma Swan finally arrived in New York City, the city that never slept. If she could make it here, she could make it anywhere. And now she was singing in her head, what was this city doing to her already? Her flight was late, so there was no time to drop her bags off at the tiny motel she got for the week. Her two bags went to the police station where she had been transferred to and stuffed into a locker.

She had her first case and as excited about it as she was, she also nervous. She had to investigate a murder. The murderer was dead but there had to be a reason for it. Normal people don't just murder rich guys without a reason.

Emma freshened up as best as she could before catching another taxi and going to the address the chief had given her. She could have done her own research on the flight but her iPad was having connection issues. She hated going into a mission blind.

The building was huge. Emma went through the revolving door and walked up to the front desk. "Detective Emma Swan, I'm from the police department."

The girl behind the desk looked up at her with a sad smile. They all knew why she was here. Hopefully to bring some justice, or answers at least.

"Detective Swan?" A man's voice came from a room behind the front desk. "So glad you came. Let me just call upstairs and tell them you are here."

* * *

Tara and Killian were in the conference room, not the board room. Neither of them had any idea if or when they would be comfortable going in there.

The phone buzzed. "Tara, the detective from the police department is here." Robin said.

Tara pushed the button. "Good, send him up."

She couldn't hear Robin's chuckle. "Him."

Five minutes later, the door opened and Tara lifted her head. "You have got to be kidding me."

Emma Swan, former sheriff of Storybrooke Maine was in her conference room.

Killian wasn't sure what to think. Sure he had missed her, or maybe it was he missed seeing her, she was easy on the eyes. And a challenge back in Storybrooke. He also liked a challenge. But she was there for a reason, she was there to get him answers. She was going to be his savior.

This was the reaction Emma was expecting actually. Killian staring at her, she didn't really know what to think about his gaze. And Tara being annoyed. To be honest, they hadn't gotten off on the right foot when they first met.

Before anyone could say another word, Regina entered the room. "Oh, Sheriff Swan, what a surprise. Why are you here?"

"I just got transferred to New York City, this is my first case." Emma answered.

"Oh, well I wish you the best of luck. What can I get for you?" Regina was going to be as helpful as possible because neither Tara or Killian would. Maybe it was better if they stayed clear of the investigation actually. They would be too emotional.

"Umm, an office if that is possible. Then records of the board member who was shot. Then probably everyone's records." Emma asked, hoping nothing was outlandish. She remembered the check Regina had cut her back in Storybrooke, money was no problem for these people.

"Anything you need. My office is down the hall; the secretary outside is Noelle. You might want to speak to Robin and Ruby, they are on the security detail."

"Yes, that would be great." Emma nodded then turned to Tara and Killian. I will find out why your brother was killed." She promised and Emma Swan never broke promises.

* * *

He wanted to flirt with her, be like how they were back in Storybrooke. But Killian knew he was not the same man. And she was working a case that would maybe put his mind at ease. Or at the very least, give his fist a place to go.

He kept walking past her office. Emma had been given one of the smaller offices down the hall from his. She had taken off her red leather jacket and pulled her hair out of her face. She was stunning.

He began to feel things, real things that he hadn't felt since Milah. How was this even possible?

"So, how long are you going to stand there? She has work to do, people to talk to."

Killian actually jumped. He turned to see Ruby staring at him with an amused smile on her face. He had no words, he just walked to his office. He had papers to look over anyway. Anything to get his mind off the beautiful detective.

"Detective? You wanted to see me?" Ruby knocked on the door.

"Ruby Humbert? Yes, come in." Emma had to move some papers off her desk. Her office here was the size of the whole station back in Storybrooke. She finally got a look at the security officer. Knee length black shirt and high black boots. A crisp white button down blouse under a tailored red blazer. And she wore dog tags on a long chain. "So, tell me exactly what happened."

Ruby repeated the whole story to Emma, she was shocked she didn't cry. Maybe finally her emotions were under control. Or as Tara would word it, she was numb. It took over an hour, she needed every detail and then more information about the board member, his connections, anything odd he said leading up to that day. Anything that would be useful. Ruby gave all the information she knew, maybe Robin knew something she didn't.

Finally, Emma was satisfied with her notes. "Thank you. Could you ask Robin to come in? I need to talk to him."

"He left for the day, it's after five after all." Ruby said.

Emma looked at the clock. The day sure did fly. "Oh, then I'll catch him tomorrow morning. Thank you again, this was really helpful."

"Anything else you need, just ask." Ruby stood up and wasn't sure whether she should shake hands or not. She decided against it and walked out the door.

She didn't get far when she was grabbed around the waist. "Hi princess, what are you doing here?"

Sophia Cassidy looked up. "Getting Mommy to leave work."

"Well, she is in her office. Go get her." Ruby kissed Sophia's head before the child ran off.

Emma exited her office. "Who's that?"

"Sophia, my daughter, well mine and Tara's." A man was walking down the hallway. He was dressed casually, which made him stand out next to all the suits in the office. "Neal Cassidy, Tara's husband." He held out his hand.

She took it. "Hi Emma Swan, formally from Storybrooke. I'm the detective leading the case to find who…" She stopped short, this was Liam's brother in law. Should she even be talking about this with him?

"It's okay, we are all dealing as best as we can. Thank you so much for taking the case. I hope you find whoever is behind it."

Neal walked down the hall to Tara's office. Emma shook her head. Everyone was so friendly, expect for Tara and Killian. But maybe she had to give them a pass, they had lost their brother and gained so much responsibility that maybe they weren't ready for.

Neal walked into his wife's office to see Sophia sitting on the desk telling Tara about her day. Both Sophia and Tara had the very bad habit of sitting on things that weren't chairs.

"Hey, we should invite Emma to dinner tonight." He suggested.

Tara looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because she just got to town, who knows what she is going to eat, she doesn't know anyone." He walked over to her. "At least one of us has to be friendly."

Tara leaned up for a kiss. "This is why I love you, you're friendly enough for the both of us."

"Ewww!" Sophia jumped off the table and ran out of the room.

"Well, I hope that's not the only reason you love me." Neal kissed her again. "I already texted Roxanne, she's coming…"

"Who's going to get her?" Tara asked.

"No one, she is driving. She said that if someone came to get her she would, and I quote "hate them with the intensity of a thousand suns"." Neal said.

Tara wanted to shake her head but she nodded instead. Roxanne was the stronger person she knew. She had accepted the fact that Liam was gone and refused to be pitied in any way, shape or form.

Neal and Tara walked out of the office and found Sophia having an animated conversation with Killian. The sight warmed Tara's heart. It was wonderful to have him back home.

"Uncle Killian is coming to dinner with us." Sophia announced.

"The more the merrier. So six at the pizza place." Neal said. He went to the office that Emma had been given.

"Six?" Killian asked confused, He knew how to count.

"Roxanne is coming and Neal invited Emma. We should have been more welcoming to her." Tara sighed, Neal had been right.

Welcoming? Killian was more than welcoming when it came to Emma, though maybe not in the best way. Then the last time he was in Storybrooke, he was going through a rough patch.

"No, it's fine. I'll just grab Chinese on the way back from the station after I pick up my bags." Emma followed Neal into the hallway, pulling on her leather jacket.

Was she always this difficult? "Emma, we are inviting you to dinner. Please come." Tara sounded nice when she tried to convince her.

"Okay, fine. I'll pay my way though."

The five of them walked out of the building. Sophia hadn't let go of Killian's hand. She had missed him so much.

"Wow, she really can't accept charity, can she?" Tara said under her breath.

"Sounds like someone else we knew." Neal squeezed her hand.

They entered the small pizza place and were warmly greeted by the owner. The family had been coming here for years and had an amazing relationship with everyone who worked there. The owner had sent food to her house after Liam's death.

There was a table waiting for them in the back. And Roxanne was already sitting there talking with the owner's mother.

Roxanne looked up and her face lit up when she saw all of them. Sophia let go of Killian's hand and sprinted to Roxanne. No matter what happened, Roxanne had been a part of Sophia's life since birth and she was going to be remain Aunt Roxanne.

"Hey princess, how was school?" She asked.

"Great, we made a volcano. It got messy." Sophia told her.

"Sounds awesome, maybe Mom will let you make one at home." Roxanne joked.

"I think that would be a great idea for a girls' afternoon, Roxanne. At your house." Tara reached Roxanne and hugged her.

More hugs from the group. Roxanne stared at Emma confused. "Killian, you didn't say you were taken."

Killian opened his mouth to correct her, but Emma beat him to it. "No, we are not together. Detective Emma Swan. I'm on the police detail to find out…" Should she even finish her introduction? This was Liam's fiancée. Things were now uncomfortable.

"Oh, in that case, thank you. This means the world to me, and to the family." Roxanne said, sizing Emma up. Could she find out who wanted her love murdered?

"Here are two pies, one cheese, one garbage." The server bought over the pizzas. They order rarely changed. The Jones' were quite set in their ways.

Emma was ready to dig in and already had a bite in her mouth when…

"Bless us Oh Lord…"

She looked up, Sophia had her hands clasped in front of her. Roxanne, Neal and Tara had their eyes closed. Killian was following suit and was failing at hiding a grin. What, this family said grace too? How were they this perfect?

"Amen."

And the awkward finally ended. It was the best pizza Emma had ever had. She didn't even bother holding back. It's not like she was on a date. Though she did work for the people she was eating with.

The conversation was lively. It was a whole new side of Killian. Back in Storybrooke, he was the sex crazed, musician whose words fell from his lips like honey. But here, with his family, he was funny and witty and caring.

"So you guys are… Scottish?" Emma joined the conversation. Bad move.

Tara gagged.

"Hey, we are Irish, though and though. Fifth generation from the Emerald Isle." Killian raised his glass to her. "Though it is hard to prove that point with a glass of Coke." His eyes twinkled.

"How do you think I got my middle name? It's Liam Patrick, Tara Sinead and Killian Michael. Our mother was Kathleen. We are very Irish." Tara said.

"Why aren't you guys at an Irish pub then?" Emma asked, not knowing what kind of answer she was going to get.

Tara gasped and lightly hit Killian's shoulder. "We forget our disguises! People can't know we come here."

Neal and Roxanne started laughing and Emma couldn't stop herself from joining in. And she didn't feel so left out, this was must be what it's like to have a family.

"I had an amazing day at work today. Wait until you hear what I did…" Roxanne began.

"Aunt Roxanne, that's not dinner conversation." Sophia pipped up from her word search.

Silence fell over the table, then laughter.

Emma stared. This family never ceased to confuse her, right when she had them figured out, they threw a curve ball. "I don't get it, what do you do?" She asked Roxanne.

"I'm a brain surgeon. And someone, or rather three people can't handle the mention of blood." Roxanne looked over that Tara and Killian.

"They can't be that bad…" Emma began to say.

"Wait, I have proof." Neal pulled out his phone. "I was going through videos on my phone…"

The scene unfolded and Killian wished he was anywhere else but in that pizza parlor. Why did Neal have to embarrass him?

"So I cut this guy's head open and then sliced…" Roxanne was saying then then camera panned around to the three Jones kids sitting on a couch. For the first time, Emma saw Liam. Board shoulders, identical eyes to both Tara and Killian's sapphire ones. He looked like a person to rely on, a born leader. Just not at this moment in time. Liam covered his ears and was trying to block out what his fiancée was saying. Tara's hand over her mouth, forcing herself not to be sick. And finally Killian's hand was hitting his leg and his eyes were closed. They were all disgusted. What was crystal clear was the words none of the kids could say: "Please God, make her stop."

"Someone's inners should say on the inside and not out for all to see." Tara shuddered next to Roxanne.

Seeing a need to change the topic, Emma turned to Roxanne. "How did you and Liam meet, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind." A smile crossed her face. "We met at the animal shelter years ago."

"Aww, you were both volunteering?" Emma asked.

Tara half sorted in her soda. "Liam was there because the courts told him to be there."

Emma was bewildered. "Yes, He had community service while I was there because I am a good and caring person. It was love at first sight. Never believed that before I met Liam. One date led to another and then he popped the question. It was beautiful while it lasted." Her voice dropped.

Silence fell over the table. Neal raised his glass. "To Liam, the best brother and man we will ever know."

The rest followed suit.

They finished the meal, Tara snuck off to pay the bill to avoid Emma trying to give her money for it. All six people stood outside of the parlor to say good bye.

"Emma, where are you staying tonight? Roxanne asked.

"Umm, after I stop at the station to pick up my bags, any motel that has an open room." Emma answered.

Emma then had four sets of shocked eyes on her. "Absolutely not. You deserve better." Tara began and pulled out her phone. She spoke in French for a few minutes then turned back to Emma. "You are staying at the Mark hotel. Just give the front desk my name."

"I couldn't. You guys just bought me dinner. I couldn't…"

"Emma." Tara said and there was a certain amount of authority in her voice. This had to be how she ran a company. "Take the room."

"I'll pay you back." Emma promised.

"Just find the bastard what wanted my brother dead and we will be even." Tara hailed a taxi. One pulled up instantly. "Evening, this woman needs to get to the police station on…" Tara looked at Emma.

"7th.' Emma said.

"7th. Thank you." She handed over some bills. "Keep the change." She opened the door. "Your chariot awaits. We will see you in the morning."

"Neal, Roxane, Sophia nice to meet you. Tara and Killian, nice to see you guys again. Good night." Emma climbed into the cab.

Neal and Tara watched the taxi drive off. Tara made another call.

"You don't trust her that she'll go to the hotel?" Neal asked.

"Nope."

"I'm going to head back to my car. This was fun." Roxanne said, hugging Tara, Neal and Sophia.

"I'll walk you to your car." Killian offered.

"Thanks." Roxanne agreed. They walked down the street.

"Wait, she's fine being walked to her car by him? Thought she wanted to be independent?" Tara sounded confused.

"Maybe she wants to talk to him." Neal observed. Sophia held both parents' hands as they walked down the streets. "I think there's something between them."

"Between who?"

"Killian and Emma."

"What? No. Seriously? There is nothing."

"Yeah there is. You just don't want to see it. You don't want a repeat of last time." Neal said, knowing where Tara's mind was.

"I'm just trying to protect my little brother…"

"Don't let him hear you call him that. You know it annoys him."

"Fine, I'll play. Five bucks says there's nothing between them." Tara bet him.

"You're on."

* * *

"So Emma Swan. She seems nice." Roxanne casually commented as she walked next to Killian.

"Yes, Swan. She's easy on the eyes." Killian said.

"Not where I was going with that observation. Can she do it? Find out why someone wanted Liam dead?"

Killian paused. Then he gave Roxanne a confident smile. "She kept Storybrooke in line for years, that includes me. I have yet to see her fail."

And there was a sparkle in his eye, one Roxanne had never seen. She smiled to herself. She knew something he didn't.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the station. "Thanks, I'll be out." Emma told the driver. She ran up the steps and was shocked to see Robin Loxley standing there.

"Wow, Tara really doesn't trust me, does she?" Emma joked.

"Nope, get your bags and I'll take you to the hotel."

"I am so sorry I pulled you away from your family after hours." She felt horrible.

But Robin laughed. "No, I should be thanking you. A man can only be forced to watch the Bachelor so many times before his brain gets fried." That was Regina's guilty pleasure that she wanted to share with him.

Fifteen minutes later found Emma outside a hotel suite. Robin opened the door and carried her bag inside. Emma could only stare. It was huge and something out of her dreams.

"Welcome to your home away from home for the time being. I will see you in the morning." He walked to the door but stopped. "One word of advice, do not google Tara or Killian. I wish I hadn't before I started working for them."

"Thank you, for everything."

* * *

 **The Bachelor remark was put in for a coworker. Emma is going to be in the story for a while, yay.**

 **Reviews please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **There is a short sweet flashback here, some nice sibling time from long ago.**

* * *

Tara needed some fresh air that weekend. Neal was locked up in his studio and Sophia was at ballet class. So there was some free time. Tara took to Central Park for a jog. She always loved the park, the nature and the people.

About an hour into her jog, she stopped and touched her neck. Not bad, and she hadn't been out in a while. She bent down to touch her toes, she had to stay flexible.

When she stood back up, she spotted a familiar face. It was Emma. Tara huffed, she had to be nice. Emma was doing a lot for her.

"Hey, sightseeing?" She jogged over.

Emma turned to face Tara. It was the first time she had been the business woman look casual. Made her less threatening. "Yeah, first time in New York. It's really beautiful."

"It sure is. Been here my whole life, couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I have no idea how Killian left. Storybrooke was so dead… sorry, you used to live there."

"No, it's fine. Why do you think I wanted to get out?"

The two women smiled. Maybe a civil conversation wasn't so hard.

"I'm sorry, about how we met. We did not get off on the right foot. I was going through a rough patch and wasn't the friendliest person."

Emma was impressed by the honesty. "You had just lost your brother, it's understandable."

Tara unzipped her jacket slightly and Emma caught sight of her necklace. "Is that…"

Tara looked down and held the charm between her fingers. "Yeah, it was a Sweet Sixteen gift from my brothers…

* * *

 _Tara sat by herself in a corner at her Sweet Sixteen. Her father had just given her his present, it had come in a tiny box, but the memories behind it were huge._

 _She flipped the ring over a few times in her hands. Her mother's Claddagh ring. Tara thought it had been buried with her. Apparently not._

 _Suddenly she wasn't alone. Her brothers sat down, one on either side of her. They had come over for a reason, but they were distracted by the ring._

 _"_ _Is that Mother's ring?" Liam asked, he was always so formal when it came to Mom, maybe it was a respect thing. Tara nodded. "I remember her wearing it."_

 _"_ _Me too." Tara added. But the elder siblings fell silent when Killian couldn't add anything. He was eighteen months when their mother died. Everything he "knew" about her came from stories told by his father and siblings. Liam reached across and patted him on the back and Tara placed a kiss on the side of his head. "She would be very proud of you." She whispered._

 _Killian gave her a smile._

 _"_ _So, the actual reason we came over here…" Liam said loudly._

 _"_ _I thought you came over here because you loved me." Tara commented mockingly._

 _"_ _Of course we love you, little sister." Tara's blue eyes widened at him. Liam rarely called her 'little sister'. 'Little brother' was the common if not hated term of endearment for Killian._

 _"_ _We saw this and thought of you." Killian handed her a small box._

 _Tara took it, feeling both confused and excited. Were her brothers getting her jewelry? Were they finally growing up? She opened the box and her thoughts were dashed._

 _"_ _Really, a shamrock with devil horns and a tail makes you think of me?" Tara tried to hold back a laugh. They knew her so well._

 _Liam took it out of the box and helped her put it on._

 _"_ _I love you guys." Tara pulled them in for a hug. A hug that their uncle captured on film._

* * *

"You three were really close." Emma observed.

Tara nodded then stared at Emma for a moment. "You don't have any siblings, do you?"

Emma was taken back? Did Tara look at her file or something? "What? How did you know that?"

"You're an open book." Tara shrugged.

"Seriously? Killian does the same thing."

"Well, where do you think he learned it?" Tara laughed then turned serious. "If you need anything, just ask. We need to all help each other to find out why someone wanted my brother dead."

"I'm not good at asking or accepting help, but this has to be a team effort. I'll see you Monday morning." Emma was honest. Maybe she could have friends when this was over.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your day."

* * *

 **So I do want Tara and Emma to be on good terms. Tara needs Emma. And Emma needs a friend, a girlfriend who will support her.**

 **Reviews?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Flashback in this chapter, more information about Graham. And more nice sibling Jones times.**

* * *

Robin was ready to hit his head on the desk. The amount of security had gone up since Liam's murder. He had to keep Tara and Killian safe from any and all threats. But what made him feel powerless was he couldn't do anything, he still felt horrible he couldn't stop bad things from happening. Part of him felt it was his fault Liam was killed. He should have seen that coming. All he could do was hold a sobbing Tara.

He felt unworthy of the position. He doubted himself every day. Regina was the one who had to reassure him, he was capable and smart. He couldn't blame himself. It was not his fault.

A knock at the door stopped his doubt for a few minutes. "Come in."

Tara stood there. "Hey, did you talk to Emma? Did you give her everything she needs?"

"Yes, security footage from every camera, phone records, the visitors log. She is very thorough."

"Makes a good detective. You alright? You're quieter than usual." Tara was worried about him.

"All the craziness recently makes my interview look like a walk in the park…" Robin was comfortable enough with her to be honest.

And she chuckled. "You think your interview was hard? That was nothing compared to the guy before you…"

* * *

 _"_ _You hired me a keeper?" Tara almost growled. Liam and Killian kept their heads down. They knew how their sister got when she was mad._

 _"_ _A keeper of sorts. Someone to keep you out of trouble." Michael told her. He actually thought it was his best idea yet when it came to his daughter._

 _Tara narrowed her blue eyes at him, there were exact copies of her mother's. Then she heaved an annoyed sigh. "Under one condition, I have final say in who gets hired."_

 _"_ _Deal. Now you had better get going. You're meeting him at the coffee shop." Michael said._

 _Her eyebrows rose. "You're setting me up with him too?"_

 _He didn't answer but a smile did cross his face._

 _Tara left the table and grabbed her purse and jacket before she headed out of the apartment. The coffee shop was down the street and Tara was a regular there. So she just had to walk through the door and her order was ready when she reached the counter. She had a fake smile on her face when she paid for it and then took a seat._

 _A keeper, basically a babysitter. She was a grown woman, a grown adult who could take care of herself and have her own back. She had been out of college for about a year, her vice had been under control since then. Tara had a habit of starting fights, enough that the press loved to find her in action or sometimes make her fight._

 _It wasn't like she was the only one with problems. Liam liked to race, he had a special car that he personally fixed up. Killian had a relationship with drugs. And the three of them were friends with drinking._

 _Why weren't her brothers getting baby sitters also?_

 _'_ _What time is this keeper supposed to be here?' She texted her father._

 _'_ _One thirty.' Was the response._

 _She looked at her watch, one twenty. So the man had ten minutes to show up or she was gone._

 _'_ _Watch his neck is the size of a tree and his brain the size of a peanut.' Tara sent her next text to Killian. Tara could always joke with her little brother._

 _'_ _Just be nice.' Came the very un-Killian response. Liam must have taken his phone._

 _Before she could yell at Liam for stealing, she heard her name called out. "Tara?"_

 _Tara looked up and to her complete shock and happiness, she recognized the voice. "Graham? When did you get into town?"_

 _The tall brown eyed man reached her, a huge smile on his face. She hugged him tight and he responded by picking her up and spinning her around. Who cared if they caused a scene. They were just two very good friends reunited._

 _Tara was finally set back on her feet and she studied the man in front of her. Broad shoulders, brown hair that was recovering from a buzz cut but his eyes were exactly the same as two years ago when they had said good bye before he was shipped off to boot camp. And he was still wearing his father's wolf pendent._

 _And he still hadn't answered her question. She none too gently shoved Graham into a chair. "Answer my question Humbert. When did you get into town?"_

 _"_ _About a week ago, I had to get settled, find a place."_

 _"_ _And this is the first I see you? I thought you loved me." Tara slightly sounded hurt._

 _"_ _You have been busy, I read the papers. What other shenanigans have you gotten yourself into?"_

 _"_ _Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm trying to get back on the straight and narrow path."_

 _"_ _Best of luck to you." Graham raised his coffee cup to her._

 _Tara laughed. "So tell me what has been happening to you. I have only gotten one word answers from you since you left."_

 _So Graham launched into his latest story. It completely captivated Tara and at times she was in stitches. She had missed him so much. Graham had always been another brother to her._

 _Wait, she had come to the coffee shop for a reason. "Guess what, my father hired me a keeper. I was supposed to meet him here at one thirty and its now…" She checked her watch. "Almost three. Well, that's just rude and inconsiderate. No call to say he's late or realized he didn't want to be my keeper…"_

 _"_ _Tara…" Graham cut her off but she kept talking._

 _"_ _This only makes him look horrible and unreliable…"_

 _"_ _Tara…"_

 _"_ _I was stood up by someone who thinks he can protect me…"_

 _"_ _Trinity!" Graham finally raised his voice and slammed his hands over hers on the table._

 _She jumped slightly. "What?" He looked at her sheepishly, with wide eyes. Then it dawned on her and she slid her hands back. "My father hired you." She said evenly. She wasn't sure how to feel about this. "When and how did this happened?"_

 _"_ _It's a funny story actually…"_

 _"_ _Humbert…"_

 _"_ _I stopped by your place a few days ago to say hi and ran into your father. It was his idea…"_

 _"_ _I see." Tara stared at him._

 _"_ _I guess he assumed I would be a good candidate. I know how you get. Anyone that was hired, you would use your charms to get whatever you want."_

 _"_ _You think I'm charming?" Tara asked, actually batting her eyelashes at him._

 _To which Graham held up his finger. "No, stop it. I have known you for far too long. I know all your tricks."_

 _Tara leaned back in her chair and sized up her best guy friend in the world. He made some good points. They knew each other since grade school. He knew how much she could handle and when to step in. But she was not going to hand herself on a silver platter. No, if he really wanted the job, he had to fight for it. "My father agreed that I had final say in who is hired as my keeper. My one condition is you have to take me down in the boxing ring." Tara told him._

 _Graham's eyes widened at her. "Tara, are you out of your mind? I am not fighting you."_

 _"_ _Chicken? Besides, you know that being my keeper is going to involve lots of fights. What do you say Humbert?" She challenged him._

 _He sighed. "You are on, Jones."_

 _"_ _Good. Meet me at the gym in thirty minutes." Tara stood up and walked out of the coffee shop._

 _She walked home to find it empty. She quickly grabbed her gym bag and boxing gloves. On the way out, she pulled out her phone._

 _Liam picked up. "How did the date go?" He asked good humored._

 _"_ _Graham's back in town and looking for a job. He might get it but he has to fight me for it."_

 _"_ _Graham's back that's great… wait… he's who Dad hired?"_

 _"_ _Not if I have anything to say about it. Come down to the gym and watch me take him down."_

 _"_ _Well, at least it will be entertaining. Should I bring Killian?"_

 _"_ _Of course." Tara hung up the phone and headed to the gym. When she entered, she was greeted by almost everyone in there. Tara had been going there for so long, it was her safe place back in her teenage years._

 _She walked into an empty ring ten minutes later and prepared herself for a fight. Her gloves went on last._

 _One, two._

 _One, two._

 _A few practice shots couldn't hurt. How was she going to play this? Was this even a good idea?_

 _Graham entered the gym about five minutes later accompanied by Liam and Killian. They looked so happy to see each other. The three of them walked right over to Tara._

 _"_ _You ready to go down, Humbert?" She asked, good-humored_

 _"_ _I was planning on going easy on you. But with that attitude, I changed my mind."_

 _Tara just laughed as Graham put on his gloves. They then stood facing each other. Liam and Killian were below, they had no idea what was going to happen, the fight could go either way._

 _No countdown to start their match, though Tara had him on his back in three seconds._

 _"_ _Not much of a challenge here Graham. I'm disappointed." She told him._

 _He stood up and stared her down. "You fight dirty. What ever happened to that pathetic good form talk your family does constantly?"_

 _"_ _Hey!" Yelled both Liam and Killian._

 _"_ _That's my family, not me. And remember who taught me to fight dirty?" Tara smiled and gave him a mock salute._

 _"_ _I regret that so much." Graham said._

 _They fought a bit more, putting on an excellent show. Then Graham finally knocked her down and she actually stayed down._

 _She could have gotten up; it was so easy. But instead Tara looked up at him, considering her options. Maybe Graham having her back was a good idea._

 _Then a bell sounded and Graham just stared, realizing he had won. He let out a whoop and raised his hands over his head._

 _Tara moved into a sitting position and watched his celebration. Then she held out a hand to him. "Are you going to help the lady up?"_

 _He turned to her with a confused grin. "Oh, now you're a damsel in distress?" But he did offer her a hand up._

 _Tara walked to the edge and took the water bottle that was offered to her. Then she felt a tap on her foot. She bent down to meet Liam's eyes._

 _"_ _You let him win." It wasn't a question._

 _"_ _Don't tell him that." She had a smile on her face._

 _If there was one person in the world that Tara Jones trusted with her life, it was Graham._

* * *

 **So wondering where Graham is? He and Tara are super close.**

 **Review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **So, tiny tiny chapter, it will lead into a giant flashback that will begin to explain everything.**

* * *

Emma stepped into Tara's office, she had questions about some of the board members. But instead of finding the CEO, Emma found an empty room.

Curious, Emma began to look around. It was very neat. The desk, chair, bookcases and the additional table and chairs all matched. There was a world map on one wall, a few small painting on another one. They were signed: N. Cassidy. Neal must be an artist. Tara had her diplomas hanging up also, grammar school, high school, college. And the tassels to match. No plants were in the office though, maybe Tara didn't have much of a green thumb. The first book case held items from her travels, most Irish pieces from the looks of it. Emma didn't know a lot about Irish culture but she did recognize a shamrock when she saw one. There were also a few trophies and by the looks of it, some Girl Scout memorabilia items. There were a bunch of family pictures on the other bookcase. Tara's parents, her grandparents, Tara and Neal's wedding photo, a newborn Sophia, a very young Liam, Tara and Killian, pictures from her school days Tara was wearing a uniform. And there was a prom picture.

"Can I help you with something?" Tara suddenly appeared next to Emma. She had a habit of sneaking up on people.

Emma took a moment to calm herself. She hated being surprised. "Not many people have pictures of their high school sweetheart at prom next to their wedding picture if it's a different guy."

Tara chuckled, there was a sadness behind it. "He wasn't my high school sweetheart…"

* * *

 **So, who's the guy? What's the story. Tune in next week.**

 **Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 23

_Like I said, flashback. This is actually the earlier flashback. We are talking high school here._

* * *

 _Most of the senior class knew Dominick's plan before Tara did. She heard it through the grapevine and instantly felt betrayed. She cornered him in the lunchroom._

 _"_ _Are you out of your bloody mind?! Making plans that I did not agree to and telling the whole school?" She yelled, not caring that she was going to cause a scene._

 _Dominick looked up at her then got to his feet. "Babe, I wanted to give you a memorable prom night."_

 _The look in his eye made her sick to her stomach. Suddenly she wondered what she ever saw in him. Why had she been with him for almost nine months?_

 _And Tara Jones did the first thing that came to her mind when dealing with horrible people. Her fist made contact with his jaw. "Find someone else to make a memorable prom night with. I am done with you."_

 _She wasn't exactly sure how she got there, but she was sitting outside the principal's office, waiting for her father. Dominick sat across the room, ice pack pressed to his jaw. Whenever someone would walk past him, he would let out a fake whimper of pain. But that was alternated with looks of pure hatred towards her. Oh, if looks could kill…_

 _Tara refused to show any sort of emotion, good or bad. She was not out of line with her actions. She made the best call, her father would side with her, right?_

 _Michael Jones came bursting into the office, looking for Tara. He spotted her and exploded. "Tara Sinaed Jones!_

 _Ouch, full name. Maybe she was in trouble._

 _"_ _I thought I taught you better than this! I got called out of an important board meeting to deal with your fighting. Violence is not the answer. What possessed you to punch Dominick?"_

 _Now how was Tara supposed to answer that question? 'My scum of the earth boyfriend wanted to bed me prom night and decided to tell the entire student body first.' Yes, that would go over so well._

 _So Tara did the only logical thing. She carefully and delicately worded it, in Gaelic. Only her father would understand her._

 _The disappointment on his face that was directed at her morphed into rage and he rounded on Dominick._

 _Tara leaped to her feet and grabbed his arm to stop him from murder. "He's not worth the energy."_

 _"_ _Yes Jones, we need to be more mature than the children." A guff voice came from the office door. Tara turned to see Dominick's father, Edward Tech, standing there. He had always made her feel uncomfortable. At least this time, she had her father with her._

 _"_ _Mr. Jones, Mr. Tech, good you both are here." The principal saw the four of them and led them into his office._

 _They sat down and he tried to be as polite as possible. "Tara, I am very disappointed in you. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"_

 _"_ _That was a warning shot. Had I found out prom night, I would have cut something off." Tara replied._

 _"_ _Tara…" Michael said, trying to save face for the both of them._

 _"_ _Was punching Dominick the right move? Why did you do it?"_

 _Was she really going to have to explain herself again? "There was a misunderstanding about what was going to happen prom night." There, she did it. The words tasted horrible in her mouth._

 _At least her words didn't go over anyone's head. Edward turned to his son and slapped him in the back of the head. "I taught you better than that! We are going to have a serious discussion when we get home, young man." While he sounded all scary, Tara had a feeling it was all lip service to get out of the office._

 _The principal bought every word and looked at Edward. "Are you going to press charges?" He really didn't want to do all that paperwork. And didn't want to ruin Tara's permeant record._

 _"_ _No, we are not pressing charges. No one needs to suffer because of one child's immaturity."_

 _"_ _Tara, you only get off with a warning but I am going to ask you to leave the school. Prom is still open to you if you so choose."_

 _Good, she couldn't stand to be in the same room as Dominick, much less the same building. She felt emotion slipping into her being and needed to be alone._

 _Michael led her out and to his car in the parking lot. They sat inside for a good five minutes before he spoke. "Now that we are out of the office, I can say good job."_

 _"_ _Well, you didn't raise a delicate little flower." Tara replied monotone._

 _"_ _That I know well. You are strong and fearless but slightly reckless at times. Did you hurt your hand?"_

 _"_ _A little bit." She hadn't really looked at her knuckles._

 _"_ _We'll put ice on it when we get in. If he ever touched you, I would make him wish he was never born…"_

 _"_ _Dad, there wouldn't be much left after I was through with him."_

 _"_ _That's my girl." He looked at his little girl. Well, Tara wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a senior in high school, ready to go off to college. "Its times like this I wish your mother was still here."_

 _That made her quickly turn to face her father. "You know you're enough, right?" Michael had to be mother and father to his three kids and she thought he was doing an amazing job. He was the strongest person she knew. He was her knight in shining armor._

 _"_ _There's so much of your mother in you. Thank you sweetheart." He leaned over to kiss her forehead. "And in the future, no more fighting."_

 _"_ _Can't promise anything." Tara shook her head. No point in making a promise she would probably break._

 _"_ _That's the Irish tempter in you."_

 _They started to drive down the street and Tara just had to get some of her thoughts out. "I can't believe he wanted to do… that prom night. I'm not ready."_

 _"_ _Glad to hear that, lass." Michael said, making a right turn._

 _"_ _I'm not saying I'm waiting for marriage…" She continued._

 _"_ _You're not?" Michael almost brought the car to a complete stop. There was horror in his voice. And a string of salty language to the people in the other cars._

 _Tara turned to her father. He was so old fashion sometimes. "I don't really know yet Dad. But I want more than nine months with a guy. And life experiences first. I want other kind of connections before going all the way. Some sort of promise, I want him to be the one, whether he's currently my husband or not. I can promise I won't be a teenager, alright?"_

 _Michael only grumbled in the driver's seat. His little girl was certainly growing up whether he wanted her to or not._

 _They got home and Tara went right to her room. She wanted to tear down every picture of her and Dom. And throw out everything he ever gave her._

 _Or at least that's what she wanted to do. Her body did not cooperate and she just fell into bed._

 _There were no tears forming in her eyes. She was numb, that was a good sign._

* * *

 _Tara had no idea what time it was until there was a knock at the door and Killian bounded into the room._

 _"_ _The school is buzzing. Did you really punch Dominick? What happened?" He sounded excited._

 _Tara sat up and looked at him. "I didn't do anything. He punched himself in the face." She was going to maintain that fact until she died._

 _Killian looked at her confused but decided to play along. "Alright, why did he punch himself in the face then?"_

 _"_ _We had very different ideas about how we were going to spend prom night." That was honestly the best way she could word it to her little brother._

 _At first Killian didn't know what Tara meant. Then it dawned on him. "That son of a… I'll kill him…" He attempted to stand up._

 _But Tara grabbed his arm. "Stop it, I took care of him. Besides, you aren't capable of killing anyone. I'm barely holding you back and you can't move."_

 _Killian gave up his fight, he knew his sister had the upper hand, as always. She was ten times better at fighting than him. Maybe this was the time to be on the same level as her. "So you broke up with him?" He asked carefully._

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _Silence fell over them. Then Tara made a noise that sounded like a stifled sob. Killian put an arm around his sister to comfort her._

 _"_ _Killian, I'm fine." She told him. He knew she was lying and raised an eyebrow at her. So she amended her answer. "I will be fine. Besides, he's not worth crying over."_

 _"_ _Do you want to be alone?"_

 _"_ _Yes please." She told him. Killian got off the bed and went to the door. "Killian, thank you." She said and when the door closed, she flopped back down and tried to stop the tears._

* * *

 _Justine had been Tara's best friend since grammar school. They had been through everything together. She came over the next day and Tara told her the whole story, the real version. Though she maintained the fact that Dom punched himself._

 _"_ _But you can still go to prom. Are you?" Justine asked. Tara was the one who set up for the group to spend the weekend at her family's beach house. If Tara wasn't going, was that still on?_

 _"_ _The beach house is still on, don't worry. I honestly hadn't really thought about still going. But if I were to go, I would be going alone. I don't want to do that."_

 _"_ _What about your brothers?"_

 _"_ _Funny enough, they both offered. Liam called me last night. But I can't take him away from his finals, no matter how badly his little sister needs him. And Killian… seriously some girl would snatch him and I wouldn't see him all night. Besides his dancing skills are embarrassing to say the least."_

 _Justine kept her mouth shut and she knew she had to take matters into her own hands._

 _Little did she know, she was not the only one with the same idea._

* * *

 _Prom day rolled around and Tara found herself in her room staring at the dress she had bought for the special occasion. It was emerald green, sleeveless, long and stunning. Her silver shoes were on the floor, she had worked so hard to break them in._

 _Prom was a rite of passage for every teenager. She had everything expect someone special to share it with._

 _Suddenly there was a knock at the front door._

 _"_ _Tara, can you get that?" Her father called._

 _She pulled herself out of her pity party and went to answer the door. What she saw on the other side made her jaw drop._

 _Graham, in a tux, holding a small clear box that held a white flower._

 _"_ _Heard you were looking for someone to go to prom with." He said, a shy smile on his face._

 _Tara was speechless. Was this his idea or had someone asked him to do it? Was this a pity date?_

 _"_ _The car is waiting outside, sweetheart, you should go get ready." Her father was next to her._

 _"_ _Are you for real? This isn't a pity date or something?" She had to know._

 _"_ _No, Trinity this is not a pity date. Come on, you can't miss one of the best nights of your life."_

 _There was joy in her smile now. Her best guy friend, her brother, was her prom date. Someone she was more than comfortable with. They were going to have fun tonight._

* * *

 ** _Aww, Daddy daughter time. It was super important for Killian's dad to be a good guy. Single father, raising three kids and running a company. They need a good role model._**

 ** _And Graham!_**

 ** _Reviews?_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_I do not own Once Upon a Time._**

 ** _More Prom._**

* * *

 _The town car pulled up to the banquet hall. The theme was Hollywood, so a red carpet greeted Tara and Graham. They exited the car and walked up the path._

 _Inside, Tara instantly saw her group of friends._

 _"_ _Oh my gosh, you look stunning." Justine half screamed when Tara reached them. She wore a black dress with blood red heels. Her date, Chris, wore a black tux with a red tie._

 _"_ _Thanks." Tara felt slightly shy._

 _"_ _Here you go." Graham was already handing her a virgin strawberry daiquiri._

 _Justine smiled at Graham. "See, I told you to ask one of your brothers."_

 _A few minutes later, they all entered the ballroom. Tara and Justine choose a table near the dance floor. Their group included the four of them, Steve, Jennifer, Austin, and Emily._

 _It was going to be a night filled with fun, friends, dancing and making memories._

 _Tara's night was almost ruined when she saw Dominick. "He still came and brought Stacy, the biggest slut in the school."_

 _Trinity!" Graham was horrified at her choice of words._

 _"_ _What? Even Catholic schools have them."_

 _Graham pulled her onto the dance floor. "Stop it. This night is not about him. It's about you and making good memories as you close this chapter of your life."_

 _Tara looked up at him, slowly a smile appeared on her face. He always knew what to say so she wouldn't cause a scene. He always knew how to protect others from her._

* * *

 _The rest of the night was magical. The prom king and queen were named. Tara cheered loudly when Chris was crowned king. She would have cheered for anyone as long as Dominick lost. Then it was on to prom queen. Tara had put her name down but at this point it didn't matter if she won. Her name wasn't called, Justine got the crown._

 _Prom night ended much sooner than they wanted and the limo was waiting to take them to the beach house. Tara was fighting sleep on the ride up but as soon as she got out of the car, the sea air suddenly made her feel refreshed. She had always loved the sea._

 _The large group sat around a bonfire, roasting marshmallows then the singing started. Eventually it was time to go back to the house and go to bed. Though not many of them would actually be sleeping in their beds._

 _Tara then realized she would end up sharing a room and probably a bed with Graham. She felt slightly uneasy and worried._

 _"_ _You change here; I'll go to the bathroom down the hall." Graham didn't seem bothered. Nothing ever bothered Graham._

 _She had brought a pair of light capris and a tank top to sleep in, nothing crazy or sexy, just her normal pajamas._

 _Five minutes later, Graham returned. He was wearing a pair of plaid lounge pants. And his shirt…_

 _"_ _Really?" Tara tried not to sound amused._

 _"_ _What?" Graham looked down at his shirt. 'Someone who loves me went to Ireland and all I got was this bloody shirt.' "I happen to like this shirt. You tired?"_

 _"_ _No." Tara lied._

 _"_ _Good." Graham pulled his laptop of out his duffle bag. "Catch." He tossed a box to her._

 _Tara caught it. "Universal Classic Monster collection."_

 _"_ _You said you never saw any of them. What do you want to start with? Frankenstein? Dracula?"_

 _She was having trouble understanding what was happening here. "I'm going to spend my prom night watching monster movies with you?"_

 _"_ _Yes. I said I was going to make this night memorable for you." Graham told her with a twinkle in his eyes._

 _Tara smiled back, this was so not traditional, but who said she was traditional? She looked over the list on the back of the box. "The Creature from The Black Lagoon."_

 _"_ _Of course you would pick the one about water." He commented before firing up the laptop. They settled on the bed, keeping a tiny distance between them. "I'm here if you get scared."_

 _"_ _Seriously? I should be telling you that." Tara laughed._

 _"_ _True, you're the brave one, Trinity."_

 _They made it through that movie, The Invisible Man and half of The Wolf Man when Tara's head fell on Graham's shoulder. He slid off the bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Then he pulled a sleeping bag from his bag. Those good form speeches from the Jones finally sunk in._

* * *

 _Graham woke up hours later, the sun was shining into the room. He yawned and looked around. That's when he saw that Tara's arm had slipped from the bed and her hand was near his shoulder._

 _He grinned and quietly left the room. No one else was awake yet. So he showered in peace. Graham got dressed and began to make breakfast for everyone._

 _Pancakes were the best choice and the beach house was fully shocked and had the toppings._

 _He was just taking the second batch off the griddle when Justine entered the kitchen, hair sticking up in every direction. "Graham, you are seriously a lifesaver!"_

 _"_ _Worked up an appetite."_

 _"_ _Maybe."_

 _"_ _Did you two use protection?"_

 _"_ _Graham!" Justine could not believe she was just asked that._

 _Her shocked tone of voice did nothing to stop him. "As the adult in the house, it's my job to ask. I'm just looking out for you."_

 _Justine knew that. She had known Graham just as long as Tara had. Their group of friends had two older protective brothers, Liam and Graham. "Yes, we used protection." She huffed than looked at him shyly. "I heard noise, noises from the room you were sharing with Tara…"_

 _"_ _Who would have thought a movie from the fifties could be as scary as movie made now?" Tara walked into the kitchen._

 _"_ _Just made your favorite, blueberry pancakes." Graham motioned to the platter._

 _"_ _You know me so well." She grinned before sitting down. Justine was giving her a bewildered look. "We watched classic monster movies last night. Maybe we all should watch Dracula tonight._

* * *

 _A few days later, the kids were packing up their things to go back home. Justine was able to corner Tara._

 _"_ _Please explain to me why you aren't with Graham. He's perfect."_

 _Tara shook her head. "Graham is like another brother. It would be weird not to mention gross."_

 _"_ _You're crazy to pass him over. Whoever he ends up with is a very lucky woman."_

* * *

 _"_ _I heard Graham was your prom date. So I know I don't want to know, but how was prom night?" Liam was home for the weekend and his little sister was his first order of business._

 _"_ _Amazing." She grinned._

 _"_ _Details?"_

 _"_ _You want details?"_

 _"_ _No… yes…no…"_

 _"_ _Tick tock, make up your mind. Do you want to know or not?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Liam closed his eyes, bracing for the worse._

 _"_ _Graham and I watched monster movies all night."_

 _His eyes flew open and he stared. "You did what?"_

 _"_ _Watched movies. Hey, at least I have a prom night story I can safely share with my kids. Unlike you." Tara shot back, Liam opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Jessica has a big mouth."_

 _"_ _Yes, she does." Liam didn't mean to say that out loud but he did._

 _Tara understood instantly. "Oh my god, gross!" She shoved his shoulder._

 _"_ _What's going on?" Killian walked into the room, one ear bud still in his ear._

 _"_ _Nothing, the adults are talking." Tara half shouted._

 _Killian hated being treated as the baby of the family. He needed a quick retort. So he looked around the room before turning to his brother and sister. "Where?" Because he couldn't find any adults._

 _Tara's reaction was priceless, she was speechless. Liam pointed at Tara, silently laughing._

 _Finally, she was able to form words. "Laugh it up, he was including you in that."_

* * *

 **Sibling moments are cute.**

 **Reviews?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, there is short flashback in this chapter, there is one in the story. Important things are definitely explained here. And I think we will understand Tara better now.**

* * *

"Interesting story." Emma commented after Tara was done. But there was a nagging thought and she wanted to ask a question. But something told her not to. She was beginning to understand the Jones. They were private people and didn't talk about everything.

"Hey, I got those numbers." Killian hadn't even knocked before entering the room.

"Great, thanks." Tara divided them up and handed Killian half the pile. He gave her a weary look. "Don't give me that look, I am not doing this alone."

Killian huffed and rolled up his sleeves. Emma could see a tattoo above his wrist, a name, then she turned to Tara and saw a tattoo, a wolf with some interlock detail, in the same spot. "Another family thing?" She asked. Two sets of blue eyes turned to face her, slightly confused. "The tattoos in that spot."

"Oh yes it is. Our father had one… the Voyage…" Tara began.

"With our initials… Killian finished.

"The Voyage?"

"It's the song he always sang to our mother. He then sang it at my wedding." Tara said.

"What did Liam have?" Emma asked.

At that, Killian and Tara dissolved into hysterical laughter. It took them a few minutes to catch their breath.

"No, Liam was a scary cat when it came to needles…"

"He was supposed to come with me to get this one, hold my hand and all that. But at soon as the buzzing started, he was out the door…"

"Like a bat out of hell." Killian added.

"This one here is the brave one." Tara patted Killian on the shoulder. "My tattoo carries meaning…

* * *

 _Graham had a protective hand on Tara's back as they crossed the busy New York street. It was the middle of the afternoon, not yet rush hour in July._

 _"_ _I am so excited for Mission Impossible."_

 _"_ _As long as you don't get any ideas, I'm good. You put me through enough stress." Graham commented._

 _"_ _But you love me."_

 _"_ _The movie starts at 10:30. Hopefully we can get our group together by six so we can get food and drinks beforehand." They had a large group tonight. Including himself and Tara, there was Neal, Killian, Liam, Roxanne, Justine, Chris and Elizabeth._

 _"_ _Just food, no drinks for me." Tara said, hoping he would understand the meaning._

 _"_ _Who are you and what have you done with my sister? You always drink… wow I did not mean to make you sound like an alcoholic…"_

 _"_ _No harm done. But I'm not going to be drinking for a while." She couldn't stop the goofy smile that was growing on her face._

 _Graham paused and stared at her. it slowly dawned on him. Sometimes he was so dense. "Trinity, are you…?"_

 _She excitedly nodded. So far, she and Neal had only told her father, her brothers and Roxanne. "Yes, Graham you are going to be an uncle."_

 _A smile bloomed on his face. "Uncle…" He stepped forward to hug her._

 _And noticed the bus that was barreling towards her._

 _Without thinking, Graham Herbert pushed Tara Cassidy to the ground. After her head hit the pavement, her world went black._

* * *

 _It was night in the quiet hospital room. Michael Jones at his daughter's beside, holding her hand and praying. He couldn't lose his little girl._

 _It was the worse phone call of his life and the details weren't any better. There had been a bus crash involving Tara and Graham. Tara had been rushed to the hospital. While the doctors wanted to do their best to save her, but they also had to think about the tiny life inside of her._

 _That had been a month ago._

 _Neal had been a wreck and didn't leave Tara's side for the first three days. The baby was fine, much to everyone's relief. It was a Jones, surviving was in its blood._

 _There was always someone with Tara, Neal or Liam or Killian or Michael. Roxanne accompanied Liam and Elizabeth was being Killian's rock._

 _Finally, there was stirring from the bed, Michael leapt to his feet. Tara opened her eyes slowly._

 _"_ _You're back, love, you're back. I'm right here." Michael told her, holding her hand tighter._

 _"_ _Daddy… what happened… where am I?" Tara's voice was weak, like her body._

 _"_ _You're at the hospital. What is the last thing you remember?" Michael said carefully._

 _Tara blinked, trying to recall something, anything. "I was telling Graham I was pregnant… then he pushed me to the ground…" Her hands flew to her stomach in a panic._

 _"_ _The baby is fine. It's strong, just like it's mother." Michael assured her._

 _Tara nodded, feeling less worried. Then she remembered her friend. "Where's Graham?"_

 _Michael was silent. She had already been through so much, should he tell her? It was going to break his heart. "It was a bus accident… The driver didn't stop…"_

 _That wasn't answering the question, why was he beating around the bush? "Dad, where's Graham?" She attempted to put some force behind her voice. She had to know._

 _"_ _He died protecting you, sweetheart."_

 _Tara slumped back into bed, frozen. She wasn't sure how to feel._

 _She had missed everything, the wake, the full military funeral. Tara wasn't there for Graham's family the way he had been there for hers. That was going to haunt her for a long time._

 _He was gone, it was her fault. She had indirectly killed him. She was going to have to live with that guilt for the rest of her life. It was then that Tara Jones swore to never sing again._

* * *

"I got this tattoo for Graham. He was a big fan of wolves and he used to call me Trinity, like the woman from the Matrix movies." Tara smiled. "Ruby came to work for us a few months later. She's Graham's cousin."

"Graham was another brother to all of us." Killian pointed to a cuff on his wrist. It had a wolf on it. "Liam had a wolf ring."

* * *

 **OMG, that's what happened to Graham. Tears?**

 **Reviews?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **I love the scene in this chapter. Emma and Killian time!**

* * *

Emma nodded. She kept learning important things about Killian, insights to his life. Both he and his sister were hurting. And Emma was the only one who could stop the pain and close that chapter for them.

"I want phone records, emails, traffic cameras, all plans. I want to know when any of the board members sneeze." Tara forced herself to turn back to the present.

"Tara, I got this. You have other things to worry about." Emma told her softly. "The Jewel needs a CEO who is fully focused on the company and bringing it to a better place. Please, leave it to me."

"Oh sorry, did I tell you how to run your town? Don't tell me how to run my company." That made her panic, her company. "Wow, I hadn't said that out loud." Tara leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. "Fine, the investigation is yours. Have it. I won't interfere."

"Thank you. I will bring justice for Liam." Emma said, that was directed to both Tara and Killian. And she meant it. But first she needed some more details. "I'm sorry I'm making you relive that day, but I am going to need your side of the story." Emma told Tara gently. This was always the hardest part of her job.

Tara sat in front of Emma, Killian was next to her for emotional support. She gulped, back in Storybrooke, she had only given Killian the watered down version. Now, she couldn't leave out any details. The tiniest thing could lead to them to whoever wanted Liam dead.

She did her best, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. Tara had really thought she was numb by now. Killian has already grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"You shot Peter? No one is charging you with murder? How is that possible?" Emma was shocked.

"He shot at me first, so it was self-defense. One down, two to go. That's what he said. He was going to kill me next."

"How is your relationship with the other board members?" She opened a file to read the names. "Cora Hart, Sidney Glass, Ursula Anderson, and Arthur Pyle?"

Killian chuckled. "The board is a necessary evil. We have never seen eye to eye on any subject."

"But no one would stoop to murder?"

"Injure maybe, but there's no coming back from pre-mediated murder. It would ruin their lives and careers."

"So you don't think Peter was acting alone? That there's someone else? Anyone in your past who might want you dead?"

"Emma, you might be under the impression that we are innocent angels. But we most likely made enemies during our younger days."

"Something like that coming back to haunt us is entirely possible." Killian added.

"That's personal, what about professional? You said that the Jewel used to be the second largest shipping company. What about the new number two?"

"That owner is honest, wouldn't hurt a fly. He was good friends with our father. We played with his kids." Marco and his family were close friends, despite being the competition. Business and personal lives were very different things and were kept far apart."

"Just to be safe, keep him on the list." Killian said. Tara sent him a shocked look. "I just want us to safe, cover all the bases."

"What happened when things calmed down at the office?" Emma asked.

"Ruby brought me a new sweater, mine was blood stained. Neal came, so did Roxanne. We are stayed here for a short time. Robin took Roxanne home. Neal and I went home. I hugged my daughter tight. Then I booked a flight to Storybrooke. I told my staff to keep it all quiet. I did not want Killian to find out that his brother via the media."

"Thoughtful." Killian whispered, squeezed her hand.

* * *

The small bar was half full when Emma entered it later that night. Well, it was a Wednesday night, that was to be expected. She had finally gotten out of the office and she need to unwind a little bit.

Blarney Stone was kitschy Irish but when you looked past the deco, the food and drinks were amazing. Or so said the review on Yelp.

One would think being in an Irish bar was the last place Emma wanted to be, she dealt first hand with Irish all day. But maybe this would let her gain some insight to how they thought.

Emma was just here for drinks; she hadn't planned on eating. She watched the bar over the rim of her glass. She had never been a Guinness fan, but when in Rome. Actually this had to be the best Guinness she ever had. Maybe it was the atmosphere. "Can I get another?" She asked the bartender.

"Put her drinks on my tab, Evan."

She recognized that voice, Emma inwardly growled. She thought she wouldn't have to deal with that voice until the morning. "Can you guys stop buying things for me? I still need to pay Tara back for the taxi and the hotel room."

"I'm off the clock, I have an idea of how you could make it up to me…" Killian began, eyes twinkling.

Well, that was bold. "I'm off the clock too, which means I could punch you." Emma shot back.

"I meant a game of darts." He held up six darts. "You play?"

"Don't think I don't know exactly where you were going with that comment, Killian." Emma said, he was not going to pull the wool over her eyes. She had seen enough of his personality back in Storybrooke. Ladies' man didn't begin to cover it. Yes, she did know how to play darts, she had pretty good aim. But let Killian find that out the hard way. "You want to take advantage of an inexperienced dart player?"

Killian led her to the dart board and handed her three green darts. Green like her eyes. "Playing darts is like anything else, you need to find a good teacher." And he dared to touch her hand and showed her how to throw the dart.

Emma already knew how to throw a dart but the closeness threw her off balance.

"Let go." He all but whispered in her ear. The dart went sailing across the room but sadly did not hit the board.

Killian took a step back and handed her another dart. With the distance between them, his spell over her was broken. She could think clearly now. Emma aimed and threw the second dart.

This time it hit the center of the board.

"Impressive. Like I said, good teacher." He paused. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Maybe." She tried not to smile, that would blow her cover.

"You would get along great with my sister. Years ago, she fooled me and Liam into thinking she didn't know how to play poker. Cleaned us out in the fifth hand."

"So Tara is human?"

"She remembers her humanity every so often."

Emma and Killian played round after round of darts. And the drinks kept coming.

"Wait, wait, we need to toast before we drink! Do you know any?" Emma said, or rather sang slightly.

"Do I know any toasts? You are looking at the king of toasts." Killian stood up. "Here's to a long life and a merry one. A quick death and an easy one. A pretty girl and an honest one. A cold beer and another one." He was even all dramatic about it. There was a cheer from the next table. Killian knocked his mug into Emma's and drank.

"You know, until tonight I was not a fan of Guinness." She set down her fourth or was it her fifth glass. She couldn't remember.

"Maybe there's a little Irish in you." Killian observed.

Emma could feel her armor cracking and she suddenly became bold. "You want to be the little Irish in me?"

Killian's eyes bugged. That was a first. No woman had played the game as well as he had before. "Wow, you are drunk. I am cutting you off." He signaled to Evan. Then Killian leaned close. "And there's nothing little about it, I assure you."

Emma giggled then something in her face changed. "I could be Irish for all I know. My parents left me on the side of the road when I was a few hours old. I know nothing of my roots. I envy you, Killian. Not only can you trace your family back, you have connections with them. Names, dates, details, relationships. I have none of that."

Killian led her to a booth, she should not be on her feet after baring her heart. "You'll find your parents and have everything you ever wanted." He had faith.

"I tried, it's a dead end. So I just to focus on the here and now. It hurts less." Emma said.

"What about the future?"

That made her pause. Her future? She had a decent job, a least now she did. What more did she want? Love, a family, happiness? Pipe dreams, all of them. She couldn't just wish on a star and everything would magically happen. No, Emma Swan had to work for what she wanted. "The future? I don't even know what I'm wearing tomorrow." She joked, her preferred method of protection.

Killian wanted to joke about what Emma should or rather should not wear the following day but decided against. He could relate, slightly. He had always felt like the black sheep in his family. Emma was the only sheep in her family.

They locked eyes for a moment and it looked like she was going to…

"Killian!" A young woman's voice broke their moment. She bounced over to the booth. "I'm going to do my first Irish car bomb! Do it with me."

Emma studied the girl, she looked too young to be drinking and there was something familiar about her.

"I'm getting too old for this." Killian said under his breath but he did pull himself to his feet. "Emma, this is Kathleen McCartney, my cousin. She just turned twenty-one. Kathleen, this is Detective Emma Swan. She is helping us at the office." That was the best way to word it.

Oh, cousin, no wonder they looked alike. At least it hadn't taken Emma as long to realize like with Tara and Killian.

Kathleen's eyes widened. "Helping at the office… wait, are you going to catch the bastard who killed Liam?"

"Kathleen, language!" Killian sounded horrified.

"What, my parents aren't around." She shrugged.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Killian led Kathleen to the bar." One car bomb then I need to leave. I'll have Evan keep an eye on your drinking tonight."

"He would do that without being asked."

"That's what cousins are for."

Killian was right, he was not as young as he used to be. He could still handle his liquor but no need to push the limits. He half swayed back to the booth. Shockingly, Emma was still there. There was an empty glass in front of her.

"It's just water." She saw the look on his face.

"Good, as much as I want to help the damsel in distress get back to her room…"

"I think you are the damsel here, Killian." She got to her feet and grabbed his arm.

"Whatever floats your boat, lass." He tended to revert to terms of endearment when he drank.

"Lass? Wow, now you are drunk. You need to go home."

"No, I am taking you to your hotel, then I will call a cab."

"Seriously?"

"It's good form."

Emma decided not to fight him. They walked onto the street and headed to her hotel.

The night air seemed to wake Killian up. He realized Emma's arm was linked through his. He wasn't sure who that was for more and he wasn't going to question it.

They finally got to the front of the Mark hotel. Killian and Emma stood there staring at each other, unsure what to say or do.

Emma got herself together first. "I had a good time tonight, Killian." She was being honest. At least she wasn't drunk, drunk Emma did stupid things. But tipsy Emma?

She meant to kiss his cheek, but she missed the target. It was an accident, on purpose maybe. And Killian didn't stop her.

They fit together.

One of his hands rested on her waist while the other one was tangled in her hair. Emma's hands were tight on his collar.

Kissing her made her drunk and she didn't want to be sober. Apparently Emma now thought in clichés.

But she had to end it, before someone got hurt. She was working for his family; he was part of the job.

Emma pulled back and had to catch her breath. Killian's own breath was ragged. "Good night, Mr. Jones." She suddenly became professional.

He took the hint, reluctantly. Killian took a step back. "Good night, Detective Swan."

Emma entered the building and forced herself not to turn around.

So she didn't see Killian touch his lips and blink a few times.

* * *

Last night was stupid. Emma was never going to drink again. If she was being honest, she wouldn't have been surprised to wake up next to him. But she had shown self-control and shockingly so had Killian.

Last night had been a one-time thing. Things were going to be professional between them going forward. She wasn't going to touch him or be around him outside of the office.

Last night had been a moment in Heaven.

Emma slapped herself. "Pull yourself together. He has women lining up for him. Don't be one of those." God, she was at the pep talk stage.

She had to get the Jewel before he did, lock herself in her office and pretend to be on the phone all day. Anything to avoid talking to Killian.

That was her plan and it worked perfectly until she saw Killian out of the corner of her eyes. Actually she saw the flowers first.

Emma panicked and ducked under the first desk she saw. Flowers! Flowers? Pink carnations to be exact. Seriously, how old school was that?

"What are you doing under my desk?"

Emma looked up and saw a frazzled Noelle staring down at her. "Killian and I might have had a moment last night and now he has flowers."

Noelle was stunned then looked at the calendar. "Those flowers aren't for you."

"What?" Who did Killian bring flowers for? Emma was curious and maybe a little jealous, dare she say it.

"You're an idiot. If you have a few free minutes, I'll show you."

* * *

Around twelve thirty, Noelle knocked on Emma's office door. "You got a free few minutes?"

"Yeah." Emma was curious. She hated to admit it, but Killian fascinated her. He put on a cocky face most of the time but occasionally there was a reliable and caring person.

Noelle led her down a hallway to where Tara and Killian had their offices. She opened one of the doors. Emma peered in, there was only a table in the middle of the room. On the table were seven vases and a few battery operated candles.

Emma quickly spotted the flowers in one of the vases. There was something taped to it.

 _Kathleen Jones._

"That's their mother." Noelle stated the obvious. "Today is her birthday."

Emma saw the year of death and quickly did the math. Killian was just two years old. Was he just a motherless child?

Then she read the other cards on the vases.

 _Donald Jones._

 _Sophia Jones._

 _Robert McCartney._

 _Claire McCartney._

 _Michael Jones._

 _Liam Jones._

"It's a tradition that Mr. Jones, their father, started. New flowers on birthdays, wedding anniversaries, and the day they passed."

"Kind of morbid?" Emma remarked, hoping Noelle wouldn't judge.

Noelle gave her a hard stare. "You haven't been here long enough but family means everything to Tara and Killian."

* * *

 **You liked the names of the board members?**

 **The kiss! I really enjoyed writing that scene.**

 **Reviews?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **One short flashback here, it's the day Killian left New York and his siblings need to know where he is going.**

* * *

"Hey, something's been bugging me since you surprised me in Storybrooke." Killian stared as he walked into Tara's office. He had barely knocked.

"What's on the mind of the great Killian Jones?" Tara didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"How did you know I was performing at the White Rabbit?"

To the untrained eye, there was no change in Tara's form. But to her brother, he knew she did her research. "Internet, your band's website." She answered logically.

"That was a last minute show. It wasn't on the website. Now that I think about it, how did you know I was in Storybrooke?" Killian asked.

Now there was no mistake. Tara froze as if caught in her own lie.

"You somehow knew that Milah… passed. You sent a condolence card. It's like you had someone on the inside…" Something dawned on him. "You had someone spy on me, didn't you?"

Tara slammed her hand down on the desk. "Of course I had someone spy on you! You are my little brother! I had to make sure you didn't do something stupid, again! I had to make sure you were still alive!"

Little brother, Killian visually cringed. Liam had been the only one who ever called him that. He was not emotionally ready to hear those words. "Who?"

"I'm not ratting him out." Tara stated.

"You rat everyone else out, why not add him to the list? Killian mocked.

* * *

 _Tara had a file in her hands when she reentered Liam's office. She was still reeling from the events of both last night and this morning, "Killian's apartment, just like this office, is cleaned out. Apparently, he took my 'walk it off' comment as 'walk out'." She placed the file on the desk. "He and Milah took a bus to a town called Storybrooke in Maine. Storybrooke is Milah's hometown." She had a few pulls at the police station._

 _Liam took the file and began to read. "Milah Gold, married to Robert Gold for three years, no children. Gold's a politician and a relator in town. And he's loaded. So she likes rich men."_

 _"_ _Killian fits the bill. I doubt he will answer our calls. We need someone on the inside, keep eyes on him in the town…"_

 _"_ _Doesn't Will's sister live in Storybrooke?" Liam had a stroke of brilliance. But Tara only looked at him confused. "William Smee, Killian's college friend. I trust him."_

 _"_ _So you want him here?"_

 _"_ _Within the hour, if possible."_

 _"_ _Liam, with me, anything is possible."_

* * *

 _Alright, it took an hour and a half, but they cleared their schedules and had the conference room to themselves._

 _William Smee entered the room, confused and slightly scared. While he was very good friends with Killian, when there were more than one Jones siblings in the room, one tended to be nervous. They certainly had a reputation._

 _"_ _So, Smee, your sister lives in Maine, right?" Liam asked._

 _"_ _Yes, Storybrooke…"_

 _"_ _You close to her?" Liam continued. Tara remained silent. She let Liam do all the work, for now._

 _"_ _Yes, she's my little sister. We're close."_

 _"_ _You should go visit her." Liam suggested. "I'm guessing you heard about Killian."_

 _Smee shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "No, what happened? Is he alright?"_

 _"_ _He's lying." Tara said suddenly. "Killian told you everything. You knew what he was planning."_

 _"_ _So this is the deal, you go to Storybrooke and spy on Killian." Liam informed him._

 _"_ _Do I have a choice?"_

 _"_ _No." Tara was very firm with her answer._

 _"_ _Make sure he isn't making more stupid choices. We will pay you well. Do we have a deal?"_

 _"_ _Yes, of course. Mr. Jones, Mrs. Cassidy." Smee rushed to stand up and shake their hands._

* * *

 _"_ I only did it because I care about you and worry about your well-being." Tara said quietly.

"You have a funny way of showing that." Killian huffed then left the office.

Tara slumped back in her chair, she hated this.

"Another Jones argument? Do I batten down the hatches?" Noelle stood in the doorway.

"I think we have fought more in the past few weeks than in our entire lives. When did it all go so wrong?"

* * *

 **They do seem to argue a lot. They both have made wrong choices.**

 **Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Killian and Emma get alone time!**

* * *

She had a tip, Emma Swan finally had a tip. It had taken a week, but she finally had something. She was able to trace the weapon to a gun shop in Brooklyn. Now she got to go there and check the paperwork. See if Peter bought it or if someone bought it for him.

Emma had to force herself not to run across the office to Tara's office. She had barely knocked before opening the door. "Hey, I got a lead."

Tara was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. When she saw Emma, she held up a finger. "Thank you again, Archie. We are taking it one day at a time. Say hi to your father and your siblings. We should meet up for drinks or something next time you are in town. Alright, good bye." Tara hung up. "That was the second largest shipping company. They were out of the country when Liam… well you know. They were finally able to contact me."

"Are you always that friendly with the competition?" Emma kept seeing a different side of Tara.

"Marco was one of my father's friends. Liam, Killian and I grew up with August, Skye, and Archie. Our businesses never overlap. We have a truce of sorts. You said something about a lead?"

"Yeah, I found the gun shop that supplied the weapon. I am going to check the paperwork."

"Okay, good, go." Tara said, her mind was clearly elsewhere. Emma turned to leave. "Wait, Emma do me a favor. Please take Killian with you." Emma froze. She had promised herself she wouldn't be alone with Killian again. "He's been pacing this office like a caged animal. Either that or he's blasting his music…"

"Oh, that's what that noise was yesterday?" Emma asked.

"These are not sound proof walls. I left here with a margarine last night."

"You want me to take him off your hands?"

"Basically. Look, I have dealt with him since day one. You can take the reins for a little while." Tara studied Emma's reaction, there was little to no spark. "Most women would be jumping at the chance to go somewhere with Killian."

"I'm not most women." Emma was very proud of that fact. "Your brother is full of himself."

"I know. How did he word it once? 'I don't flirt, I just talk. It's not my fault everything I say is smoother than the cream cheese spread on your bagel.' I threw up a little in my mouth after that line." Tara cringed at that memory.

"Wow, he is something else. I'll take him with me and we will be back as soon as we can." Now Emma knew she could leave without Tara stopping her. She half stepped into the hallway.

"Emma…"

So close.

"Thank you." That was a genuine thank you and smile. Emma never thought that was possible.

"Your welcome."

Tara watched Emma leave and leaned back in her chair. She had seen denial in Emma's eyes. There was a little something between the detective and her brother. Killian wouldn't say a thing with Tara or anyone else for that matter. Emma didn't only have to convince Tara there was nothing, she had to convince herself.

* * *

Emma was going to be the bigger person. She was a grown adult. She could handle one overly cocky guy. She knocked on Killian's door. It was quiet inside. Was he out?

She slowly opened the door and saw Killian standing by the window, just staring out.

"Hey I got a lead. Want to come with me to check it out?" No answer, she ventured closer and saw he held his pendent and whispering words under his breath. She was always wondered what was on the chain he always wore.

What was with her and interrupting the Jones kids when they were in the middle of something? Emma stayed quiet, unsure when to speak up.

A minute later, Killian turned to face her. "Trying to sneak up on me, Swan?" His face held a grin.

"You wish. I got a lead, you want to come with me?" Emma asked. She avoided saying that Tara asked her.

"Sure, of course I want to come with you." Killian grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair. It was the first time Emma had seen that jacket at the office. Killian had been dressing very professionally at the office. Navy blue suits that brought out his eyes, not that she noticed, much.

They walked down the hall and entered the elevator.

"What were you doing when I walked in?" He looked at her curiously at her inquiry. "If you don't want to answer, it's fine. I don't want to pry."

"You find me interesting, don't you?" He chuckled but held up his pendant, it was accompanied by a Celtic cross. "This is my St. Brendan medal. I was saying a quick prayer to him. My mother started the tradition with my siblings. Then my grandmother continued the tradition with me after my mother's death. We say a prayer to our saint on their feast day."

Would this man ever stop throwing her curve balls at her? "You don't seem like the religious type." She observed.

That earned her a grin. "I'm not per say, but somethings from your childhood stick with you." There was a far off look in his eyes.

"Who's St. Brendan? What's the prayer?" Emma hated to admit, but she was very curious.

"Legend has it that St. Brendan reached North America in a tiny boat before the Vikings. He was one of my mother's favorite saints." Killian took a deep breath. "Help me to journey beyond the familiar and into the unknown. Give me the faith to leave the old ways and break fresh ground with you. Christ of mysteries, I trust You to be stronger than each storm within me. I will trust in the darkness and know that my times, even now, are in Your hands. Turn my spirit to the music of heaven and somehow make my obedience count on You."

Emma could only stare. The only thing she could recite was the president's speech from the movie Independence Day. She wished she had memorized something smarter, like the Declaration of Independence.

"Do you want to stop for coffee?" Killian offered. Emma nodded. They walked into the corner shop. "Morning, hazelnut coffee and…" He said to the girl behind the counter before turning to Emma. He didn't know what her drink choice was.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." Emma answered. Killian almost shook his head, but she stopped him. "Somethings from your childhood stick."

They shared a smile.

* * *

Well, that didn't lead to much. They exited the small gun shop. The paperwork was clear, Peter had purchased the gun a few years ago. Apparently he spoke of hunting, so him buying a gun wasn't out of the ordinary. But, as Emma pointed out, buying a revolver should have been a red flag. Peter had a license for it, there was nothing illegal about it. However, what he did with it was very illegal.

Emma had been so positive about their trip. She wanted to find motive. She wanted to find something.

Now the walk back was uncomfortable. Emma fully expected Killian to say something, anything about their kiss. But he was silent. Maybe it was because he had a lot on his mind.

"What's on your mind, Swan? Besides the case?" He suddenly asked.

She jumped. "Who said there's something else on my mind?"

"Open book, remember? What's troubling you?"

"You." She hadn't meant to be that blunt. "You're awfully quiet about your latest conquest." No comment back, just confusion from Killian. "Me, outside the Mark…"

"You are not a conquest." Killian stated. She could hear the disgust at her word choice. "The ball is in your court, Swan."

And Killian Jones just kept surprising her. He called her Swan twice in less than a minute, that was a new one. "You used to play sports, didn't you?" Emma guessed. Killian sent her another confused look. She certainly kept him on his toes. "Swan, last name. That's a jock thing to do."

"Baseball, in grammar school and high school. Didn't pursue it in college, I got very into music."

"And now you run a multi-billion-dollar shipping company. How did that happen?"

"My last name is on the door." Killian stated the obvious then shrugged. "I didn't have a choice."

Emma felt she had to change the subject. "Anyone else play sports?"

"All three of us played something. Liam did football until he graduated college. And Tara…"

"Let me guess, cheer leading?"

Killian grinned. "No, lacrosse, she was captain her senior year. We don't like sitting on the side lines and watching. Never have."

"So that explains why you want to follow up on leads with me."

"Maybe I just enjoy your company."

* * *

 **Aww, they are cute together. The childhood things are important. Faith and tradition are very important to Killian. I also like that Tara is warming up to Emma, finally.**

 **Reviews?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Okay, there is the last flashback. I think it explains why Tara used to act out and why it's still a part of her being.**

* * *

Tara did not like the news she received from Emma. She wanted good news, she needed good news. And she was in a bad mood for the rest of the week.

They needed to find ways to boost sales, expand the market. The Jewel was not doing well; the numbers were clear. This company had been in the family for five generations, it could not and would not go down because of them.

No pressure.

"Killian, are you listening to me? We need to make a decision." Tara tried not to sound exasperated.

"Whatever you think is right is probably the right choice." Killian picked his head up from the back of the chair. "Just pretend I'm not here."

"Well, that's not hard." She rubbed her temples, hoping to stop some of the pain. "We are supposed to be in this together."

"I didn't ask for this!" He finally let anger into his voice.

"And you think I did? I didn't want this! You have no idea how much I didn't want this." Tara screamed. She slumped into her chair and choked back a sudden sob.

* * *

 _Tara was trying to calm herself, she really wasn't listening to jerk next to her. but he just kept egging her on._

 _"_ _Come on, darling. I can rock your world without much effort. But I'll make sure you enjoy it. You look like you could use a man right now…"_

 _Her fist was clenched in her pocket. She heard Graham jump in to save her. "Look, she's not interested. Let me buy you and your friends a round of drinks." He was so clear headed, such a good body guard._

 _"_ _I'll pass. It's your friend I'm interested in. Any idea how she is in bed?"_

 _Graham thought his reaction time was fast, but compared to Tara, he was a snail. Instantly she was next to him, her knee went into the scumbag's junk and her fist finally made contact with his face._

 _The jerk fell to the floor and his friends rose to their feet. Four against two, whatever. Tara and Graham could easily handle this._

 _The scuffle didn't last long, security was pulling them apart and towards the door. In the back alley way, Graham stood his ground, expecting for the fight to keep going. But their opponents looked like they had enough and limped away._

 _Graham finally was able to look at Tara. She was leaning against the wall, holding her hand in pain. There was a small line of blood on her chin and in the dim light, he saw a bruise already forming on her ankle._

 _"_ _You alright?" She asked._

 _"_ _Better than you. I can't take you home like this. Your father would kill me then your brothers will kill whatever is left. Can you walk?" Tara pushed herself off the wall and stood for three seconds before Graham caught her. "Lean on me. My place is right around the corner."_

 _She nodded. Tara had never been to his place. This was a new thing in their friendship._

 _Thankfully no one saw them enter the building and they got to his third floor apartment without any trouble._

 _Graham led her directly to the bathroom and sat her on the counter top. "Stay." Like she was going anywhere. He gathered a towel, ice and rubbing alcohol_

 _Graham looked her over, he almost wasn't sure where to start. Maybe the cut on her chin. He gently turned her face to his, Tara did not meet his eyes. He did see, however, that they were glazed over, as if forcing the tears to stay put._

 _The rubbing alcohol touched the cut, Tara hissed and attempted to pull away. Graham kept a strong grip on her shoulder to keep her close. He then stuck a tiny bandage on the cut._

 _Graham got down on his knees in front of her to examine her ankle. She only let out a whimper of pain. "You should feel thankful it's not broken but you are going to have an ugly bruise for a while." He said then stood up. "Let me see your hand."_

 _Tara wanted to fight him on that but knew she shouldn't and couldn't. He gently opened her hand and actually cursed._

 _"_ _There's glass in your hand! What did you do? Grab a tumbler and slam it into someone's head? You're lucky I have some medic training or you would have to go to hospital. The press would have a field day with that."_

 _Graham cleaned out the wound and then began to stitch up the cut. Tara stayed silent, her other hand gripped the counter every so often._

 _Finally, after what felt like a thousand stitches, Graham was done and wrapped a bandage around her hand._

 _"_ _Why? Why are you doing this, Trinity? There has to be a reason. You always have a reason."_

 _Trinity, his personal nickname for her. "I don't want it." Tara finally said something, her voice was barely above a whisper._

 _"_ _Don't want what?" Graham was confused._

 _"_ _The Jewel. I don't want the company. I'm not ready, I doubt I will ever be ready. I act out so much so maybe I'll get disowned and not have to worry about it."_

 _Graham sighed, his anger washing away. He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "No one is telling you to run the company now. Your father is still young, you have time. Besides, when that time does come, your brothers need you by their side."_

 _"_ _My brothers need me?"_

 _"_ _Have you met them?" That earned Graham a tiny smile. "They need you to stand up against the board by their sides. The Jewel of the World is yours, not theirs. And on a move personal note, I hate this."_

 _Tara finally looked at him. What did he hate?_

 _"_ _I hate seeing my little sister hurt."_

 _She leaned against him. Oh well, this was all they were going to be. Brother and sister, best friends. And it was perfect._

 _"_ _I'm sorry I scare you."_

 _"_ _Promise me it wouldn't happen again."_

 _"_ _I promise."_

* * *

"It was always supposed to be the three of us. You, me and Liam, taking on the world. And Graham keeping us safe. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Tara sighed, her two biggest rocks were gone.

"I know. Nothing happened the way we wanted it to." Killian leaned against the table. "I'm sorry for yelling and everything else."

"I'm sorry too. We both made mistakes."

* * *

 **So it's stress and not feeling strong enough to keep everything afloat. The Jones kids need to stick together, it's the only way they will succeed.**

 **Reviews?**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Again, Emma is alone with Killian and now she is uncomfortable. Heartbreak stories for the both of them.**

* * *

Later that week found Emma and Killian once again together outside of the office. Another lead, this one had dealt with the address. According to the Jewel's phone records, someone called the office, well instead of a voice, there was a song.

It had confused everyone, and after Liam's murder made the situation more uncomfortable. But the address was just an abandoned warehouse. Emma had tried to get the information on who owned in. Either it was just a prank or the person was very good at covering their tracks.

Killian followed behind Emma, he wanted to lead but she was detective and he was just… well he didn't know exactly what he was. The helpless man who followed the beautiful detective, hoping to catch the person who ordered his brother's murder.

That pretty much summed it up.

They had been silent for most of the day. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about. Emma was very focused on the case and throwing her off while they were out was the last thing he wanted to do.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Tara told me the story behind her tattoo, what's yours?" Emma asked, curiosity was in her voice.

Killian froze and his breath was caught in his throat. He didn't look at her. "You lived in Storybrooke long enough. You must know the story already." He said quietly.

"Everything I know I hear through the grapevine. I want to know the truth." She stopped walking and stood in front of him. She had to know before anything even had a chance of happening between them.

Part of him didn't want to go down that road, it still hurt. But on the other hand, there was a story he wanted from her. So he sighed and began the tale.

"I met Milah at a car show in the city, she was bored out of her mind. There was an instant connection. She told me that she hadn't smiled so much in years. One thing led to another and I was head over heels in love. But she was stuck in a loveless marriage. Milah said she would leave her husband to be with me. That was the plan. But my siblings weren't on board. They were willingly to pay Milah two million dollars to stay away from me. That's when I left and joined Milah in Storybrooke."

Emma had heard bits and pieces of that story. Liam and Tara had sunk to bribery? They had two million dollars to throw around? Emma doubted she would see that time of money in ten lifetimes. They really were all about the image.

"We struggled to live in Storybrooke, I was cut off financially from my family. But we were happy and in love. Then she got sick. Well, you know the rest."

Emma's heart dropped. That was terrible. "I'm sorry. I think Liam and Tara were just trying to protect you." She told him. While she never met Liam, Tara didn't seem capable of senseless ruthlessness.

"I see that now."

Silence fell over them again. Killian wanted his tale to sink in before wanting the favor returned. "Swan, I'm taking the ball out of your court."

She was surprised and slightly worried. "What do you want from me?"

Killian reached out and took her left hand. "The story behind this."

Emma almost panicked. She didn't think anyone could see that indent on her ring finger anymore. But apparently Killian could, maybe he was a super hero. She shook her head.

"You owe me a story…"

"I don't owe you anything, Killian." She hated talking about the past, it still hurt.

His hand closed around hers and squeezed, pushing in his own way. And for some unknown reason, she gave in.

"I was eighteen, I meet Walsh on the subway. He was slightly older than me, but as you said, there was an instant connection. He was loaded and got me anything I needed or wanted. He took care of me like no one had ever done in my entire life. He was my first everything. Then a year later, he proposed. I was happy. But we never settled on a date. A year passed, two, three. I didn't care, we were happy. Until that day when I met her. His wife. She found me somehow, slapped me and called me names. I didn't talk to him for days, figuring out what to do. He begged me not to go, that he loved me. But he was married, and had kids. I was not going to ruin a family. I gave everything back, left him and went to Storybrooke. Now I know I can't rely on anyone but myself. Don't trust, don't let people in. It's better to be alone."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Killian reached out to wipe it away. Instinct told her to pull away, don't make a connection. But for once Emma Swan didn't listen to instinct.

And if he went into kiss her, she wouldn't stop him.

"Thank you, for sharing that with me." Killian said quietly.

"Now we are even. Ball is back in my court." Emma said, there was an unexpected harshness in her voice.

What was he supposed to say now? Nothing except: "Swan, I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity…"

"It's not pity. It's admiration. You overcame heartbreak and now living the way you want to. You are your own savior."

Emma was rendered speechless. No one had ever said that to her. Well, she never opened up this much to anyone is such a long time. She felt safe with him. "Thank you, Killian." She leaned up and this time, did kiss his cheek.

"Missed the target there, love." He commented mischievously.

"Not this time." She grinned. Now all Emma wanted was for the case to close so that Killian wasn't a job anymore.

* * *

 **Bonding time. With this case ever be solved?**

 **Reviews?**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Emma walked into Tara's office after giving the door one knock. Usually, she was politer than that, but she had maybe made a break in the case. "I got security videos from a high class restaurant." She announced.

"And?" Tara had her head in her hands. This investigation was dragging on with no end in sight. She wanted justice and revenge.

"They are all there."

"All who?"

Emma hadn't noticed Killian sitting in a corner. They were still on more or less professional terms. "The board members, all of them." Emma stuck the disc into Tara's computer. The picture was fuzzy at first but then the board members were as clear as day on the screen.

"Wow, so they do have personal lives. Who would have thought." Tara mused.

"Didn't we get scolded for doing exactly what they are doing now? Two faced mother… jerks." Killian amended his choice of words at the last minute.

"Dad always said never trust a smiling crocodile. Where's the sound?"

"No sound, it's just visuals. Can either of you read lips?" Emma asked. The siblings had odd talents so that didn't seem like a long shot.

"Shockingly, we aren't that good…" Tara started to say.

"You're not. Me on the other hand…" Killian shot Emma a confident smile, one that made her stomach flip. He then focused his eyes on the screen. "They're talking about someone, someone not on the board… something with the Jewel… something about gaining…" He broke off, disbelief, shock and betrayal on his face. "The board is planning a munity."

"Blood hell. So they want to kill us off to get us out of the way. That's low." Tara slumped further into her chair.

"Who can you trust with this information?" Emma asked. Tara and Killian took turns naming people.

"Regina."

"Robin."

"Ruby. We will have a meeting later today to discuss stopping the board."

"I have been talking to the board members all week." Emma said. "I don't think any of them are capable of murder…"

"Clearly Peter was." Killian commented.

"He was off his rocker, but I can't picture Cora getting her hands dirty." Tara had to agree with Emma there.

"The video is suggesting that they report to someone else. A bigger badder person." Killian voiced his concerns.

"Yes, you said they were talking about someone else. I'll tell Robin that the both of us need 24/7 security." Tara became professional for two seconds before realizing there were other people who needed security. "And just to be safe, Roxanne, Neal and Sophia too. If someone hurts my family, they will wish they were never born."

Now it really just the two of them running the Jewel. The board was put on leave during the investigation. "Just a precaution." Tara had assured them, but now it was a lie. It was time for Tara and Killian to gain their footing without the board members looking over their shoulders.

* * *

Tara had the yearly reports in her hands. "None of our numbers look good. We need to get back on top." Tara was saying. A chuckle stopped her, she spun to face Killian. "Real mature."

"Sorry. Go on."

"I will not let this company fail on my watch. George started it with nothing and look how far we came. We can't let Dad or Grandpa down. Five generations would have worked for nothing. Each man who led the Jewel kept his roots close." She sank into her chair; her eyes were suddenly on the wall map. "Roots." She half mused. "What if we make the company international again?"

The company had cut its international trade after the second world war and never seemed to pick it up again. Maybe now was the right time. Killian stared at her. "That's huge and crazy and might just work. Where are you thinking about starting?"

Tara stood up and walked up to the map. "Where do we have an in?" She asked and only got a confused look. "Seriously? Do I have to spell it out for you? Ireland."

"We definitely have connections there." Killian stood next to her.

Now for the leap of faith. "I want you to lead that project." Tara said. She wasn't really asking, but she did want to know what his response would be.

Killian's blue eyes widened. Was she really giving him responsibility? Did she trust him? Could he handle that?

"Killian," She touched his shoulder. "I believe in you. Besides, we all know you have a way with words." Tara grinned.

"When do you want me over there?"

"By the end of next week."

* * *

 **So I realized the next few chapters are short. But it would build up to something awesome.**

 **Reviews?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The following day found a still stuck Emma Swan. The trial was quickly going cold; they were running out of time before case was closed for insufficient evidence. "Killian, can you please focus? We still have three more files to go through." Emma sounded drained. She was up to her elbows in the board member's phone records and Killian wasn't much help.

"I'm here, I'm listening." Killian said. He was slouching in a high back chair. His feet were resting on the table and while his eyes were closed, his face was turned towards the ceiling. Why hadn't they found who was behind Liam's murder or who wanted to take down the company? Why were there no answers?

Emma started reading off names again. "Ok, Sidney's file…"

Killian almost zoned off but them one name hit him with like a ton of bricks. His eyes flew open and his feet hit the floor with a loud thud.

The sudden moment made Emma jump. "What? Do you recognize one of the names?"

"What was that last name?" Killian tried to keep his voice at a normal level. But that all changed when Emma repeated the name. Killian's heart almost stopped and he was sick to his stomach. If Liam's murder had been amused to be corporate and not personal, that just changed drastically.

Killian rushed to the door and yelled into the hallway. "Where's Tara?" No answer, so he yelled again.

Finally, Noelle answered. "I haven't seen her in a few hours."

"Bloody hell." Killian was close to breaking.

"I saw her leave, she said something about meeting up with Sidney." Ruby added.

Now Killian's blood ran cold. This was very bad. If he didn't act quickly, he would lose his sister.

He grabbed his keys and ran to the elevator. "Swan, come on, we need to go now!"

"Killian, what's going on? Who is he? Where are we going? Are you stable to drive?" She attempted to take the keys from him.

"I am not fine but I am driving. I know where we are going."

They got into a black car in the parking garage under the building. Was this Killian's car? She didn't have time to ask. The car took off and Emma held on for dear life.

* * *

 **Umm, what is going on? Who's name did Killian hear? Where is Tara?**

 **Reviews?**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Sorry this is late, internet issues.**

* * *

The call was strange and out of the blue. Sidney Glass had asked for a meeting off the books, he had some important information. Tara sat at the bar so she could watch the room. Something about the whole situation didn't sit well with her. Sidney was the only board member Tara was okay with, there was no bad blood. He mostly stayed quiet during meetings but never sided with Tara and Liam. Maybe it was the information she hoped he would share. Somehow she knew it had to do with the people trying to take down her company and ruin her family's lives.

Sidney finally showed up, he looked distracted. "Mrs. Cassidy, so glad you could make it. This information is very important and could not wait another minute." He sat down next to her.

"The fate of this company and the protection of my family is top priority."

"Good." He responded. Two wine glasses was placed on the bar in front of them. He took one and lifted it. Then he looked at her. "It's rude to drink alone."

Tara sighed. She didn't really feel like drinking. That was a first. But one drink wouldn't kill her.

She only took two sips before placing the glass back down. "So what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, the rumor is…" Sidney began to talk but Tara didn't hear a word he was saying. Her eyelids began to close and her mind became dizzy. She was slowly losing grip on the world.

What was going on? Tara attempted to stand up but instead she tumbled into Sidney's arms.

"Mrs. Cassidy, he's waiting for you." He whispered in her ear before she completely blacked out.

* * *

 **Wow, super short. So any ideas on who is waiting for her?**

 **Reviews?**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Worried much? You should be.**

* * *

Tara was groggy and there was an odd taste in her mouth. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurry, so she used her other senses to figure out where she was. She heard the crashing waves and smelled salt water. Her wrists were tied behind her back…

Wait, what…? Now her eyes flew open and she could see everything clearly. Yes, she was tied up. How was she in this situation? What was the last thing she remembered?

Sidney had information for her, that one sip of wine…he drugged her. That bastard had drugged her. The last thing she remembered was him saying that 'he was waiting for you.' Who was he?

Now Tara looked around the room. Something about it was very familiar. Then it hit her, the beach house, where she had spent prom night.

Now the question was why she was here. And what was going on?

"You remember this place, don't you, Tara?" Came a male voice from behind her. Tara twisted her head as far as she could, but she couldn't see the speaker.

"Come out where I can see you." She demanded. "Or are you scared to show your face?"

"Oh, I'm not scared of you." The man chuckled then stepped into her line of vision.

He stood tall, maybe about her age. She didn't recognize him but there was something oddly familiar about him. "So you're the bastard who ordered the murder of my brother? What's your game? Who are you?"

"Tara, Tara, you don't remember me? I'm disappointed. Maybe this will help…" He leaned in closer and pointed to his chin. "The swelling finally went down."

It dawned on Tara slowly and she actually gasped. She looked at the face of the man she barely thought about since high school. "Dominick?" Shock would have been an understatement. "You're behind the take down of the Jewel? Of my brother's murder? Why?"

"Because you ruined my plans. I had such high plans for us. "We were supposed to be together Tara. High school sweethearts, prom king and queen, get married, have children, and then slowly one by one, take care of your family. Then I would have the Jewel."

"Power and position, that's all I was to you? Just a means to an end?" Tara forced herself not to throw up.

"Well, I would make sure you enjoyed it, while it lasted." Dominick leered at her.

"You wouldn't have been able to handle me." Tara had to keep him talking, had to keep him distracted while she undid the knots, even though his voice made her skin crawl.

"And that artist can handle you? When I heard you settled for someone like him, I thought you have lost your mind. We would have made such a better couple." Dominick reached out and touched her chin. "Still as beautiful as I remember. Maybe I am grateful that bus didn't kill you."

Tara froze and stared into his eyes. Now, she was speechless and at her breaking point. She wanted to sob, but she couldn't show weakness. Dominick, the first boy she opened her heart to, had killed both Graham and Liam, the two men she cared so dearly for.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't personally kill them. I just directed the hand." There was pure cruelness in his eyes, not a hint of humanity.

"Son of a bitch…"

Dominick stood up. "I hate to leave you like this Tara but I have things to do. I am a very busy man. One of my friends is heading to the airport for a trip. How is Ireland this time of year?"

Tara froze and her blood ran cold. Dominick planned on killing Killian after he killed her? "Son of a bitch!" She repeated. She needed these ropes off now.

"Do you know any other insults? You should feel honored, Tara. You are the lucky one I personally kill."

"I'll make you feel something." Finally, the knots were undone, she was part pirate after all, family legend. Instantly Tara was on her feet and she punched Dominick.

He fell to the floor, Tara needed to keep him down, knocking him out would be ideal. Actually killing him would solve all of her problems.

She needed help. Who knew where she was? Tara was alone.

Tara picked up the chair and was ready to smash it over his head. But she suddenly slipped. The floor was wet as were the walls. She carefully sniffed she hand.

Gasoline.

Her eyes widened in horror as Dominick stood up, a lighter in his hand. She wasn't quick enough to catch it and room became an inferno.

Dominick made it to the door, Tara close behind him. But he reached it first and slammed it shut behind him.

Tara pounded on the door, she wanted to scream and cry but she knew that won't save her.

No one would save her.

* * *

 **So, it's the ex boyfriend with a long standing grudge, he killed Graham and Liam and this is very bad. Is anyone going to save her?**

 **Reviews?**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Ok, so I realized that last week's chapter came a day early. I am between jobs right now so I have NO idea what the date is, the day of the week or even what month it is.**

 **Someone please get to Tara ASAP!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Your sister's ex-boyfriend is behind your brother's murder, the apparent munity of your company and the disappearance of your sister? You hear how crazy this sounds?" Emma sat in the passenger seat trying to wrap her mind about the absurdity of the whole situation.

"What's the saying? Truth is stranger than fiction." Kilian's eyes hadn't left the road and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"Killian, watch your speed." She had seen 120 mph.

"If I don't keep my speed, I'll lose Tara. I have lost too many loved ones. I can't do it again…" He choked back a half sob.

"You're no use to Tara dead." Emma said and he looked at her. Gratefully he slightly took his foot off the pedal. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"The beach house where they were supposed to spend prom night." And he picked up speed again. What could one say? He was a man on a mission.

"This car cannot be legal." Emma commented under her breath.

"Oh it's not. This is Liam's racing car from his wild days. Nothing else goes as fast. This is how the family works, together…"

Then they saw a pair of headlights heading towards them. Killian knew exactly what to do. He crashed the car into the oncoming one. Both cars ran off the road.

"Are you alright?" He asked Emma.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She pushed the airbag away from her face. No blood or broken bones.

"I'll take that as a yes." Killian pulled his seat belt off and made his way to the other car.

Dominick was getting away. Well, trying. His broken leg wasn't doing him any favors.

There were so many things Killian wanted to say but decided it was a waste of time and breath.

Another car appeared on the scene.

"You alright?" Neal's voice cut the night air.

"Yes we are fine." Emma told him.

Neal wanted confirmation from Killian. Instead he got a dark look. "Neal, go get Tara." Killian's voice was even. He did want an audience for what he was going to do.

Neal nodded and sped off, already seeing flames a mile away.

Killian turned his attention back to Dominick. This worthless piece of shit had ruined his life, now he was going to pay. Killian's foot slammed down on Dominick's already broken leg.

Dominick's scream echoed through the night air.

Killian got down on his knee and even before he began to pummel Dom's face there was a bruise forming. Tara was still alive.

He was relentless. Why wouldn't he be? Killian ignored the pain in his own hand.

"Killian, stop it!" Emma yelled at him. "You'll kill him!" She wasn't sure what to do so she pulled out her gun and pointed it at the men on the ground.

"That's the point. Swan, hand me you gun or shall I use my bare hands? I don't really have a preference." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Don't stoop to his level. Tara would never forgive you. Neither would Liam." Emma tried to reason with him.

The mention of Liam made Killian's fist stop midair. Liam had been all about good form. He was everything that Killian aspired to be.

Dominick was bleeding and a sorry excuse for a human being.

Emma managed to flag down a police car. Fire trucks, ambulances and other police cars were speeding down the road to the beach house.

"Any injuries?" The officer asked.

"Just one, that one down there." Emma answered, pointing to Dominick.

"He started the fire, my sister is there because he kidnapped her. I need to get to her!" Killian was now frantic, his anger replaced with worry.

"Jones? Killian Jones?" The officer recognized him.

"Dave, you got to get me over there."

"No problem. Miss…" He looked over at Emma.

"Detective Swan. I'll stay here until backup comes."

Killian jumped into the squad car and Dave sped off.

Emma bent down to hand cuff Dominick. "You messed with the wrong family."

* * *

Tara was barely holding on when the door was knocked in and someone picked her up. Before she knew it, she was on a stretcher and a mask was over her nose and mouth.

There were so many sounds around her but there was one that made her heart calm.

"Let me through, that's my wife!" Neal was frantic, understandably so. The police let him beyond the barricades and instantly at Tara's side.

"You're alive, thank God, you're alive." He just wanted to touch her, to make sure she was real. Then she began to mutter words. Neal couldn't understand and gently pulled the mask down.

"He was behind the bus accident." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Then Tara finally cried and Neal gathered her in his arms.

* * *

Killian and Dave finally made it to the remains of the beach house. He quickly found Tara with Neal. She was alive and in one piece.

He was at her side, she saw him and flung herself into his arms. "He was going after you next."

So Killian had been Dominick's next target? "I took care of him, he's going away for a long time. He can't hurt us ever again."

Tara looked at him with tear stained eyes. They were safe? Killian kissed her forehead. Yes, they were safe.

She leaned back down on the stretcher.

Neal stepped closed to Killian. "She kept saying that Dominick was behind the bus accident. You don't think it was that bus accident?"

"I wouldn't put it past Dominick at this point."

"Mr. Jones, can I get a statement." An officer asked.

Killian nodded and was able to step away. Tara caught his sleeve.

"Killian…" She quietly said. He turned back to her. "I punched him."

Something that resembled a smile crossed his face. "I would know your handiwork anywhere, lass."

* * *

 **So much going on in this scene. David finally made an appearance. It felt right. And Tara finally admitted to punching him. Killian in full pirate mode was new in this story. And Emma is able to pull him back.**

 **Reviews?**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

The next twenty-four hours changed everything for Jewel of the World. The entire board was arrested for two counts of accessory of murder and one count of accessory to attempted murder.

Tara and Killian were not present at the office when the arrests were made. They decided to be the bigger person and not cause more of a scene. Instead, they watched the news at Tara and Neal's apartment with the family and the people they could trust.

There was a knock at the door. Neal left the room to answer it, then walked back with Ruby following.

"Hey, you're late. That's very unlike you." Tara remarked, concern written on her face.

"Where were you?" Killian asked.

"Down at the station." That was Ruby's quick response then she walked into the kitchen to grab an ice pack for her hand.

Tara and Killian understood instantly. Ruby was not going to let them pull all the punches. Family averages family.

"That's the bad man, Mommy?" Sophia asked Tara.

"Yes, baby. He's going away for a very long time and he can't hurt us." Tara drew her daughter close. They were now safe from the past.

"What are you going to do about all the empty seats on the board?" Regina asked, her hand had been tight in Robin's. She had to get them back to thinking about the company. "It could just be the two of you but I highly advise against that…"

"We know you do." Killian joked. "Those crazy Jones kids."

"Actually we have a work lunch with August tomorrow. He's leaving The Wooden Boat and wants to join forces with us." Tara said.

"Won't that be a conflict of interest?" Robin wanted to know.

"We all know August is a good guy, he wants to get out from his father's shadow. Besides, Archie is taking over the company after Marco and no one knows what Skye's plans are. But nothing is set in stone."

On the professional front, things were looking up for Killian. Personal side, well he was wishing for the best.

* * *

"Thank you, for everything you did." Emma was sitting on a park bench next to Killian two days later. She was done with all the paperwork finally. Arresting all the board members was a long crazy process. But she was glad justice was served and that Killian wasn't a job anymore.

"No, it was all you. Your case, your success." Killian tapped his coffee to her hot chocolate.

"But you helped." She didn't feel right taking all the credit.

"Maybe I did. Your welcome." He grinned, then asked the question that had been on his mind. "What's next for the brilliant Emma Swan?"

What was next for her? "I was offered a full time position with the police department. New York is my new home." That excited Emma, but she didn't just want New York for the job, if it was possible. "What about you? First flight back to Storybrooke?" She was scared of his answer.

"No, I am sticking around." Killian responded. He was going to regardless, the company and family and all but now, well, fate was being nice for once.

"Because your family and your job are here, good idea. Tara would hunt you down if you left again."

Killian chuckled. "I know, but there's another reason I'm staying."

"Finally learning responsibility?" Emma joked. There was honesty in his voice that she couldn't overlook.

"No, well yes." He reached out and touched her chin. Emma's green eyes met his blue ones. "But you're here. You are my reason for staying here."

She smiled, overcome with emotion, mostly good ones though. At the moment she actually saw her walls crumble. "Kiss me." She half asked, half commanded.

Killian wasn't going to be told twice.

* * *

"You know, Killian and I are going to fight it out over who gets to name their son Liam." Tara remarked, slipping into bed with Neal later that night.

"Let him have it." Neal said. He had another name in mind, one he knew she would approve of.

"Then what, pray tell, do we name this one?" Tara placed her hand on her currently flat stomach.

Neal rolled over to face her and placed his hand over hers. "How about Graham?"

Tara's eyes widened at his suggestion, they were filled with love. Graham had been her best friend, her other brother, her life saver, he had taught her everything she knew. One day he was standing right next to her and the next he was gone.

She snuggled closer. "Graham Patrick Cassidy."

"Now that's got a ring to it.

* * *

 **Ruby got to beat someone up, both Emma and Killian are staying in New York and Tara is pregnant. Aww.**

 **Reviews?**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

 _Six months later._

Killian was able to reform The Lost Boys and booked a free concert in the park. And it was a packed house. Good music was able to bring people together. It felt good to play music, he never wanted to stop doing what he loved. And he knew his brother was looking down, proud and happy for him. That was all Killian evert wanted in life. A purpose, a passion and a love.

Neal was fully enjoying the concert from backstage. Sophia was dancing and he couldn't stop himself from joining in. But then he looked around, where was Tara?

* * *

The sound guy was confused when he was handed a disc. But he had learned a long time ago not to question her.

* * *

The song was just ending as Tar walked out onto the stage. She had a microphone in her hand and butterflies in her stomach. She did not expect to be this nervous. "You guys sound great." She said to Killian, Will and… she still unfortunately hadn't learned the names of the other two members. "Ladies, not hard on the eyes, is he? Well, you have to get through me first." Tara told the audience.

"Someone already got past you, sister. I'm taken. Sorry, ladies." Killian said.

Tara stared at him. What? When had that happened? And who? He motioned to the first row and Emma waved.

"Oh, looks like I owe someone $5." Tara said under her breath.

"You put bets on it?" Killian sounded shocked.

"Yes. And back to why I am on this stage, you need a woman's voice here…" She picked up a guitar and slipped the strap over her head.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Killian wasn't sure what was going on.

Tara only shyly grinned as the music began to play. Killian instantly recognized it. "There's a low rock wall, by the Cliff of Mohar…"

Killian couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Tara was singing, for the first time since Graham's death. He had to keep a grip on his emotions, which was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He looked across the stage and saw Neal fighting a losing with his own emotions. Sophia just stood there, stunned. She had no idea her mother could sing.

Killian's fingers found the strings of his own guitar. He had to be a tiny part of this.

"You're never die because you'll live on inside me…"

The song ended and the front two rows, the ones reserved for family and friends exploded with applause. They understood how important this moment was.

Tara smiled through her happy tears and tried to run off the stage.

But Killian wasn't having it. Not yet. He grabbed her arm. "Do a duet with me?"

"I was only planning one song…" Tara was being honest, ease back in to singing. Plus, she owed her husband and daughter a hug.

Killian didn't let go of her. "When the storm is raging and thunder rolls…"

She knew that song but really? Singing in Gaelic was not easing back into it. But the words filled her mind and she couldn't help herself.

Graham would be proud of her as he looked down. So was Liam and her father. She had finally let go of the past. And Kilian had hope for a wonderful future.

* * *

 **OMG Tara is finally singing again.**

 **Reviews?**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **Smile time!**

* * *

"Do you, Emma Ruth Swan, take Killian Jones as your husband? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do you, Killian Michael Jones, take Emma Swan as your wife. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce…"

But Killian didn't wait. He had already swept Emma off her feet for their first kiss as a married couple.

And the cheering was deafening.

Tara looked around the banquet hall. Sophia was with her cousins. Little Graham was being held by his great Aunt Barbara. Neal was mingling with the family.

As the matron of honor, Tar had already made her speech. But there was still one tradition she had to uphold. She walked up to the DJ and asked for the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" She waited for quiet. "I just want to express my congratulations to happy couple. Now for the real reason I'm up here: a song." She turned to the DJ and then a familiar tune began to play.

 _"_ _I am a sailor, you're my first mate…"_

Killian was overcome with emotion and held Emma tight. "This is the song my father sang to my mother at their wedding. Then he sang it at Tara's wedding."

"The Voyage?" Emma guessed.

"Aye, the Voyage."

There were so many pieces from the past at the wedding. Emma was wearing Kathleen Jones' ring. Roxanne had given it to Killian without his having to bring up the subject. "This ring is for hope for the future. That's all I want for the two of you, Killian."

The song choice, candles for those there in spirit.

It was a celebration of love and family. Life was perfect and the future was a very good place. The entire Jones family couldn't wait to see what was in store for them.

* * *

 **So much happiness.**

 **Reviews?**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

 **To the guest review, this is the last chapter ever.**

 **Ok, so this is not really a chapter, just extra random scenes I couldn't fit into the story.**

* * *

 _This one is at Tara's high school graduation._

* * *

Justine and Tara sat next to each other during their high school graduation from Carnegie Academy. All of the speeches were finally over, now they just had to sit through all a hundred and fifty names being called.

They stood there together. When each of their names were called, there was a lot of chapping, Tara distinctly heard her brothers. Now she had her diploma in her hand.

When the girls were back in their seat, Justine leaned over. "Do you want me to trip him?"

Tara knew exactly who she meant. No one spoke his name anymore, it had become a curse. "No, genetics has put his face through enough." She answered, her voice void of emotion.

Justine choked back a laugh and had to hide it be behind her hand.

Tara's face hardened for a moment before she took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was graduation and the end of this chapter of her life. Time to throw her cap into the air.

* * *

 _Tara's wedding._

* * *

Tara got married, Graham still couldn't wrap his mind around that idea. And he had been standing on the altar with Liam and Killian. Graham still saw the little girl he met back in middle school. The prom date who made a memorable night. The young woman who had a mean left hook. His best friend. Now she was a married woman. It was hard to believe.

He had his dance with Tara, now he was at the bar. Then suddenly he wasn't alone. Killian stood next to Graham, glass of rum already in hand. "We always thought it was going to be you, mate"

Graham looked at him, confused. He and Tara were not meant to be; they were never supposed to be anything more than best friends. "I'm sorry to disappoint." He joked.

* * *

 _Killian coming home for the first time after leaving for college._

* * *

Killian dropped his duffle bag and didn't bother pulling the hood of his Princeton sweatshirt off his head before going to the kitchen. Raiding the fridge was the first thing on his mind. He was staving, college food was not all it was cracked up to be. And he had only been gone a month.

He was going through the selves when he heard a strange noise behind him. Maybe one of his siblings was in the house. He turned around and almost dropped the container of lunch meat he was holding.

Tara stood there holding a large lead pipe, ready to bash his head in.

They stared at each other, all they heard was the drip of the sink.

Tara was the first to speak. "Killian, when did you get so tall? Did you just get home?"

"Why do you have a lead pipe?" That was the only question on Killian's mind. And it was a reasonable question.

She didn't even look like she was going to answer.

Then Liam entered the kitchen. "Little brother, did you just get in? What are they feeding you at Princeton? Just remember, no matter how tall you get, I'm still your older brother."

That was the first thing Liam said? For once, Killian didn't cringe at the term 'little brother'. "Why does Tara have a lead pipe?"

There was still no response on the object Killian was worried about.

Roxanne came into the room and gave him a welcome hug. "So glad you are back; you can get him off my back for a few days. A month away did you good, Killian."

"Why does Tara have a lead pipe?" Was no one going to answer his question?

"We needed to replace the pipes about a week ago and I guess the plumber left that behind." Michael joined his children in the kitchen, he had heard the concern in his youngest son's voice.

"Someone could have said that sooner…" Killian said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You two, stop scaring your brother." Michael sternly told Liam and Tara

"But it's so easy."

* * *

 _Here's the poker game that Kilian touched upon when talking to Emma._

* * *

There were just the three Jones kids around a small poker table on a Friday night. It was the first time Tara was joining her brothers, Liam and Killian were teaching her.

"Basically you just want to match the suit or the number." Liam was telling her.

"Or get them in numerical order." Killian added.

Five hands in, Tara had lost all but one of the chips she had started with. Liam and Killian both hid their grins. Tara was terrible.

"Alright I have a pair of eights." Killian said, putting down his cards.

"Three jacks. What do you have, little sister?" Liam asked.

Tara hated being called little sister but she knew the best way to get back at him. "Umm, I have a ten of diamonds, a jack of diamonds, a queen of diamonds, a king of diamonds and an ace of diamonds." She placed the card down on the table gently and looked up at both brothers. "Is that good?" There was a look of mischief and triumph in her blue eyes.

Both brothers' jaws dropped to the floor. What had just happened? "Who taught you to play?" Killian asked.

"I'll never tell." Tara said, pulling the whole pile of chips to herself.

* * *

 _Traditions and rituals._

* * *

The Jones kids were all about traditions, nothing stopped them from following through every year.

Tara popped her head into the living room on Good Friday. "Hey, you breaking the fast with us at midnight?" She asked Killian who was reading Treasure Island, again.

He lifted his head to and opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as his eyes darted around the room.

Tara's own eyes widened. "You hear her too?" Her being their grandmother, she had passed away a few months ago.

Even since Liam got his license, the kids, a few cousins and some friends would go to the local dinner to break the fast when Lent ended. Grandma Sophia would yell them at every year because no one actually fasted. But she was appeased with a slice of cherry pie.

"I hear her a lot, mostly telling me not to do something." Killian said.

"Good. I really thought I was crazy…"

"Well…"

That earned Killian a pillow to the face.

* * *

 _Ok, so this one is after Liam was killed and people's reactions._

* * *

Ruby gently knocked on Tara's office door. Things were calmed down for the most part. Regina and Robin were handling the unfortunate situation so well. Tara, on the other hand, was not currently dealing well with what had just happened.

No answer. So Ruby entered the room. Tara was sitting on her couch, hunched over staring at the wall. No more tears, she was like a stone.

"I brought you another sweater." Ruby handed her a blue sweater. Her current sweater was blood stained.

Tara didn't say anything, she just took the sweater and carefully pulled hers off.

The blood stained sweater hit the floor and Tara finally spoke. "Who told Roxanne?" She really did not want to be the one to do that, she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Leroy went to get her. Robin is going to tell her." Ruby answered.

Tara nodded.

"And Neal is on his way."

Good, Tara needed a shoulder, a hug, just someone. And who better than her husband?

Silence fell over the room. A sudden choked sob came from Tara. At that moment, the door opened and Neal entered the room.

He saw Tara through tear stained eyes. He was instantly at her side. Ruby quickly excused herself. His arm went around her and he tried to keep his tears under control for her.

"I don't feel anything, I'm just numb now. You can cry if you want to." Tara said.

"Alright." His head dropped to her shoulder and she felt tears.

A few minutes later, Neal asked. "Do you want to talk about it? How did it happen?"

"Neal, I'm not ready to talk about it…"

"You need to bring him home." He told her.

"I know."

* * *

 _Emma even gets her own bonus scene. This one is sweet._

* * *

Emma sat at her desk in the station a few months after closing the Jones case. She was spinning a ring around her finger. She still couldn't believe she owned one. It was now a part of her identity, her history.

Emma Swan had history.

"The heart stands for love, the hands for friendship and the crown for loyalty." Tara had informed her.

Emma had some Irish in her. After giving into Killian's pleading blue eyes, she agreed to the ancestry test. The results came back a month later, Emma honestly had no idea what to expect.

Now Killian was granted the opportunity to introduce Emma to the culture.

 _Is brea liom tu_ or rather I love you in Gaelic quickly became her favorite saying.

* * *

 **And this people is the end of "Put a Patch on it. Thank you all for reading, following and reviewing. I really enjoyed writing this story. Reviews are more than welcomed of course.**

 **Up next, I am traveling back to the Enchanted Forest. New story, entitled "Know You Place" starts next Friday.**


End file.
